Noiva do Outro
by Darklokura
Summary: Gina Weasley precisava urgentemente de um homem! Era o que pensava Harry Potter, depois de o noivo da sua querida amiga ter fugido com outra, às vésperas do casamento. E assim os dois passam a fingir namorar espantando assim o idiota que a deixou.
1. Capitulo I

**CAPITULO UM**

— Estou dizendo a você, o homem estava nu como um passarinho! — declarou Padma Patil em voz alta.

Atônita, Gina Weasley ergueu o olhar da pilha de livros que verificava no balcão de atendimento. A minúscula biblioteca pú blica de Greely normalmente ficava deserta a essa hora numa manhã de verão. Certamente, nunca tiveram problemas com um homem nu antes!

Logo em seguida, a irmã três minutos mais nova de Padma, Parvati disse:

— Bobagem. Já lhe disse que é hora de ir ao oculista nova mente.

Gina relaxou, percebendo que as irmãs Patil, já com setenta anos, mas tão animadas quanto sempre, estavam apenas fazendo o que faziam de melhor — matraquear. Eram gêmeas, mas não se pareciam em nada. Padma tinha cabelos acinzentados curtos e armados que refletiam sua personalidade severa. Parvati era mais suave, de cabelos brancos levemente cacheados e olhos azuis brilhantes cheios de compaixão e gentileza. Padma jamais _**piscava.**_Seus olhos eram como raios laser, nunca deixando es capar nada.

— O que acha, Gina? — perguntou Padma em expectativa. — Ouviu falar do nosso homem misterioso? Aquele que estava nu como um passarinho no telhado?

— Está me dizendo que há um homem nu no telhado da bi blioteca? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Não que eu saiba — respondeu Padma. — Estou falando do homem nu no chalé Poindexter. Lá no lago Momento.

— Eu já digo que ele não estava completamente nu, mas usava calça jeans. — Interpôs Parvati agitando um de seus sempre presentes lenços rendados.

— De qualquer maneira, ouviu alguma coisa sobre ele? — Inquiriu Padma a Gina.

— Não, não ouvi.

Chamassem de egoísmo, mas Gina sentia-se profundamente aliviada com o acontecimento que desviara a atenção de todos do desmanche de seu noivado com um dos cidadãos mais co nhecidos da pacata cidadezinha. Durante a semana — desde que seu noivo, Draco Malfoy, fugira faltando dez dias para o casa mento — ela se tornara o centro das atenções de Greely onde nessa época do ano o único divertimento era ver o milho crescer.

Gina ouvira os comentários sussurrados e as discussões não tão discretas quanto a ela ter sido "passada para trás", quanto a Draco ter "dado no pé", quanto ao bilhete que ele deixara. Draco sequer cuidara de deixar o bilhete na porta de _**sua**_casa, lembrou com amargura. Não, uma vez que a biblioteca ficava na estrada que levava a Chicago, foi lá que ele deixou sua explicação ao fugir com a cabeleireira Cho.

A notícia se espalhou rapidamente, graças ao fato de o bilhete ter sido lido por duas pessoas antes de chegar às mãos de Gina. Numa cidadezinha interiorana como Greely onde as notícias cor riam mais rápido que um ciclone a história de um noivado des manchado tão próximo à data do casamento era motivo de muita especulação. A situação era ainda mais constrangedora porque Draco insistira em convidar quase a cidade inteira para a cerimônia.

Jamais, desde a separação do príncipe Charles e Diana, as clientes do salão de beleza tiveram uma fofoca tão boa para ru minar. Os homens no barbeiro fingiam falar sobre o preço do milho e da soja, mas Gina captara o suficiente para saber do que falavam de fato. Dadas as circunstâncias ela estava feliz por ver os refletores sobre outra pessoa. O homem misterioso — quem quer que fosse — não sentiria a pressão.

— Quer dizer que somos as primeiras a lhe falar do homem misterioso? Ótimo! — Padma praticamente gritou de prazer.— Isso significa que estamos à frente daquela intrometida senhora Cantrell.

Gina sorriu ante esse exemplo irrefutável de armadilha.

— Telefonei para a imobiliária e me disseram que o chalé foi alugado por um mês — informou Padma confiante. — Não quiseram me dar o nome do locatário, mas comentaram que ele estava aqui em férias. Aí eu pergunto a você: quem quereria passar as férias em Greely? Ninguém alugou esse chalé em anos. A coisa toda me parece suspeita.

Gina sabia por experiência que _**tudo**_parecia suspeito para Padma Patil, que se achava a encarnação da srta. Marple de Agatha Christie. A anciã achava todos, especialmente a sra. Can trell, uns intrometidos. Por falar na sra. Cantrell, eis que ela entra correndo na biblioteca, o rosto vermelho de excitação.

— Ouviram sobre o homem misterioso...

— Que alugou o chalé Poindexter. — interrompeu Padma. — Claro que sim. Já não é novidade. Nós o vimos. E você? Já deu uma olhada nele? — provocou Padma.

— Bem, eu o vi no telhado do chalé há pouco. — respondeu a sra. Cantrell.

— Estava vestido? — perguntou Padma. — Ou estava nu?

— Não tenho certeza. — Declarou a sra. Cantrell claramente frustrada.

— Sem poder de observação. — resmungou Padma. — Não está ajudando. Não pudemos ver muito bem com os binóculos...

— Na verdade, são óculos de ópera e não se prestam a essa atividade. — ponderou Parvati.

— Precisamos de um desses telescópios potentes. — comentou Padma. — De qualquer maneira, tudo o que vi foi que tinha cabelos escuros e parecia bonitão. Também parecia que estava bem nu. Talvez seja um desses nudistas de que falam por aí.

— Estava usando calça jeans, estou certa disso. — insistiu Parvati dando tapinhas na testa com o lenço. — As vezes você não fala coisa com coisa apesar de ser minha irmã.

— Estou dizendo, estava de calça trabalhando no telhado. — reiterou Parvati. — O topo do telhado estava atrapalhando a visão, mas vi que tinha um tórax másculo. Não peludo demais como um gorila. Bronzeado e musculoso.

— Como os homens desses romances que você lê. — desdenhou Padma.

— É isso mesmo. As capas dos _**meus **_livros são melhores do que as capas dos _**seus**_cheios de sangue, armas e facas. Mas estamos nos desviando do assunto. Quero saber quem é esse ho mem e por que vai passar um mês em Greely. Gina, tem certeza de que não o conhece?

— O que a faz pensar que _**eu**_o conheço? — perguntou Gina.

— Porque. — respondeu Parvati — você é a única pessoa na cidade com quem aconteceu alguma coisa diferente, além dos Olafson, cuja vaquinha teve gêmeos.

— Você sabe, a noite passada foi de lua cheia. — considerou a sra. Cantrell. — As pessoas fazem coisas loucas nessa situação. Coisas loucas como o noivo de Gina fugindo antes do casa mento. — Inclinou-se para dar um tapinha na mão de Gina animando-a. — Quem imaginaria que um moço bonito desses, tão popular na comunidade, faria uma coisa tão tresloucada? Prati camente deixou-a no altar. Não tivemos uma situação caótica assim em Greely desde... Bem, você sabe... — Lançou-lhe um olhar misericordioso. — ... desde aquele acidente infeliz com sua mãe.

Gina pensou estar preparada para a dor. Pensou ter as defesas bem preparadas. Mas bastou um momento de descuido da sra. Cantrell para perceber que estava enganada.

— Não era lua cheia quando Draco fugiu, assim não pode usar essa desculpa. — afirmou Padma ríspida. Então, para alivio de Gina decidiu: — Vamos voltar ao assunto do nudista misterioso.

— Você não mora longe do lago Gina. —ponderou Parvati. — São só duas quadras. Num gesto de boa vizinhança, podia ir lá e se apresentar. Talvez ele seja solteiro.

— Pode também ser um assassino de machadinha. — sugeriu Padma. — Por que está tentando empurrá-la para um assassino de machadinha nudista? Ela pode ter sido abandonada pelo noivo, mas ainda não está tão desesperada. Certo Gina?

Gina massageou a testa entre as sobrancelhas prevendo uma dor de cabeça.

— Não estou nem um pouquinho desesperada. — declarou enfática.

— Está vendo? Eu lhe disse — Padma dirigiu-se à irmã. Gina suspirou e tentou manter o resto de dignidade que restara.

— Se as senhoras me dão licença, preciso voltar aos livros que estava catalogando...

— Pobrezinha. — comentou a sra. Cantrell com as outras. — Fazem idéia do quanto é humilhante voltar ao trabalho depois de ser abandonada pelo noivo, que fugiu com outra? Eu ficaria arrasada.

E Gina estava arrasada. Nos primeiros dois dias, calara-se, como se a realidade fosse dolorosa demais para encarar. Então, bloqueara tudo. Mas não havia maneira de evitar os fatos. Havia compromissos a cancelar — a igreja, as flores, o bufe — tele fonemas a fazer. E os fizera, morrendo um pouquinho a cada um, ao mesmo tempo que aparava as bordas de seu sofrimento a fim de guardá-lo onde ninguém pudesse ver.

— Você pode fazer isso. — disse Gina a si mesma diante do chalé Poindexter, torta na mão.

Incapaz de se decidir entre uma torta de morango e uma de framboesa na confeitaria da cidade, comprara as duas após o trabalho. Em meia hora acabara com a de morango decidindo então livrar-se da de framboesa.

Desde que Draco a deixara já engordara três quilos. Se en gordasse mais a saia rosa e branca já não lhe serviria mais e era uma de suas favoritas. Usando a mão livre, ajeitou nervosa mente a gola da blusa e olhou para a escada que levava ao telhado. Ao se aproximar do chalé tentara ver se alguém trabalhando no telhado, sem sucesso.

Ciente da fase de má sorte que atravessava e querendo atenuar-lhe os efeitos, Gina evitou passar debaixo da escada — embora esta bloqueasse a entrada da varanda. Desviou pela lateral esquerda sentindo a madeira roçar em suas costas, ao que a torta quase lhe caiu sobre a blusa. Foi por um triz.

Ao bater na porta, já estava convencida de que aquela fora uma má idéia; eis por que respirou de alívio quando ninguém atendeu. Sem perder tempo, fez o caminho de volta pelo lado da escada para ir embora, quando, com o canto do olho, percebeu um movimento.

Ele estava de pé, perto da esquina da casa, segurando uma mangueira de jardim, refrescando-se com o jato d'água. Parvati estava certa. O homem misterioso trajava calça jeans que lhe caía muito bem. E tinha um tórax _**muito**_másculo. Uma mulher, qualquer mulher, não importava a idade não deixaria de notar esses dois fatos.

Uma vez que a água lhe escorria pela cabeça, não poderia precisar a cor de seus cabelos, exceto que ficavam escuros quando úmidos. Com o olhar acompanhou o caminho da água por seu rosto e peito, contornando os músculos bronzeados até o cós da calça, continuando rumo aos quadris. Ele parecia gozar de muito prazer sob a água que lhe resfriava o corpo. Uau, ela já sentia a própria temperatura subir só de olhá-lo! Não era do tipo que comia os homens com os olhos, mas nesse momento não podia evitar. Havia _**algo **_nele.

A calça jeans desbotada se lhe ajustava ao corpo como uma amante. Aí, um fio de água passou pelo umbigo e mergulhou lá para baixo... Nesse exato momento, ele afastou a mangueira e olhou direto para ela.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — branqueou ele.

— Na-nada. — respondeu Gina, aflita, agarrando-se à torta como se fosse à própria vida.

Os olhos dele eram verdes — um verdes vivo — e brilhavam de raiva. Naquele instante, podia até ser um assassino de machadinha.

— Me deixe adivinhar — murmurou ele com desdém. — Mandaram você me espionar, certo?

— O quê?

— Aquele par de velhinhas que me vigia o dia inteiro.

— Elas não são velhinhas. — protestou Gina tomando as dores das irmãs Patil. — E não me mandaram aqui.

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Como vizinha, eu estava tentando ser sociável. Mas é claro que o gesto está além da sua compreensão. — retrucou ela zan gada.

— Não sabia que boa vizinhança significava ficar espionando o vizinho. Estava aguardando o resto da exibição?

— Ouça aqui, cara, você não é _**tão**_bonitão, ouviu bem. Já vi muitos melhores.

— Aposto como viu — murmurou ele.

Gina ficou desconcertada ante aquele olhar predador. Não queria que a conversa adquirisse tal sentido.

— Foi um erro vir aqui. — concluiu. — Não sei qual é o seu problema...

— Vou contar qual é o meu problema. — disparou ele. — Vim aqui para ter um pouco de paz e tranquilidade, não para ser o centro das atenções de um bando de solteironas ávidas por sexo.

Era a gota d'água! Sem pensar, Gina arremessou a torta bem no peito dele.

A expressão atônita dele lavou-lhe a alma.

— Bem vindo a Greely! — grunhiu antes de dar a volta e ir embora.

**N/A: Hoje vi meus e-mails, e vi algumas Reviews que recebi, isso me fez lembrar que a muito tempo não posto nada, e como tenho mais algumas prontas decidi postar esta, tentei ver se tinha uma como esta fic e não encontrei então postei.**

**Aos leitores novos, sejam bem-vindos, aos antigos obrigado por não desistirem de mim.**

**Aqueles que um dia leram a fic Será que é difícil entender que te amo? Tenho um noticia de que em breve irei reposta-la e será todos os capítulos, no momento estou tentando me prender ao máximo no compromisso de terminar de escrevê-la e apenas quando terminar irei posta-la, assim não os deixou de novo na mão.**

**Voltando ao assunto desta fic, eu particularmente gosto desta história e como ela esta pronta o ritmo de postagem irá depender de vcs, mais de 3 reviews eu posto o próximo, já que este capitulo é muito pequeno.**


	2. Capitulo II

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Oh, meu Deus, é ela! Somente ao levar a torta no peito Harry Potter percebeu que se tratava de Gi. — sua protetora na infância. Ele sorriu divertido. Gina ainda era tão impetuosa quanto fora na infância, ao correr em sua defesa quando era vítima das outras crianças.

Harry fora uma criança frágil — pálido, magro e desajeitado — incapaz de enfrentar os coleguinhas nas brincadeiras e alvo de troças, portanto. Certo verão o médico lhe recomendara passar as férias no campo e seus pais, preocupados com sua saúde o mandaram ficar com a tia Faye em Greely. Na época já com uns setenta anos esta não se dispusera a distrair um menino de onze anos ocupado e ele meio abandonado acabara conhecendo Gi — uma pimentinha boa de briga!

Lembrava-se de que acontecera algo naquele verão... algo re lacionado à mãe dela... que a obrigara a dar socos ainda com mais freqüência. Companheiros unidos contra o resto do mundo, eles haviam se tornado irmãos de sangue, embora Gina fosse menina. Ela brigava como um menino, e isso bastava para ambos. O pacto fora idéia dela, naturalmente, e o corte no polegar deixara cicatriz. O fato era que sempre que via aquela cicatriz renovava a autoconfiança.

Fitando a marca no dedo, Harry balançou a cabeça, as gotas de água respingando de seus cabelos sobre os ombros. Gina. Sua protetora. Após todos esses anos...

Ela não o reconhecera. Ele não a reconhecera de imediato tampouco, mas quando ela lhe atirou a torta soube de quem se tratava. Sem dúvida, aquele verão significara mais para ele do que para ela. E tinha que reconhecer que mudara muito... exter namente.

Ainda assim, ressentia-se do fato de ela não o ter reconhecido. Não era lógico, mas nunca pretendeu ser lógico. Eis por que voltara a Greely após vinte e tantos anos de ausência. Chegara a uma encruzilhada na vida.

Enfrentava uma crise da meia-idade aos trinta e três anos. Sua risada não tinha graça, de fato não houvera muito do que rir em sua vida ultimamente... até que a pimentinha lhe atirara uma torta. Com riso genuíno desta vez, passou o dedo indicador no creme que lhe cobria o peito e o degustou. Hum, nada mal.

Divertido, recordou a pose desafiadora que Gina adotara após o arremesso certeiro — com as mãos aos quadris, tamborilando com o pé — exatamente como fazia quando criança, ameaçando as outras ante as provocações. Mas nada havia de infantil na curva daqueles lábios. Gi se tornara mulher. Uma mulher que ele queria ver novamente.

— Então minha cara, conheceu nosso homem misterioso? — especulou Parvati Patil ao cruzar com Gina na calçada. — Gina querida! — Ela e a irmã correram atrás dela. — Eu estava falando com você.

— O quê? — Gina parou ao captar a voz das mais nova das irmãs Patil finalmente arrancando-a da fúria interior. — O que disse?

— Perguntei se conheceu o nosso homem misterioso. — repetiu a anciã enxugando o rosto com o lenço rendado.

— Sim, conheci, e é um babaca. — sentenciou Gina sucinta.

— Ele estava de calça jeans ou não? — Padma quis saber.

— Sim, estava de jeans. — respondeu Gina irritada consigo mesma por se entusiasmar com a lembrança de como ele ficava bem de jeans.

— Está vendo? Eu lhe disse. — informou Parvati à irmã com um cutucão de cotovelo. — Me deve cinco dólares.

— O fato de ele estar de jeans naquele momento não significa que estava antes. — disparou Padma. — Não perguntou isso a ele, perguntou? — Voltou-se para Gina.

Gina recordou aqueles quadris esguios apertados no jeans macio e balançou a cabeça a fim de afugentar a imagem.

— Está vendo? Ela não perguntou. — informou Padma triun falmente à irmã. — Então, não tenho que pagar cinco dólares a você. A aposta ainda está valendo.

Gina perdera a paz de espírito. Havia anos não se sentia tão zangada. Na verdade, aquele forasteiro em quem atirara a torta representava _**todos**_os homens — incluindo aquele que a deixara praticamente esperando no altar.

Até então, não se permitira sentir raiva de Draco por sua traição e deserção. Sentira dor, humilhação e até culpa por não ter percebido que havia algo errado, por não ter captado nenhum sinal. Ao atirar a torta desabafara pela primeira vez. E fora muito bom.

— Minha cara, você está bem? — Perguntou Parvati. — Seu rosto está vermelho e você parece ausente, se não se importa que diga isso.

— Ela apenas tem muito em que pensar — opinou Padma. — Quem não teria em sua situação?

— Que _**situação?**_— replicou Gina olhando direto para a velhinha Padma enfrentando a provocação pela primeira vez desde que Draco lhe deixara aquele bilhete. — E não gosto que fale como se eu não estivesse aqui!

— Eu também não gosto quando faz isso — confessou Parvati à irmã.

— Só está zangada porque não ganhou a aposta. — rebateu Padma. — E Gina está zangada porque o noivo era um fraco.

— Draco não é um fraco. — protestou Gina automaticamente a espinha se enrijecendo.

Sempre tomava as dores daqueles que eram aviltados verbalmente. A lembrança de um menino pálido e magrinho de óculos fundo de garrafa lhe surgiu na mente. Admirava-lhe a determi nação, embora contasse apenas oito anos na época.

Draco tinha uma prateleira cheia de troféus para comprovar sua força física. Ainda mantinha o recorde no condado como o atleta com o maior número de vitórias num ano escolar — uma distinção que obtivera no segundo grau; como treinador, levara os Troianos de Greely às quartas-de-final no campeonato estadual do ano anterior.

— É bom que esteja zangada com Draco.— dizia Padma.

— Estou zangada com todo mundo no momento. — resmungou Gina esfregando a testa e afastando os cabelos dos olhos. — O que significa que não sou boa companhia. Se as senhoras me dão licença...

— Claro, minha querida. — compreendeu Parvati.

— Parece que ela não descobriu muita coisa. — resmungou Padma.

— Fique quieta, mana.

— Vou contar uma coisa. — bufou Gina. — Não há dúvida de que azul é a cor que cai melhor nele.

Com um riso, deixou as irmãs Patil fofocando.

Ao chegar ao trabalho na manhã seguinte, Gina sentia que perdera um pouco da segurança obtida na noite anterior. A raiva a sustentara até chegar em casa. Então, a casa vazia e a mesa cheia de presentes de casamento ainda a ser devolvidos a fizeram desabar. Nem a presença de sua gata Magic ajudara.

Apelando para o freezer pegara um pote de sorvete de cho colate com gotas de chocolate e sem se preocupar com taças, mergulhara a colher. Sustentando o pote na mão, consumira quase tudo de uma vez.

Sonhos perdidos. Confiança traída. As lágrimas rolaram en quanto permanecia de pé ao lado da geladeira, com Magic ani nhada a seus pés. Por fim, se compenetrava da verdade. Não exibira o magnífico vestido de noiva que escolhera e mandara vir de Springfield. Não trocaria votos com o homem que amava. Não partilharia a vida com ele. Estava tudo acabado.

Durante os seis meses de noivado com Draco finalmente se integrara à sociedade da cidade como se o escândalo envolvendo sua mãe a afetasse pessoalmente. Com ela tão sociável quanto Draco passaram a freqüentar festas e até se associaram ao Country Club de Greely. Mas não era por isso que estava ali chorando. O fundo do poço se representava pelo fato de não ser amada pelo homem amado, afinal de contas. Eis a causa das lágrimas incessantes.

Eis o motivo da insônia naquela noite que a fizera rolar para lá e para cá na cama estreita, tanto que Magic procurara outro canto para dormir. Quando finalmente adormeceu, foi para sonhar com um homem com uma torta de framboesa no peito musculoso.

Agora, porém, terminado o sonho, tinha que encarar o traba lho... e a bisbilhotice de todos. O movimento na biblioteca au mentara durante a semana anterior e ela sabia por quê. A boa gente de Greely passara a freqüentar a biblioteca só para ver como a "pobre Gina" estava indo. Já fora a "pobre Gina" aos dezesseis anos quando o pai abandonara tudo e se mudara para a Califórnia com sua nova família. Agora voltava a ser a "pobre Gina".

Um colírio removeu as marcas do choro da noite anterior. O rico sorvete embora não houvesse solucionado seus problemas nem aliviado sua _**dor fizera-a**_sentir-se melhor por algum tempo. Então, finalizando a noite terrível a imagem do forasteiro bo quiaberto ao levar aquela torta no peito.

Frente ao novo dia tentara elevar o astral usando um vestido florido para ir trabalhar. Tomara especial cuidado com a maquiagem e o cabelo. O resultado final era... legal. Sabia que não era nenhuma beldade. Tinha uma estrutura elegante, cabelos ruivos flamejantes aceitáveis num corte na altura dos ombros, com boas feições. Uma franja escondia boa parte de sua testa, que considerava larga. Tendo sempre um sorriso pronto, gostava de pensar que seus olhos castanho âmbar refletiam sua inteligência. Draco lhe dissera que tinha um lindo sorriso... Mas naquela época Draco dissera muitas coisas.

Infelizmente, já terminara o trabalho de catalogação que a ocu para no dia anterior. De qualquer forma parecia que as pessoas já não estavam vindo tanto para vê-la. Pela primeira vez na se mana o lugar estava vazio e deserto.

Os passos de Gina ecoavam no assoalho de madeira en quanto ela arrumava os jornais deixados nas mesas de leitura. Talvez fosse hora de procurar outra colocação, numa cidade maior, numa biblioteca que contasse com verba e uma equipe profissio nal ao invés de um grupo de voluntários. Talvez fosse hora de sair de Greely...

Mas então sua amiga Luna Lovegood chegou lembrando a Gina por que permanecia. Por causa de pessoas como Luna.

— Então como está indo? — perguntou a amiga com sua voz suave, enquanto se juntava a Gina à mesa de leitura.

— O melhor possível, acho.

Luna deu-lhe um abraço. Conheciam-se desde a sexta série. Ao longo dos anos haviam partilhado confidências, risos e lá grimas. Numa época de amizades descartáveis, aquele relaciona mento de décadas dava a Gina a estabilidade que ela tanto valorizava. Luna teria sido a dama de honra em seu casamento e fora a primeira pessoa que ela chamara após receber o bilhete de Draco.

— Como posso ajudar? — perguntava Luna agora como já fizera antes.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Você já faz muito me dando apoio e me mantendo sã.

— Gostaria de poder fazer mais. — Luna era muito tímida preferindo recuar em qualquer situação. Hesitara em aceitar o convite para ser dama de honra, pois se constrangia sob os olhares de todos. Mas aceitara porque Gina precisava e era amiga de verdade.

— As irmãs Patil pegaram no seu pé de novo? — perguntou Luna em voz baixa.

Padma Patil fora sua professora no jardim-de-infância quando muito a intimidara.

— Ainda não, mas devem aparecer logo.

— Acho melhor voltar ao trabalho. — disse Luna. Era caixa numa loja de conveniência que tinha o orgulho de vender de aspirinas a zíperes. — Estou na hora de almoço. Passo em sua casa mais tarde.

Após a partida de Luna a biblioteca ficou em silêncio nova mente. A casa de cerca de trezentos metros quadrados em que funcionava fora doada à cidade para tal fim. Uma empreiteira fizera as reformas necessárias graciosamente e inaugurou-se a biblioteca, no mesmo verão em que a mãe de Gina fugira.

Pouca coisa mudara na biblioteca desde aquele tempo. Gina tentara incrementar o serviço organizando uma sessão mensal de leitura para crianças pequenas, um clube de leitura para crianças maiores e uma livraria para arrecadar dinheiro visando a novas aquisições.

O menor dos dois quartos fora transformado na sala de leitura onde se encontrava nesse momento, abrigando o acervo de ma teriais de referência e as enciclopédias, assim como um arquivo de panfletos. O outro quarto, muito maior, abrigava a coleção de não-ficção, ao passo que os livros novos e os de ficção ficavam na prateleira da antiga sala de estar. A seção infantil ocupava a garagem dupla pintada com cores vivas.

Havia cadeiras à disposição em todo canto possível. Havia também uma mesa de estudo junto ao balcão, que dava para a antiga cozinha e agora constituía o espaço de trabalho de Gina. Não existia espaço ocioso, nem espaço desperdiçado, tampouco.

A biblioteca ficava aberta quarenta horas por semana e fechava aos domingos e segundas-feiras. Gina pretendia usar suas férias de duas semanas quando a biblioteca permanecia na lua-de-mel. Ao ter o casamento cancelado, cancelara as férias também, mas prometera a si mesma uma viagem curta no verão — a qual planejaria sozinha.

Não fazia idéia de onde Draco pretendia levá-la na lua-de-mel.

Ele insistira em tratar de todos os preparativos, e ela aceitara. Nada disso importava agora.

Naquela mesma tarde Gina redigia cartas para vários de partamentos agrícolas requisitando material gratuito para o arqui vo de panfletos quando sentiu que alguém a observava. Erguendo o olhar viu o forasteiro de pé junto ao balcão. De camiseta branca com uma caixa de papelão, ele a olhava com expectativa.

Gina já lidara com bagunceiros na biblioteca — como Dennis, de doze anos, pego fumando no banheiro, e o sr. Obersdorf, de noventa anos, que insistia em que a biblioteca devia assinar a _**Playboy.**_Sendo assim, poderia lidar com o homem misterioso também — fosse quem fosse.

— Trouxe uma coisa para você. — disse ele. Ela não se intimidou permanecendo em silêncio. — Após sua recepção de boas-vindas exótica ontem, pensei que podia devolver o favor. — Vendo-a mais tensa, ele continuou: — Relaxe. Não vou jogar em você. — Abriu a caixa para mostrar a torta lá dentro. — É de framboesa. Para substituir a que foi destruída ontem.

— Não precisava. — comentou ela cautelosamente mantendo a distância.

Harry sentiu-se desapontado. Mesmo a tão pouca distância sem ele estar todo molhado ela não o reconhecera. Tivera esperança de ver seu rosto se iluminar com um sorriso. Não teria essa sorte. A decepção seguiu-se a raiva de si mesmo e dela, por lhe provocar essas idéias tolas.

— Ora, olá, Gina, espero não estar interrompendo. — in terrompeu a sra. Cantrell entrando na biblioteca. Chegando mais perto, observou Harry com curiosidade indisfarçada. — Então se conhecem, hein?

— Não. — apressou-se Gina.

— Sim. — disse Harry ao mesmo tempo.

— Não está interrompendo nada, sra. Cantrell — sentenciou Gina firme. — Em que posso ajudá-la?

— Queria saber se o livro de Dean Koontz já foi devolvido. — informou a sra. Cantrell, sempre observando o homem a seu lado.

— Não. — respondeu Gina. — Como já disse ontem vai levar de uma semana a dez dias para estar de volta. A senhora é a próxima na lista de reserva.

— Oh, certo. — A sra. Cantrell olhava para Harry de soslaio.

— Você me disse. Devo ter me esquecido com todo esse movi mento aqui ultimamente. — Por fim encarou Gina. — Então me diga está se sentindo melhor querida? Ainda não posso acre ditar que o nosso Draco tenha feito uma coisa dessas. — Quase insinuava que Gina é que fizera algo para que o noivo desistisse no último minuto. — Teve notícias dele?

— Não e espero não ter. — informou Gina seca. A sra. Cantrell se fez de solidária.

— É uma vergonha. Vocês pareciam um casal perfeito. Bem, acho que é melhor ir e deixar vocês dois voltarem ao que estavam fazendo. — A mulher saiu rápido ansiosa por espalhar as novi dades sobre o homem misterioso levando doces a Gina.

Gina fechou os olhos imaginando a sra. Cantrell exagerando os fatos, totalmente fora de controle. Todos saberiam em quinze minutos.

— Quem é o caro Draco e o que ele fez? — perguntou Harry com tamanha presunção que ela arregalou os olhos.

— Não é de sua conta. — rebateu Gina.

— Passa a ser agora.

— Quem pensa que é?

— Eu sei quem eu sou. — respondeu ele. —Mas você não, correto?

— É a sua maneira de dizer que é alguém importante? Porque se for isso não estou impressionada.

— Pareceu impressionada a noite passada. —Ponderou ele, perspicaz.

Gina olhou para ele. Harry sorriu.

— Sabe a última vez que perdeu a calma, você abriu o lábio de Biff por ele ter me dado um soco. Lembra disso, Gi?

**N/A: Como o prometido ai esta o segundo capitulo, um pouco maior do que o anterior.**

**Espero que estejam se divertindo com a fic.**

**Mais cinco Reviews e teram o próximo capitulo.**

**Lily**


	3. Capitulo III

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Oh, meu Deus, era _**ele!**_Era seu companheiro de infância, Harry — na forma de _**lasanha.**_Saído das trevas! Gina mal podia crer no que via. Mas focalizou _**aqueles**_olhos.

Como se perguntasse: _**é você mesmo?,**_ela chegou mais perto para olhar diretamente aqueles olhos verdes. Era ele mesmo sim. O sorriso coquete que a arrebatara antes. A presença poderosa. Mas era dos olhos que se lembrava — olhos maduros demais para um menino de onze anos.

Ele crescera... e como! Naquele verão havia tanto tempo, ele usara o cabelo curtinho. Lembrava-se de como as outras crianças gozaram dele, já que a moda era cabelos compridos. Agora ele exibia cabelos curtos e rebeldes. Não eram lisos, de forma alguma, mas uma rebelião de fios que dava a aparência de ter levado um choque.

O menino fracote e desajeitado não tinha nada a ver com esse rosto anguloso, o maxilar quadrado, a forma esguia. Gina per correu com o olhar as feições amigos, passando aos ombros e sobre a camiseta branca arrebatada pela postura autoconfiante. O Harry que conhecera tinha o corpo sempre desleixado como se quisesse ficar invisível.

Naturalmente já se haviam passado mais de vinte anos. Muita coisa ocorrera nesse meio tempo. Mas nada se comparava à transformação de Harry Potter: era como se ele tivesse sido polido com fogo.

— Perdeu a língua? — perguntou ele seco encarando seu olhar espantado.

— Você parece... — Ela acenou a mão no ar em sua direção. — ... diferente.

— Você também. Não a reconheci até que pregou a torta no meu peito.

Gina ruborizou ante a lembrança de como perdera a com postura.

— Me desculpe...

— Não faz mal. — interrompeu ele. — Eu mereci. A Gi que conheci atiraria mais que uma torta em mim.

— A Gi que conheceu não existe mais. — retrucou ela.

— Não penso assim. — Chegando mais perto ele a estudou com atenção do mesmo modo que ela fizera há pouco. — Ela está aí em algum lugar. Só fico imaginando o que aconteceu para que ficasse assim tão submissa.

— Viver me fez isso.

— Viver com o "caro Draco"? O que o imbecil fez com você?

Gina parou sem querer dizer que Draco a passara para trás. Harry saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas no momento preferia que fosse mais tarde. Mudou de assunto:

— O que está fazendo de volta a Greely após tanto tempo?

— Estou passando férias.

— Esta não é a capital do lazer. — ponderou ela.

— Vim pela quietude e pela tranqüilidade. Tenho que pensar em muitas coisas.

— Paz e tranqüilidade. Parece bom. — Ela também precisava disso.

— Ouça, caso se sinta melhor ouvi dizer que seu casamento foi adiado.

— Então, por que perguntou quem era Draco? — replicou Gina aborrecida novamente.

— Queria que _**você**_me contasse. Houve um tempo em que dividíamos nossos problemas.

— Isso foi há séculos.

— Tenho um excelente ombro para amparar lamentações. — ofereceu Harry.

Ela notou aqueles ombros, ombros excelentes, acompanhados de um tórax perfeito.

— Vamos lá. — instigou ele. — Sempre disse que eu era um bom ouvinte.

— Por que está tão interessado? — investigou ela.

— Porque você foi uma boa amiga um dia e gostaria de re tribuir o favor. Acho que está precisando de um amigo agora.

Ele estava certo, tinha que admitir. Luna vivia se oferecendo, mas não queria sobrecarregá-la sabendo como era sensível.

— Que tal conversarmos hoje à noite durante o jantar? — sugeriu Harry. Notando sua hesitação acrescentou: — Quer coisa melhor para as fofocas locais do que ser vista com o misterioso da cidade? Daria pano para as mangas ao invés de comentários sobre a "pobre Gina". Mostraria a todos que está inteira e a toda.

Gina irritou-se com aquelas palavras.

— Não sabe o que é ser largada como eu fui!

— _**Sei**_o que é passar por uma humilhação, Gi. Na verdade sou especialista; passei a infância e a adolescência enfrentando esse problema.

— É diferente. — murmurou ela.

— Como assim? Ser publicamente rejeitado e ridicularizado tem o mesmo efeito do que está sentindo agora. É por isso que estou determinado a ajudá-la da mesma forma como me ajudou quando éramos crianças.

— Não precisa...

— Sim, precisa. Vamos dar a essa cidade mais alguma coisa para falar. O que acha?

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Ainda não se acostumara à idéia de que esse moreno bonitão e forte era o mesmo menino que conhecera.

— Preciso pensar no assunto.

— Ótimo. Pense o quanto quiser. Mas queira ou não vou ajudá-la.

Aquela atitude deixou Gina furiosa.

— Os homens sempre acham que têm razão.

— Melhorou. — observou Harry com aprovação. — Prefiro esse brilho de guerra em seus olhos àquele olhar assustado.

— Não me importa sua preferência. — disparou Gina.

— Não ainda, mas vai se importar. — Percebendo as faíscas Harry sorriu e deu um passo para trás fora do alcance de arremesso de tortas. — Ah, aí está ela, minha Gi está de volta! Espero que permaneça. As coisas iam ficar _**muito**_interessantes. — As sobiando suavemente saiu da biblioteca.

Gina acabara de tirar a torta de cima do balcão quando as irmãs Patil chegaram afoitas. Padma olhava para trás, por sobre o ombro.

— Estou dizendo, Parvati, há qualquer coisa nesse homem... Sei que já o vi antes.

— Claro que já o viu antes. — reafirmou Parvati. — Com os óculos de ópera. Ontem.

— Não, quero dizer que já o vi antes disso. Verificou as fotos na delegacia? Dos criminosos procurados?

Parvati assentiu.

— E? — quis Padma saber.

— E nada. Ele não se parece com nenhum deles.

— Tudo bem, Gina? — saudou Padma, esquecendo a irmã. — É um trabalho para você, com sua habilidade de catalogação. Minha irmã e eu já fizemos algumas verificações. Ela foi ver as fotos dos procurados na delegacia e eu verifiquei os vídeos do programa "Os Mais Procurados da América". Não o localizamos ainda, mas conseguiremos. Nunca esqueço um rosto, sei que já vi esse homem antes. A sra. Cantrell disse que viu você e o forasteiro conversando como velhos amigos. Disse que ele trouxe doces para você. — Fez cara de quem não acreditava. — Agora vejo que a sra. Cantrell é uma abelhuda e inventa essas histórias, mas achei melhor verificar com você.

— Verificar o quê? — perguntou Gina deliberadamente se fazendo de boba. Não estava querendo ser boazinha naquele mo mento.

— O homem misterioso, naturalmente. Sei que está atrapalhada por causa de Draco minha querida, mas tem que começar a se concentrar. O homem falou com você Gina? Sabemos que ele esteve aqui, porque o vimos saindo quando chegamos.

— Sim, ele falou comigo.

— E? O que ele disse? Conseguiu alguma informação dele? Vamos Gina, não seja tímida. Vá falando.

— Você está sendo autoritária. — censurou Parvati agitando o lenço antes que Gina pudesse falar. — Não seja impaciente. Gina vai contar no devido tempo, não é, querida?

— Aposto que ele a ameaçou e por isso está tão quieta.— declarou Padma.

Conhecendo a imaginação fértil de Padma Gina decidiu que era hora de esclarecer tudo antes que elas extrapolassem.

— O motivo de ele ser familiar é porque já esteve em Greely antes.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Parvati.

— Harry Potter. — respondeu Gina. Como elas continuavam indiferentes, Gina acrescentou: — O sobrinho da sra. Abinworth, Harry. Passou um verão aqui quando tinha onze anos.

— Eu me lembro do sobrinho da senhora Abinworth: era bem magrinho. — declarou Padma.

— Ele cresceu. — comentou Gina.

— E como! — murmurou Parvati.

— Não acredito nisso. — manteve Padma decidida. — Não há jeito de ter mudado tanto. Ele disse que é o sobrinho da sra. Abinworth, certo?

— Não, ele não me disse. Eu o reconheci.

— Você não o reconheceu quando esteve no chalé ontem. — ponderou Padma.

— Como disse, ele mudou.

— Mudou demais para ser verdade se me permite. — senten ciou Padma. — Viu algum documento? A carteira de motorista?

— Claro que não.

— Por que não? Pensei que os usuários da biblioteca tivessem que mostrar algum documento para retirar livros.

— Só se quiserem um cartão da biblioteca. E ele não veio para retirar livros.

— Por que ele veio, então?

— Para se desculpar por ter sido grosseiro quando o visitei ontem.

— Qual foi a desculpa que deu?

— Também não havia me reconhecido. Não até que eu... — Gina interrompeu, não querendo dizer que atirara a torta nele.

— Não até que você o quê? — exigiu Padma,

— Ficasse zangada com ele. — Gina tentou consertar.

— Por que ficou zangada... — Desta vez foi Padma que parou no meio da frase quando lhe ocorreu uma nova idéia. — O homem não estava nu quando o visitou ontem não é? Eu me lembro de ter perguntado isso a você na ocasião e você assegurou que ele estava de calça. Não estava escondendo a verdade para não ferir nossa sensibilidade, não é, querida?

— Claro que não. Ele só não foi muito amigável e fiquei zangada com a atitude. Então, ele veio aqui para se desculpar e isso é tudo.

Padma franziu o cenho desconfiada.

— Parece que tem mais alguma coisa que não quer contar para nós. E a caixa de doces da confeitaria que a senhora Cantrell disse que viu no balcão? Ele estava tentando enganá-la com doces?

— Com aquele visual não precisa desses artifícios. — inseriu Parvati sonhadora — Ele serviria de modelo para as capas dos meus livros!

— Ele tem tórax para isso. — concordou Padma.

— Falando de romances chegou aquele de capa dura que estava esperando Parvati — comentou Gina ansiosa para trocar de assunto.

As irmãs saíram dali a pouco sabendo que Gina não reve laria mais nada. Gina também desconfiava de que Padma não acreditava que Harry era quem dizia ser.

Gina _**não**_tinha dúvidas. Embora Harry tivesse mudado muito as semelhanças ainda estavam lá para aqueles que tivessem sen sibilidade para enxergar além do tipo irlandês.

Ao se acomodar à escrivaninha Gina viu de novo a caixa de torta que Harry trouxera. Tinha que devolver a ele. Não pre cisava de mais uma torta em sua vida. Devolveria a torta esta noite assim que fechasse a biblioteca às sete horas.

Naquela tarde, Gina refez o caminho ao chalé alugado de Harry imaginando por que ele voltara a Greely. Não era um lugar típico para passar as férias. Ele disse que queria paz e tranqüilidade. Realmente tinham muito disso ali. A pequena cidade con tava cerca de oitocentos habitantes e era rodeada por plantações. O lago Momento era um dos inúmeros na área que pontilhavam os hectares de área plantada. Quanto a Greely era formada por três ruas sombreadas que se afastavam com meticulosa precisão. Mas não tanto a ponto de espantar Harry.

Gina morava na parte norte da cidade a apenas dois quar teirões do lago. Na verdade, as quadras terminavam antes dando lugar a uma área arborizada onde ficavam algumas cabanas. O chalé Poindexter era o único em boas condições. O resto já des moronara por falta de manutenção. Muitas famílias haviam dei xado Greely à procura de melhores oportunidades.

Gina passara rapidamente em casa para trocar a roupa de trabalho por um top azul mais confortável, um short de algodão branco e um par de tênis brancos surrados. Precisava comprar tênis novos, mas gastara todo o dinheiro naquele barco furado que fora o preparativo do casamento. Tênis não estavam na lista.

Acreditava poder ainda devolver parte do enxoval novo, toda a lingerie de seda e os vestidos floridos para férias, recuperando o dinheiro ou trocando as peças por artigos mais práticos.

Draco garantira que a levaria para algum lugar quente na lua-de-mel. Disse que faria uma surpresa. E fez mesmo.

Gina imaginava se houvera sinais de que ele estava sendo infiel. Sinais que ela na sua felicidade cega não notara. Repassou mentalmente os últimos dias que passaram juntos procurando alguma indicação de onde errara. Sabendo agora o que não sabia na ocasião, _**cada **_palavra dele parecia suspeita e concluiu que não se achava em posição de julgar nada.

Quando chegou ao chalé, Harry estava novamente com a man gueira de jardim na mão. Só que desta vez dirigia o jato para o carro não sobre si mesmo.

— Você está ocupado. — notou ela dizendo a si mesma que estava aliviada, pois não teria que ficar. — Só passei para de volver a torta. Não preciso. Isto é, comprei a torta ontem para você; como esta substitui aquela, ainda é sua. — Praguejando contra a falta de desembaraço decidiu se calar ruborizando.

— Estou mesmo precisando de uma pausa. — disse Harry pou sando a mangueira e fechando a torneira ao lado do chalé.

— Prefere chá gelado ou cerveja?

— Não, realmente não posso ficar...

Mas ele já se fora, deixando-a de pé ali com a torta na mão.

— Trouxe uma cerveja. — informou Harry um minuto mais tarde deixando a porta de tela bater. — Acho que você precisa de uma após o dia que teve.

— O que sabe sobre o dia que tive?

— Vi aquelas duas remanescentes da inquisição espanhola en trando na biblioteca quando saía, hoje. Parecia que iam sabatinar você'.

Gina encolheu os ombros.

— Estavam curiosas a seu respeito.

— Imagino. A julgar pela espionagem com os binóculos no outro dia. — comentou ele.

— Como sabe que estavam usando binóculos? Na verdade, acho que eram apenas óculos de ópera e não conseguiram ver muito bem, mas ainda...

— Vi o sol refletindo no vidro através das árvores. — Harry sentou-se numa cadeira de diretor na varanda e bateu na outra convidando Gina a se acomodar. — Vamos, sente-se e descanse um pouco.

— Essa é outra razão para estar devolvendo a torta — comentou Gina. — Não preciso engordar mais ainda.

— Você me parece ótima. — opinou ele observando Gina dos pés à cabeça.

— Obrigada, mas não precisa ser gentil. Sei que estou meio fora do peso.

— Nos lugares certos, eu diria. — acrescentou ele com um sorriso que brilhava como o sol no lago.

— Sim, certo. — aceitou ela subindo os degraus até a varanda e se sentando na cadeira ao seu lado. Pousou a torta numa mesinha perto e pegou a cerveja gelada que ele oferecia.

— Posso pegar um copo se preferir.

— Não, está bem assim. — retrucou ela esforçando-se para abrir a tampinha sem quebrar a unha. Já quebrara duas unhas aquela semana e roera outras três. Queria proteger as que resta vam.

Harry solucionou o problema pegando a lata e abrindo-a para ela.

— Obrigada.

— Disponha.

Ficaram ali em silêncio por algum tempo, o que surpreendeu Gina. Já esquecera como a presença de Harry era confortadora. Quando eram crianças podiam ficar sentados apreciando a com panhia um do outro durante horas. Também discutiam acalora damente quando necessário. O fato era que se sentiam bem juntos — em silêncio ou no calor de uma conversa.

— Isto é ótimo. — murmurou Harry.

Gina não sabia se ele se referia ao frescor da brisa vindo do lago, à cerveja ou a sua companhia. Talvez uma combinação das três. Mas ela concordava, _**era**_ótimo.

— Me lembro de estar assim quando éramos crianças. — con fidenciou ele. — Claro que bebíamos refrigerantes na época e você estava sempre descalça.

Gina sorriu.

— Já tinha esquecido.

— Quer dizer que superou seus dias de descalça? Que vergo nha. Você tinha pés engraçadinhos. E costumava mexer os de dinhos quando estava feliz.

— Tem uma memória e tanto.

— Só para coisas importantes.

Virando a cabeça ele ficou olhando para ela avaliando a trans formação. Nervosa, ela desviou o olhar.

— Pode tirar os sapatos se quiser — convidou ele. — Olhe vou fazer como você. — Tirou os tênis e apoiou os pés descalços no corrimão da varanda que estava bem ali à disposição.

Um instante depois Gina estava descalça com os pés perto dos dele. Ah, que paraíso! Mexeu os dedos. Olhando para ele, ela devolveu seu sorriso.

— Que bom, não? — comentou ele atrevido. Ela assentiu.

— Já tinha esquecido de como era bom.

— Eu também. — confidenciou ele.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Na verdade, não era um si lêncio total, pois o entardecer se fazia acompanhar de seus sons; naturais, dos grilos, dos pássaros, das abelhas.

Esse momento de paz foi interrompido quando Gina soltou um gemido. Uma farpa de madeira penetrara em seu calcanhar.

— O que foi? — perguntou Harry.

— Uma farpa de madeira no meu pé. — informou ela desgostosa.

— Aqui, me deixe ver. — Ele apanhou-lhe o pé antes que ela pudesse protestar pousando-o sobre a coxa inclinando-se e examinando a farpa.

— É, é uma farpa. Uma grande. — Agarrou o pé levantando-o para ver melhor.

Aquele toque transmitia força e gentileza. O contato provocava em Gina sensações que lhe percorriam a perna, subindo as coxas e chegando a locais mais íntimos. Perturbada ela olhava para aquelas mãos cujos dedos longos e esguios deslizavam sobre sua pele pálida. As unhas eram curtas naqueles dedos delicados como os de um pianista, ou artista. Sem dúvida, ele a perturbava mais e mais a cada mínimo movimento.

— Fique quieta. — ordenou ele, quando ela se mexeu na cadeira. — Calma, vou tirar agora. — Removeu a farpa. — Aí está. — Jogou o fragmento de madeira por sobre o parapeito da varanda. Massageando o pé fez com que o sangue circulasse limpando a ferida. — Fique aí, vou pegar um curativo para você.

Ele voltou num minuto e Gina comentou:

— Agora me lembro por que parei de andar descalça. — Fazendo careta colocou o curativo e calçou o sapato. — Bem já estava de saída mesmo.

— Pensou no meu plano? — perguntou Harry.

— Sim, e acho que não vai funcionar. Ninguém vai acreditar que você está interessado em mim a não ser como amigo.

Ele franziu o cenho as sobrancelhas ainda mais escuras.

— Por que não?

— Porque um homem como você não olharia duas vezes para uma mulher como eu.

— O que isso quer dizer? Sou um homem como qualquer outro.

— Mais atraente que os outros. — corrigiu ela.

— Que cresceu como o mais feio de todos. — revelou ele. — Acredite em mim, sei como é ser julgado pela aparência seja boa ou ruim.

— Desculpe.

— Não desculpo. — disparou ele. — Esperava mais de você.

— Isso, me censure. — rebateu ela. — Sou humana.

— E errar é humano, certo? Que bom que pensa assim. Esta tarde você se esforçou ao máximo para ser a perfeita bibliotecariazinha.

— Para começar, não sou uma bibliotecariazinha. — declarou Gina zangada. — Se me lembro, eu era mais alta que você quando éramos crianças e embora você tivesse espichado nesses vinte anos não sou nenhuma tampinha. Segundo, não fale mal das bibliotecárias como se fossem desprezíveis. As bibliotecárias são como todas as outras pessoas. Não somos como a imagem estereotipada que nos deram. Não sou casada. E daí? Faço bem o meu trabalho. Não sou mosca morta!

— Nunca disse que era. — acalmou ele o tom denunciando que entendera mais do que ela dizia.

Gina sussurrou.

— Meu noivo fugiu com uma garota de vinte e poucos anos, sabia disso?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Uma gata de vinte e um anos.

— Quantos anos tem Draco?

— Trinta e nove.

— Devia ser mais sábio. — declarou Harry.

— Não me diga que não fugiria com uma garota assim se tivesse oportunidade — desdenhou ela.

— Já tive oportunidade. — informou Harry indiferente. — E não fiz nada.

— Então você é santo. A maioria dos homens não é.

— Desde quanto virou especialista em homens? — rebateu ele seco. — Aposto como Draco foi o primeiro caso sério em sua vida.

— Bem, está enganado.

— Certo, então ele foi o segundo.

Gina estava cuspindo fogo pelos olhos, lembrando-se de como sempre odiara quando ele criança lhe atirava na cara a verdade crua, que ela em geral não queria ouvir.

— Como começamos com esse assunto, afinal? Por que não falamos da _**sua**_vida pessoal?

— Talvez porque eu não tenha uma.

— Acho difícil acreditar. — revelou ela.

— No momento. — continuou ele com um sorriso lento.

— E já teve muitas mulheres na sua vida? — perguntou ela vendo que ele franzia o cenho. — Ei, faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço. Me perguntou coisas pessoais é justo que eu também saiba da sua vida.

— Admito que quando estava com meus vinte anos e as mulheres finalmente começaram a me notar, me aproveitei da situação. Foi incrível no começo. Mas logo enjoa.

— Oh? Por que isso? - Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Não sou do tipo garoto de enfeite.

— Não apareceu ninguém mais sério?

— Só uma. Rompemos no ano passado. Na verdade, ela me deu o fora. Então sei como é.

— Já superou?

— É seu jeito de perguntar se você também vai superar? — perguntou ele esperto. — Se for, a resposta é sim.

— Você gostava muito dela? — prosseguiu ela.

— Não a amava nem um pouco.

— Mas disse que era sério.

— E era.

— Não entendo.

— Não, não poderia.

— Se não a amava, então não pode saber como é ser traído pela pessoa amada — argumentou Gina.

— Você ainda ama Draco? - Baixando os olhos, ela aquiesceu. Harry olhou-a surpreso.

— Não posso desligar meus sentimentos como um interruptor. — explicou ela defensiva. — Bem, tenho que ir.

— Você precisa de mim mais do que eu imaginava. — murmurou ele.

— Não _**preciso**_de você em absoluto.

— Certo, ótimo. Mas eu preciso daquela mangueira aí a seus pés — disse ele enquanto a seguia da varanda ao jardim e apon tava o carro. — Segure para mim por um segundo, por favor.

Ela obedeceu e ele só molhou um pouco a superfície do Volvo branco antes de lhe passar a mangueira novamente.

— Obrigado.

Seus dedos se tocaram provocando em ambos um excitamento confuso. Como se encostasse numa brasa, Gina derrubou a mangueira no chão, ao que o jato se voltou para cima, atingindo-a no rosto.

Harry riu da expressão atônita dela.

— Devia se ver no espelho!

A risada quebrou a tensão criada pela discussão de pouco antes e Gina se inclinou para apanhar a mangueira.

— Então, acha que foi engraçado, não é? Olhe isso! — Apontou o jato d'água direto nele. — Talvez devesse ter dito _**lave**_isto!

Vendo-o espernear ensopado, lembrou-se do dia anterior, quan do observara a água percorrer aquele corpo esguio, aqueles mús culos bronzeados no tórax desnudo e o cós da calça jeans. Agora, a camiseta branca se agarrava a ele como uma segunda pele.

— Sua diabinha!

— Já disse para não se referir a mim no diminutivo. — lembrou ela com um sorriso largo mandando outro jato nele.

— Me dá isso aqui. — ordenou ele, inclinando-se sobre a capota do carro tentando apanhar a mangueira. Conseguiu, embora fi casse todo molhado.

Gina rapidamente se afastou.

— Agora Harry, já chega. Vamos parar e estamos quites.

— De jeito nenhum!

— Você nunca entra em acordo? — perguntou ela.

— Nunca. Eu dou o troco. — Segurando-a pelo braço com pletou: — Tome isso!

Gina fechou os olhos esperando que ele a molhasse toda. Ao invés disso, ouviu a mangueira cair de lado e sentiu os lábios dele acariciando os seus.

— Não olhe agora, mas as velhinhas estão nos espionando. — sussurrou ele contra sua boca.

— Vamos proporcionar a elas alguma coisa, certo? — Sem esperar mais mergulhou o rosto para um beijo.

**N/A: Bom Aqui esta mais um capitulo.**

**Espero que estejam se divertindo com a fic.**

**Sobre os comentários e as post eu costumo deixar a média de 3 por cada capitulo, para que isso? Para saber que estão lendo, agradeço os comentários de todos, mas fiquem tranquilos não sou do tipo que chantageia parando, mesmo se não tiver postaria no prazo de uma semana, posto antes pq sabendo q vcs estão lendo através dos comentários não acho justo fazê-los esperar.**

**Voltando a fic... Como podem ter percebido agora as coisas começam a mudar, vocês iram ver que a Pobre Gina não é tão pobre assim... além do mais se tivessem um moreno como esse cadê a pobreza?**


	4. Capitulo IV

**N/A: Antes de postar o capitulo queria esclarecer uma coisa.**

**Infelizmente estes dias ando sem tempo e por isso não venho respondendo as reviews como devido, entretanto respondi nos primeiros capítulos reviews de 3 pessoas que achavam que esta história é minha, equivoco provocado pelo meu desleixo em não notar que não havia postado o prólogo onde constava a informação.**

**Esta história se trata de uma adaptação do livro da autora Cathie Linz, cujo recomendo imensamente seus livro, principalmente a série das fadas madrinhas. Não só acho que mereça, mas sim que DEVE receber os devidos créditos.**

**Peço desculpas por isso, afinal em todas as outras adaptações eu avisei a principio, coisa que não percebi não ter feito nesta.**

**Acrescento também a uma determinada pessoa que ANTES de mandar um e-mail extenso e tedioso de conteúdo extremamente ofensivo a minha pessoa, com dizeres que me falta competência para escrever uma história própria verifique se não esta falando um absurdo. Lógico que não tenho o talento que essas maravilhosas escritoras tem, porém metade das histórias são de autoria minha e isso é claro se você ler.**

**Tenho histórias originais assim como adaptações que comecei a fazer a pedido de uma amiga, enquanto me dedico a escrever minhas fics posto as adaptações não deixando o leitor sem algo para ler.**

**Não vou deixar de postar adaptações por que alguém resolveu dizer absurdos sobre mim, peço que antes de me julgar dizendo que não passo de ladra de histórias, verifique minhas outras adaptações e veja se cada uma delas não tem a menção do autor original, para mim fic é uma diversão, uma forma de estar um pouco mais com os personagens que tanto amamos criados pela nossa Diva J.K. Rowling.**

**Outro ponto discutível, SE eu quisesse roubar a autoria dessa história porque seria somente dessa? Poderia tê-lo feito nas outras adaptações também, não acha?**

**Bom... Peço desculpa pelo desabafo, mas essa pessoa que me mandou o e-mail soube ser bem desagradável. ¬¬'**

**Espero que aproveitem o capitulo.**

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Harry mantinha os lábios quentes sobre os de Gina que não ocultava a surpresa. Para um ho mem que estava supostamente fazendo uma encenação, ele fazia um trabalho danado de bom, concluía ela, confusa. Onde ele apren dera a beijar assim? Não restava nenhuma ponta da timidez que o atormentara na infância.

Ele se movia com segurança e confiança trazendo-a ainda para mais junto dele. Dominada pela onda de prazer sensual que tomava conta de seu ser, Gina não protestou. O beijo provocava-lhe excitação, espanto e fascinação. Seu coração pulsava enquanto ele explorava a curva de seus lábios com a pontinha aveludada da língua. Ele a seduzia, convidando sua língua a entrar na brincadeira. Na verdade, era um convite bom demais para recusar.

Hesitante Gina entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele in vadisse. Esperava que ele viesse como uma tempestade, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ao contrário, parecia satisfeito em respeitar o limite, usando a língua para experimentar o contorno de seus lábios antes de passar para os cantinhos. Ela não precisava mais de amostras já se convencida dos prazeres sensuais que ele tinha a oferecer.

O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, foi se tornando uma explo ração mútua que progredia do excitamento para a fome insaciável. Gina mergulhou os dedos na cabeleira de Harry; ele gentilmente posicionou-lhe a cabeça a fim de obter um melhor ângulo mais íntimo.

Movendo-se com experiência sutil, ele a puxou devagarinho até que seus corpos estivessem tão alinhados quando suas bocas. Alargando o abraço, ele a pressionou junto de si com firmeza. Segurando-lhe a cabeça pela nuca, continuou acariciando-lhe os cabelos sedosos mantendo a outra mão nas costas dela, o toque dos dedos causando-lhe arrepios.

No subconsciente Gina pensou ouvir seu nome seguido de um limpar de garganta. Não podia ser Harry. Ele não teria fôlego para limpar a garganta. Nem ela. Não se importou. A respiração não lhe parecia importante nesse instante e não podia competir com o irresistível desejo de prosseguir com o beijo.

Ela ouviu seu nome de novo, desta vez num tom autoritário para acabar de vez com o clima sensual que imperava.

— Gina!

Gina se afastou dos braços de Harry como se tivesse levado uma chicotada.

—Desculpe interromper, mas achamos que gostariam de saber das novidades — declarou Padma seca, com a irmã do lado.

— Novidades? — Gina levou a mão direita aos lábios que ainda latejavam, resultado do beijo de Harry. Era uma sensação prazerosa. — Que novidades? Tem alguma coisa errada?

— Depende do que considera errado. — respondeu Padma com um encolher de ombros. — Draco está de volta. E Cho não está com ele.

Gina ainda estava tonta do beijo, por isso a informação da irmãs custou a chegar a seu cérebro.

— Draco...

— É isso. Seu noivo. — confirmou Padma.

— Ex-noivo. — corrigiram Harry e Parvati ao mesmo tempo.

— Draco está de volta? — repetiu Gina finalmente en tendendo.

— E não está com Cho. — repetiu Parvati.

Gina se sentiu encher de esperança. Talvez Draco houvesse caído na realidade. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que fora um erro deixá-la.

Harry percebeu o traço de esperança em Gina, cujo rosto se iluminara como néon. Certamente, ela não podia sentir nada por um cara que praticamente a deixara esperando no altar. Certo, havia menos de cinco minutos ela admitira que ainda o amava, mas não dera muito crédito a essa declaração. Não depois do que o canalha fizera. A Gina que ele conhecia não teria suportado uma situação dessas. Ela teria deixado qualquer um que a tratasse como idiota de olho roxo. Mas ela era incrivelmente leal, lembrava-se bem disso. Ela não era do tipo que trocava de aliança fácil ou rapidamente.

— Achamos que deveria saber imediatamente, Gina. — co mentou Padma, olhando desaprovadora para Harry.

— Obrigada. — disse Gina. — É melhor eu ir. — Apressou-se pelo caminho de cascalho como se fosse perseguida por fantasmas.

Harry fez menção de segui-la, mas foi impedido pela muralha Patil.

— Então você é Harry Potter? — sentenciou Padma.

— É isso mesmo.

— E o nome de sua tia era...

Divertido pela curiosidade imperiosa delas, Harry decidiu brin car de gato e rato.

— Faye — respondeu ele, laconicamente.

— O sobrenome quis dizer. — esclareceu Padma. — Abinworth.

— E quando ela nasceu?

— Lá por junho.

— Não é muito específico. — comentou Padma.:— Junho de que ano?

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Nunca perguntei. Não éramos muito chegados.

— Posso ver. — disse Padma deixando claro que não acre ditava em muita coisa.

— As senhoras têm algum problema? — perguntou Harry.

— Não, claro que não.

— Só não queremos que Gina saia machucada. — inseriu Parvati.

— Nem eu. — sentenciou Harry. — Se vocês se recordam, nós éramos muito chegados quando crianças.

— Vocês dois estavam muito _**chegados**_há poucos minutos! - resmungou Padma.

— Até que nos interrompessem. — respondeu Harry. Padma se empertigou, atingindo sua altura total e posicionou o nariz bem à frente dele, mesmo estando abaixo quinze centí metros. A voz era gelada.

— Achamos que Gina devia saber que Draco estava de volta.

— Na verdade, eu achava que podíamos esperar para contar o ela — esclareceu Parvati, timidamente.

— Sem dúvida, é a irmã mais sensível — notou Harry pegando na mão de Parvati e fazendo uma reverência como se estivessem nos tempos antigos.

— Oh, meu Deus. — exclamou Parvati, com um sorriso jocoso e agitando o lenço rendado.

— Vamos, mana. — disparou Padma. — É melhor irmos tam bém.

Gina fechou a porta totalmente sem fôlego. Sentia uma dor zinha lateral por ter se apressado tanto até a casa. Conseguira, listava salva. Por enquanto.

Entrando na sala, afundou no sofá que Draco sempre achara confortável e que ela adorava. Agarrou as almofadas e apoiou o rosto contra o encosto de tecido adamascado.

Era sua posição favorita, e só ela sabia em tudo o que tinha pura pensar. Era tanta coisa que sequer podia escolher em que pensar primeiro, o beijo inesperado de Harry e sua reação ainda mais inesperada, a volta de Draco...

Draco, naturalmente. Devia pensar primeiro em Draco. Era o homem que amava, o homem com quem planejara passar o resto da vida.

Harry era... Não estava preparada para pensar em Harry ainda.Draco. Por que ele teria voltado à cidade sem Cho? Será que se enganara e voltara para consertar a situação? Poderiam reatar?

Gina esfregou a testa fazendo os cachos ficarem levantados. Dali a pouco, seu rosto se cobriu de pêlos, pois o gato caminhava; no encosto como um malabarista de circo.

— E aí, Magic, adivinhe quem voltou? Draco.

Ao ouvir esse nome, o gato ergueu o nariz desdenhosamente antes de se sentar.

— Sim. Ele está de volta. Sem Cho. Acredita nisso? -Magic parou o processo de se lamber para agitar a orelha balançando a cabeça.

— Sim. Eu sei. — Suspirando Gina esfregou as orelhas da gata, íamos nos casar neste fim de semana, você sabe.

A gata fechou os olhos e ronronou de prazer.

— Que vida. — murmurou Gina. — Você leva numa boa, não é? Só se lembre de uma coisa: jamais se apaixone. É roubada.

Magic se espreguiçou, aninhando a cabeça sob a mão de Gina .

Quando o telefone tocou Gina ignorou, preferindo que a secretária eletrônica pegasse os recados, como fizera desde que Draco partira. Mas quando viu quem estava chamando se inclinou e atendeu.

— Oi, pai! Sou eu. Estou aqui.

— É só uma chamada rápida — sentenciou o pai. Gina notou que _**todas**_as chamadas irregulares dele eram rápidas. Ele também fora rápido casando-se de novo depois que a mãe fugira com o carteiro. E a madrasta fora igualmente rápida em declarar sua opinião de que ela era uma praga e não pertencia à família sem nunca esconder a preferência por suas duas próprias filhas. O pai nunca ficara a seu lado no passado.

— Estou telefonando por causa da máquina de fazer pães. — disse o pai.

Haviam dado a tal máquina como presente de casamento.

— Recebi sim, obrigada — respondeu Gina. — Mandei um bilhete, não mandei?

— Sim. Mas, bem, o caso é já que não vai mais se casar... Achamos que se não vai usar o presente podia devolver. Você sabe; sua irmã sempre quis uma. E como ela e o marido se mu dando para uma nova casa...

— Envio amanhã mesmo. — informou Gina sem disfarçar o desgosto.

— Ótimo. — disse o pai em tom jovial. — Vou telefonar para ela e dizer que está chegando. Adeus.

_**Ele nunca perguntava como ela estava indo**__, _percebeu Gina, trêmula. Claro, nunca fora o pai mais sensível, mas, mesmo assim, dada a situação, podia ao menos perguntar como ela estava pas sando.

Precisava parar de esperar qualquer coisa. Assim, nunca ficaria decepcionada. Afinal de contas já superara a época em que acre ditara que um homem seria seu herói, junto com todas as lem branças da infância que a madrasta descartara antes de a família se mudar para a Califórnia.

Contando só dezesseis anos na época, Gina preferira ficar em Greely e concluir o curso secundário ao invés de cortar as raízes. Nunca fora aceita pela família do pai de qualquer forma. Mas, como uma criança olhando a vitrine de uma loja de doces ainda desejava fazer parte de uma família de verdade.

O telefone tocou novamente. Desta vez, era Luna. Precisando conversar com uma amiga Gina atendeu.

— Telefonei há um minuto, mas estava ocupado — informou Luna.

— Meu pai acaba de ligar.

— O que ele queria? Com certeza não estava querendo saber se você estava bem. — adivinhou Luna, conhecendo a indiferença pela qual a amiga passara na adolescência.

— Ele quer de volta o presente de casamento. — respondeu Gina sem esconder nada. — Parece que minha irmã sempre quis uma máquina de fazer pães.

— Que raiva! — Luna que sempre se mantinha calma mostrou-se indignada. — Eu teria dito onde colocar essa máquina!

— Não, não teria. Nem eu. Disse que mandaria amanhã. Não vou ficar com algo que ele prefere dar a minha irmã. — Assim como ele preferira dar seu amor e atenção às outras e nunca a ela.

— Seu pai sempre foi grosseiro. — notou Luna. — Não quero que se sinta pior mas... soube do Draco?

— Que ele voltou? Sim, soube.

— E Cho não está com ele.

— Ouvi isso também.

— O que vai fazer? — perguntou Luna. Gina riu nervosamente.

— Não sei. Jogá-lo na fogueira?

— Soa bem. — concordou Luna veemente. — Posso acender os fósforos se quiser.

— Se fosse assim tão fácil. — comentou Gina o riso pa recendo um soluço.

— Ainda o ama, não é? — disse Luna a voz consternada.

— Sim. — Gina enxugou as lágrimas assim que saíram.

— Oh, Gina... — suspirou Luna.

— Exatamente o que sinto. — Seria muito mais simples se seu amor tivesse acabado no momento que leu o bilhete de Draco. Mas não foi assim e tinha que conviver com esse fato.

Gina foi à biblioteca com extrema relutância no dia seguinte devido a outra noite mal dormida. Teve vontade de telefonar dizendo que estava doente, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse substituí-la nesse dia.

A primeira pessoa a aparecer foi não outro senão seu ex-noivo, Draco. Tinha os cabelos loiros bem curtos, mais curtos do que quando partira. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes mostravam cautela, e combinavam com sua camisa esporte com a insígnia da escola secundária Lincoln.

Ela o olhou desanimada. Ainda não estava pronta para esse encontro.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — disse Draco. Gina sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

— Veio para me dizer que se enganou? — perguntou ela. Draco balançou á cabeça.

— Vim porque esta é uma cidade pequena e mais cedo ou mais tarde nós acabaríamos nos esbarrando.

— Com ela e comigo também. — sentenciou Harry da porta de entrada. — E não gosto de esbarrar em ninguém. Na verdade, sou muito sensível quanto a isso.

Gina achava que a situação não podia ficar pior do que já estava, mas a aparição inesperada de Harry a fez mudar de idéia.

— E você é... — perguntou Draco, franzindo o cenho na direção de Harry.

— O protetor de Gina. — proclamou Harry orgulhosamente chegando mais perto, sem pressa, como um homem que sabe onde está indo. — Quem é você?

— Draco Malfoy. -Harry assentiu.

— Oh, certo. O palhaço.

Draco ficou vermelho de raiva e se voltou para Gina.

— Quem é esse cara, Gina?

— Harry Potter. O sobrinho da senhora Abinworth.

— Ou diz que é. — interrompeu Padma às costas dela.

De onde _**ela**_aparecera? Gina sentiu vontade de apoiar a cabeça no balcão.

Ao invés disso, polidamente perguntou à anciã;

— Em que posso ajudá-la?

— Não, só estava dando uma olhada. Procurando um bom livro. Não se preocupe. — Ela olhou para Draco como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. — Ora Draco, que surpresa ver você por aqui.

— Eu moro aqui. — respondeu ele. — Estou de volta.

— Estava falando aqui, na biblioteca. — esclareceu Padma lançando um olhar significativo para Gina. — E como Cho está indo? Está com você?

— Não. Ficou em Chicago, assistindo a um seminário de duas semanas para cabeleireiros.

— Oh, então, é por isso que não está aqui com você.

— Certo.

— Então... nada mudou entre vocês? Você e Cho, quero dizer...

— Nada mudou. — confirmou Draco, claramente se sentindo desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

— Naturalmente, as coisas _**mudaram**_aqui. — continuou Padma. — Harry Potter é o novo homem misterioso da cidade. Ele e Gina eram... muito chegados.

Draco pareceu não gostar da idéia.

— Gina e o sobrinho da senhora Abinworth foram amigos quando crianças — elaborou Padma.

— Não me lembro de nenhum Harry Potter por aqui — co mentou Draco olhando desaprovador na direção de Harry.

— Ele só visitou a tia durante um verão. — esclareceu Gina quando Harry não fez menção de responder a Draco.

— O homem não fala por si mesmo? — desdenhou Draco.

— Só quando é importante. — respondeu Harry lacônico.

— Bem, Harry. — começou Draco com um tom de voz de homem para homem que nunca falhava quando passava instruções a seu time escolar. — Gostaria de conversar a sós com Gina se não se importa.

— Eu me _**importo**__. _— sentenciou Harry.

— Não, ele não se importa. — corrigiu Gina pedindo-lhe que ele não fizesse cena.

E expressão severa de Harry foi substituída por resignação antes que desse a volta, a postura evidenciando irritação.

— Estarei bem aqui se precisar de mim. — comentou ele indicando a estante de revistas do outro lado da sala de onde não poderia ouvir a conversa, mas veria qualquer alteração do ânimos.

Ante os olhares de Draco e Gina, Padma teve a delicadeza de se retirar também.

— Vou para lá com ele, para ter certeza de que ele não vai roubar nenhuma revista. — resmungou Padma antes de sair no encalço de Harry.

— Este não é um lugar para conversas particulares. — informou Gina, assim que se viram a sós, ou o mais a sós possível. — Estou trabalhando.

— Só queria dar uma passada e dizer que estou na cidade ao invés de deixar que soubesse por outras pessoas.

— É tarde demais. Não sabe como as fofocas correm nesta cidade? Não, talvez, você não saiba, já que partiu antes que a coisa pegasse fogo — observou ela zangada. — Bem, me deixe ser a primeira a informá-lo de que cada detalhe do nosso rom pimento foi o assunto em pauta durante a última semana.

— Sinto sobre isso, Gin. — comentou Draco usando seu apelido. — Não queria machucar você.

— Então, o que queria? — perguntou ela bruscamente.

— Não podia me casar com você, sentindo o que sinto por Cho. Certamente, você entende — disse ele pedindo perdão — não seria certo.

Ela se enrijeceu para não se deixar abater.

— Oh, e eu suponho que seja correto sumir dez dias antes do casamento, deixando só um bilhete no meu local de trabalho? Um bilhete que todos pudessem ler e que realmente leram.

Ele teve a graça de parecer arrependido.

— Certo, acho que foi meio desastrado da minha parte.

— Em primeiro lugar, por que me pediu em casamento, Draco?

— Porque eu amava você. Você sabe disso.

— E deixou de me amar?

— Não. Não é isso. Só que sinto isso pela Cho, não seria justo com você se eu continuasse com aquilo tudo e me casasse com você.

— Não lhe ocorreu que eu merecia uma satisfação pessoal? — sugeriu ela sem esconder a traição que sentia.

— Sim. Você merecia. Sinto que eu é que não podia. Não podia encarar a dor em seu olhar. Então, agi como um covarde, admito. Mas estou de volta para me explicar agora.

Suas palavras chegaram como facas.

— É isso que eu sou? Alguém que vai puni-lo?

— Gin, não quis dizer exatamente isso... — Draco deixou as palavras se apagarem arrependido. Mas era o olhar dele que a irritava, um olhar de pena.

A idéia de Draco sentindo pena dela, vendo-a como a "pobre Gina" era mais do que podia suportar.

— Acho melhor você ir embora agora. — declarou ela com a voz alterada.

— Ainda quero que sejamos amigos. — implorou Draco. Preocupada demais para responder Gina balançou a cabeça.

Não respirou até que Draco fosse embora; então, teve que inalar profundamente.

— Você está bem? — Harry apareceu a seu lado perguntando suavemente.

Gina mordeu o lábio para evitar que continuasse tremendo.

— Ficarei bem. — mentiu ela. — Só quero ficar sozinha. Harry não a pressionou para seu alívio. Ao invés disso ajudou-a desviando a atenção de Padma.

— Essa hora é perfeita para conversarmos sobre minha tia Faye lá na confeitaria. — convidou ele à anciã atônita. — Sinta-se à vontade para fazer qualquer pergunta.

Era um convite a que Gina sabia que Padma não resistiria. Quando os dois saíram, ocorreu-lhe que Harry tinha o dom de fazer convites irrecusáveis. No momento, pensar em Harry era mais fácil do que pensar em Draco e seu olhar de pena.

Gina acabara de jantar queijo em bolas e azeitonas pretas quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ficou tentada a ignorar. Não estava no clima para companhia. Desde que voltara do trabalho, vinha tentando anular a depressão, mas era uma tarefa ingrata. Abrindo a porta viu Harry do outro lado da porta telada. Mais uma vez, ele estava segurando uma caixa da confeitaria.

— Estou com um problema. — declarou ele com um grande suspiro.

— Sim?

Harry assentiu.

— Esta torta de framboesas é boa demais para eu comer so zinho. Algo tão bom assim tem que ser dividido.

— Você tem razão. — concordou ela antes de afastar a porta telada e convidá-lo a entrar.

— Eu estou certo?

— Está surpreso?

— Não. O fato de você concordar comigo é que me surpreende. Ou talvez devesse dizer que o fato de você _**admitir**_que concorda comigo é que me surpreende.

— Pare enquanto está em vantagem. — aconselhou ela com um sorriso. Tomou a caixa das mãos dele e a pousou sobre a mesa. — Entre e sente enquanto vou pegar alguns pratos. Quer tomar alguma coisa?

— Tem leite?

Ela assentiu, o sorriso se alargando quando se recordou dos concursos de ingestão de leite que promoviam quando crianças, vencendo o maior bigode de leite.

— Ainda toma leitinho. — desdenhou ela.

— Só em ocasiões especiais. — respondeu ele bem-humorado. Ocorreu a Gina que Harry daria um ótimo garoto-propaganda para o departamento de saúde pública, considerando sua ossatura forte e os bons dentes, não fosse o fato de suas feições serem austeras demais para a tarefa. Havia muito caráter naqueles traços, e muito mistério em seus olhos verdes. Além de muita sabedoria em seu sorriso lento. Não, Harry não era um garoto insosso de fazenda. Era um homem perigoso com feições de pedra, bonito demais para deixar qualquer mulher em paz.

Quando voltou da cozinha, encontrou-o na poltrona ao invés do sofá. Gostou da opção dele, pois significava que ela ficaria no sofá e teria algum espaço. Ele não a estava pressionado. A distância entre eles tomou o trabalho de cortar a torta muito fácil e ela colocou um pedaço sobre um prato que passou a ele sem demonstrar o nervosismo.

— Confesso que tinha outro motivo para passar aqui esta noite. — declarou Harry.

Ao invés de levantar a questão, Gina saboreou sua fatia de torta e esperou que ele continuasse em seu ritmo.

— Pensei que estava na hora de fazer uma aparição estratégica. — elaborou ele antes de tomar um gole do leite gelado. Gina observou o líquido branco tocar aqueles lábios e viu quando o pomo-de-adão se movimentou completando a tarefa. Não ficou marca de bigode desta vez. Seu lábio superior era fino e meio sem estética, em contraste com o inferior que era cheio e sensual.

Ela ergueu o olhar em direção a seus olhos e percebeu que ele franzia o cenho à espera de uma resposta. Aflita, tentou se lembrar sobre o que ele falara.

— Aparição estratégica? - Harry assentiu.

— É a melhor maneira de lidar com essa situação.

— Uma mudança para a Antártica parece ser a melhor opção no momento — respondeu ela.

— Não acho que tenha que fazer nada tão drástico. — respondeu ele — Embora admita que pensei durante anos se você continuava aqui ou tinha se mudado.

— Fui para a faculdade em Chicago, mas nunca me adaptei. Não era feliz numa cidade grande. Na verdade, me sentia mise rável, então fui para Urbana tirar meu título de mestre e depois voltei para cá, alugando esta casa. Numa cidade pequena como Greely**, **o que mais incomoda é que há mais famílias _**saindo**_do que entrando. Os proprietários desta casa esperaram muito tempo para alugá-la.

— É uma belíssima casa antiga. — notou Harry com admiração.

— Um bom exemplo do gótico vitoriano, uma interpretação ro mântica em madeira das catedrais medievais, executada por um bom marceneiro. — Falava com respeito. — Não se constroem mais coisas assim, cumeeiras íngremes e janelas com arcos pon tudos são elementos góticos, enquanto a janela projetada para fora é clássica na arquitetura vitoriana. Tem também esses detalhes nos batentes e nos beirais. Não, não se fazem mais coisas assim.

— Fala como um especialista. O que é um beiral?

— Um beiral é aquilo que fica na ponta do telhado dando o acabamento — respondeu ele.

— Quer dizer aquela madeira trabalhada presa ao telhado?

— Sim. Só foi possível com a introdução de máquinas que fazem os detalhes mais rapidamente do que à mão.

— Sim. Definitivamente fala como um especialista. — concluiu ela.

— Sou arquiteto. — informou ele.

— Verdade? É ótimo! Você sempre construía coisas. — re cordou ela. — Lembra-se do forte que fizemos no lago? Tinha dois andares.

— E uma vista excelente. — acrescentou ele.

— Bem na direção da janela do quarto de Gabrielle Delacour , se bem me lembro. — Gina sorriu. — E você teve coragem de acusar as irmãs Patil de espionagem.

— Conheço o negócio. — informou ele com um sorriso lento.

— Além disso, não dava para resistir a Gabrielle Delacour e seu sutiã preto. O que aconteceu com ela?

— Ela tem cinco filhos e se divorciou recentemente; portanto, ela está disponível, se ainda está interessado.

— Não, obrigado.

À medida que iam relembrando acontecimentos do passado, Gina começou a relaxar e se sentir bem pela primeira vez... pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram na varanda dele no dia anterior. Mais uma vez, a companhia dele a confortava.

A presença de Harry devia ter agradado à gata também, pois Magic saiu de seu cantinho e mostrou interesse pelo recém-chegado pulando no apoio de braço da poltrona. Ao invés de se irritar com o atrevimento, como Draco sempre ficava, Harry con versou suavemente com Magic e ganhou sua confiança quando acariciou seus pêlos onde mais gostava, atrás da orelha esquerda.

O ronronar de Magic foi alto o suficiente para ser ouvido da rua.

— Sua gata gosta de framboesas. — observou Harry quando Magic começou a lamber a pontas de seus dedos.

— Ela é meio ceguinha. — respondeu Gina. — Provavel mente achou que você tinha algo bem gostoso, embora goste de doce.

— Como sabe que ela não vê muito bem?

— Já demonstrou várias vezes. Ela coloca o nariz no seu ao invés de olhar para você, assim como está fazendo agora. — ob servou Gina com um riso.

— E ela não avalia bem as distâncias, o que faz com que não atinja o alvo às vezes. Por isso, o abrigo de animais não conseguiu achar outro lugar para ela; então eu a adotei.

Quando a gata pulou fora, ele perguntou:

— Ainda tentando cuidar dos pobrezinhos, Gi?

— De que está falando?

— Estou falando de como sempre se comporta como campeã para aqueles que precisam. Assim como tentou cuidar de mim quando éramos crianças.

— Fala como se fosse errado.

— Só quando esquece de pensar em você primeiro. Foi isso que a atraiu no senhor Futebol? Era outro para você cuidar?

— Como pode dizer isso? Draco é muito seguro, é um trei nador de sucesso. O que o faz pensar que ele precisa de cuidado?

— A verdade é que ele é um fraco. — Quando ela ia protestar Harry levantou a mão. — Estou falando de fraqueza moral. Gi, encare os fatos. O palhaço abandonou você e fugiu com uma garota bem mais nova. É sinal de um homem que não sabe quem é, que se sente ameaçado pela idade. Um homem que é inseguro.

— Oh? E suponho que _**você**_nunca se sentiu inseguro?

— Sabe que sim. Mas nunca me apoiei numa mulher para me sentir mais homem. — Depois de encontrar Draco na biblioteca naquela tarde, Harry não podia entender como sua brava Gi se envolvera com um idiota daqueles. Harry conhecia o tipo. Já vira muitos caras como Draco. A medida do pescoço era maior que o Q.I. Eram os tipos que haviam gozado dele até completar vinte anos por sua falta de força e pelo excesso de cérebro.

Na concepção de Harry, Draco representava todos os bobalhões do mundo. Pessoalmente, preferia outras maneiras de mostrar sua força, ao invés de derrubar alguém no campo de futebol. Tudo isso só mostrava o quanto Gina se afastara da verdadeira Gina, aquela que ele estava determinado a trazer de volta.

— Voltando ao nosso plano estratégico. — continuou Harry. — O objetivo aqui é fazer as pessoas pararem de chamar você de "pobre Gina". De acordo?

Gina assentiu tirando a franja dos olhos.

— De acordo.

— Ótimo.

— Agora, qual é exatamente o seu plano?

— Desde quando exatamente a destemida Gi começou a olhar antes de atravessar a rua?

— Desde que seu noivo a passou para trás. — informou ela.

No fundo, Harry sabia que vinha de muito antes. Com voz firme, questionou:

— Não foi antes disso, não?

Sim, fora. E o pior de tudo é que ainda não superara o assunto com Draco. Mas ao vê-lo com aquela expressão de arrependi mento e pena na biblioteca, decidiu que nunca mais aceitaria a piedade de ninguém.

— Ponto. — consentiu ela.

— Então somos parceiros?

Ela assentiu e estendeu a mão, polegar para cima, para o aperto de mão especial que elaboraram quando crianças. Harry envolveu-lhe a mão completamente, enquanto ela pronunciava as pa lavras que acompanhavam o ritual.

— Nós somos amigos...

— Até o fim. — completou Harry, selando seu voto antigo com um olhar que não tinha nada a ver com o tempo de crianças, mas tudo a ver com paixão.


	5. Capitulo V

**N/A: Como vão vocês, desculpa a demora estive ocupada estes últimos dias escrevendo a fic de minha autoria: Será que é difícil entender que te amo? **

**É com enorme alegria que digo que estou quase terminando de escrevê-la, portanto assim que passar pela beta estarei postando ela novamente, após quase 6 anos de espera. O.O'**

**Sobre a Noiva do Outro não desisti dela e portanto hoje vcs terão dois capítulos.**

**Obs: Acabei de corrigir os erros de adaptação do capitulo 2 e 3.**

**Aproveitem a leitura.**

**Kiss**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Gina acordou no domingo ouvindo chuva de pedra em sua janela. Grunhindo, posicionou o travesseiro por sobre a cabeça. Não conseguira dormir senão lá pelas três horas. Planejava dormir o dia todo apagando da me mória o fato de aquele ser o dia de seu casamento.

O som continuava e o gelo parecia do tamanho de bolas de beisebol. Por segurança, decidiu que era melhor dar uma olhada e certificar-se de que nenhum tornado estava descendo sobre sua casa. Atirando o travesseiro longe saiu da cama e piscou ante os raios de sol que penetravam pelas cortinas.

Desde quando chuva de pedra acontecia com sol? Afastando as cortinas, Gina olhou para fora. O céu estava azul. Baixando o olhar viu Harry de pé em seu quintal, inclinando-se para apanhar outro punhado de cascalho da entrada da garagem. A posição dele permitiu-lhe apreciar seu traseiro, bem ajustado nos jeans, abraçando suas longas pernas. Vestia uma camiseta azul. Não havia palavras para descrevê-lo.

Ela abriu uma folha da janela de persianas e pôs a cabeça para fora.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Chamando a sua atenção.

— Por quê?

— Me deixe entrar e conto para você.

— Não estou em clima de companhia. — confessou ela.

— Não sou companhia. — respondeu ele. — Você sabe, tenho certeza de que vi a senhora Cantrell e seu cachorro andando na rua há poucos minutos. Se não quer que ela nos ouça, me deixe entrar.

Resmungando, Gina agarrou um robe de algodão e desceu as escadas. Harry esperava na porta dos fundos.

— Trouxe uma coisa para você. — informou ele segurando um pacote da confeitaria, antes de passar um copo de papel com café e um biscoito.

— Está me engordando. — acusou ela aceitando o doce.

— Ei, se não quiser... -Ela bateu na mão dele.

— Nunca fique entre uma mulher e seu biscoito nas primeiras horas da manhã. — ameaçou ela antes de reconsiderar: — Ob rigada por se preocupar.

— Achei que ia precisar de energia. Temos um dia atarefado.

— Isso é novidade para mim.

— É esperado. Vá se vestir e vamos começar.

— Começar o quê?

— A encenar nosso plano maior. -Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Hoje não.

— Especialmente hoje.

— Não tenho vontade.

— Pooobre Gina. — entoou ele desdenhoso.

Como esperado ela lançou um olhar fulminante para ele.

— Assim está melhor. — disse ele aprovador. — E embora você esteja linda nessa camisola, não acho que seja apropriado para um dia no lago. Use algo mais... pequenino. Tem bustiê? Ou melhor, biquíni?

— Desde quando virou consultor de moda, Harry?

— Desde que concordei em ajudar você.

— Não foi minha idéia que você me ajudasse. — recordou ela com o orgulho meio ferido.

— Não, era uma idéia boa demais para vir de você. — con cordou ele esperto.

— Tenho muitas boas idéias. — rebateu ela. — Concordar em prosseguir com esse plano é que parece não ter sido muito bom.

— Tarde demais para voltar atrás. — informou Harry antes de acrescentar: — Vai ser um dia quente hoje. Quando menos vestir melhor.

Gina estreitou o olhar sobre ele enquanto bebia o café. Só então notou um corte fino em forma de meia lua em seu olho esquerdo.

— O que fez aqui? — perguntou ela abandonando o biscoito para examinar melhor o ferimento.

— Acreditaria que duelei em sua honra? -Ela lançou um olhar incrédulo.

— Está bem. — confessou ele. — Eu colidi com uma árvore. Bem, não exatamente isso, estava correndo na floresta ao sul do lago e não vi esse galho até que fui atingido no rosto. Chamou minha atenção, de verdade.

— Tem sorte de não ter perdido o olho. — censurou ela se gurando seu queixo gentilmente, virando seu rosto para iluminar melhor o local. Balançando a cabeça acrescentou: — Precisa tomar cuidado por onde anda. Sempre foi cego como um morcego. O que me lembra: onde estão seus óculos?

— Uso lentes de contato.

— Podia ter feito um estrago ainda maior. Realmente precisa tomar mais cuidado quando está correndo.

Ele segurou a mão dela pressionando-a contra seu rosto.

— Sim, senhora.

Sentindo os traços angulosos de seu rosto, Gina não pôde resistir a traçar com o indicador o contorno de seus olhos junto ao corte... até o rosto... ao maxilar. A aspereza da barba de um dia provocou-lhe um arrepio.

Seus olhos se encontraram. Ele tinha a mesma expressão de quando fizeram o pacto, dois dias antes. A chama da paixão era potente em sua intensidade.

Em que se metia agora? Gina pensou, desanimada, e desviou o olhar do campo magnético de Harry. Baixou a mão, entrelaçando os dedos como que forçando-os a ficarem longe do rosto de Harry.

Amava Draco lembrou a si mesma. Harry só estava sendo amigo ajudando-a a sair dessa situação. Devia ter interpretado mal sua expressão devido à noite mal dormida, o que fazia uma pessoa ter os pensamentos confusos.

Gina estava trêmula, pois ainda sentia na pele o toque que fora arquivado em sua memória. Rapidamente, pedindo desculpas, correu para trocar de roupa.

— Lembre-se, use coisas minúsculas. — gritou Harry.

Ele achava que ela não seguiria as instruções. Pois iria mostrar a Harry Potter e ao resto de Greely que eles não a conheciam tão bem quanto imaginavam! A Pobre Gina, a noiva largada, foi substituída pela Guerreira Gi e portanto se vestiria de acordo.

O jeans cortado estava na beira da decência, enquanto o bustiê do biquíni tinha o tamanho de seu sutiã. Para provocar ainda mais, acrescentou uma blusa transparente que colocavam à mostra boa parte de sua pele desnuda. O efeito era mais sedutor do que se usasse apenas o bustiê. Encomendara a peça para a lua-de-mel e agora ia usá-lo como arma de guerra.

Funcionou! Harry ficou boquiaberto ao vê-la. Na verdade, quase engasgou com o biscoito. Batendo em suas costas, ela emitia sons de comiseração.

— Está suficientemente minúsculo? — perguntou inocente.

— Se diminuir ainda mais, vou ter um ataque de coração. — gaguejou ele.

— Bem, não queremos isso agora, não é?

— E uma blusa e tanto essa que está usando. — elogiou ele balançando a cabeça.

— Também acho.

— Nada a ver com o guarda-roupa da pobre Gina.

— Tem razão.

— Draco é mesmo um cara muito estúpido por ter deixado você. — afirmou Harry do seu jeito calmo e autoritário.

Gina piscou levemente para reter as lágrimas.

— Obrigada. — sussurrou ela. — Você é mesmo um amigão.

— Sim. — murmurou Harry enquanto a acompanhava para fora da casa. — Sou mesmo um amigão.

— Está prestando atenção? — perguntou Harry enquanto Gina estendia a colcha no chão junto ao lago.

— Mmm.

— Vou ler alguns trechos deste livro que escolhi para você. Se chama Rituais de Encontro. Achei que o capítulo que melhor se aplica neste caso é "Como conseguir o homem que deseja.

— "Como os corpos se atraem"

— Você está se empenhando. — comentou ela fechando só um olho em indiferença.

— Não estou. Veja você mesma. — Ele agitou o livro debaixo de seu nariz. A expressão dela estava mascarada pelos óculos escuros, embora ele pudesse notar seu cenho franzido. — Tem certeza de que passou bastante bronzeador?

— Tenho. Pare de se preocupar.

— Me sentiria melhor se eu mesmo tivesse aplicado. Não acho que pudesse ver o que estava fazendo.

— Vi o suficiente. — assegurou ela de maneira preguiçosa.

— Então, talvez possa colocar mais bronzeador em mim. Acho que estou queimando aqui. — resmungou ele olhando para ela de maneira sombria. Ela retirou a blusa transparente e, embora mantivesse o short ele ficou imaginando se ela estava usando a parte inferior do biquíni.

— Passei óleo em você não faz quinze minutos, Harry. Ainda não deu para sair. — Gina sabia que o efeito de tocar nele com o creme pegajoso ainda estava latente. Só agora seu batimento cardíaco voltara ao normal.

— Não está com calor deitada assim?

— Mmm — murmurou ela confirmando.

— Talvez devêssemos sentar no cais e tomar um pouco da brisa do lago. Você sabe colocar os pés na água e esfriar.

— Estou bem demais para me mexer.

Harry murmurou alguma coisa que ela não pôde ouvir.

— Que foi que disse?

— Disse que de acordo com esse livro um comportamento confiante vai elevar a sua imagem entre as outras pessoas. — Harry tinha que admitir que partes de sua anatomia já faziam outra imagem dela. — Também fala sobre seios...

Pousou os olhos nos peitos _**dela,**_a pele bronzeada indo além do bustiê, imaginando o que ela diria se soubesse que ele estava morrendo de vontade de tê-la em seus braços, de mergulhar em beijos e sentir seu gosto, além de lamber seus mamilos, sentir o peso de seus seios...

— Continue. — pediu ela.

Sentindo a boca seca, Harry limpou a garganta antes de pros seguir.

— Uh, diz que o tórax e os ombros dos homens são para ser agarrados pelas mulheres.

Gina pousou o olhar sobre ele por trás dos óculos e con cordou com a afirmação. Era realmente um crime cobrir um tórax assim, decidiu ela, sabendo que não era a única mulher de Greely a se sentir assim. Mas ela era a única a ver além daquilo, a saber um pouco do ser humano. Harry tinha um tipo raro de honra, do tipo que os cavaleiros antigos possuíam. Ele caminharia sobre fogo por alguém que amasse.

Harry não era fácil de amar. Ele não se expunha como Draco sempre disposto a conversas fazendo estranhos se sentirem como se o conhecessem há anos. Com Harry a intimidade era valiosa justamente por ser coisa rara. A mulher que o amasse seria pri vilegiada com uma parte dele que mais ninguém conhecia.

Mas essa mulher não era ela. Não podia ser ela. Não estava procurando por mais complicações em sua vida. Como podia ter sentimentos por Harry quando havia apenas alguns dias fora noiva de Draco? Devia estar se casando com Draco nesse mesmo dia. Ainda o amava. Não amava? Claro que sim. Não era o tipo de pessoa que mudava os sentimentos da noite para o dia.

— Diz aqui que as mulheres preferem homens com o tórax largo. — Harry franziu o cenho ao se lembrar da compleição de Draco. — Diz também que não se iludam — inventou ele. — Os caras magros são os melhores.

— Não conheço nenhum cara magro — replicou ela.

— Conhece a mim.

— Você é alto e esguio, não magro. Não mais. Mas já sabe disso. Aposto que muitas mulheres já contaram isso a você.

— Não me importo com muitas outras mulheres. Me importo com você.

— Sei disso. — Ela se sentou e ergueu os óculos para que ficassem presos acima da cabeça. — E aprecio a sua amizade, de verdade. Quem imaginaria que, após todos esses anos você apareceria na cidade em seu cavalo branco para me salvar.

— Cheguei num Volvo branco. E não sou o cavaleiro de ar madura brilhante.

— Claro que é.

— Não sabia que estava em dificuldade quando cheguei. Só vim para pensar um pouco.

— E, ao invés disso, acabou se enrolando comigo. Não é justo que ocupe tanto o seu tempo quando veio aqui organizar suas idéias. — Ela se levantou como se pretendesse ir embora, mas Harry a segurou fazendo com que voltasse a seu lugar mais perto dele.

— Vim aqui para pensar em meu futuro. Gostaria de conversar sobre isso com você. — argumentou ele.

— Gostaria de conversar com você. — murmurou ela.

— Já sabe que sou arquiteto. Trabalho para um escritório fa moso em Chicago. O que você não sabe é que não estou contente com meu trabalho.

— Por que não?

— É difícil explicar. Vivi para o trabalho por muito tempo. Bitoladamente. — Ele segurou na mão dela pousando-a sobre seu joelho e ajeitando seus dedos de forma eqüidistante. — É a primeira vez que dou uma pausa em cinco anos. Minhas férias estavam todas acumuladas.

— Por que voltou para cá? Podia ter escolhido qualquer outro lugar...

Olhando ao longe no lago ele continuou brincando com seus dedos sem perceber, antes de responder:

— Passei alguns dos meus melhores dias aqui. Com você

— Mas isso foi há muito tempo.

— Tenho boa memória. — comentou ele de forma pensativa.

— Eu também. — Mais tarde seria difícil esquecer seu toque suave. Mesmo assim não retirava a mão. Não podia. E não queria, era bom demais, era seu direito ficar assim ligada a ele. - Então me diga: por que não é feliz com seu trabalho em Chicago?

— Porque não estou fazendo as coisas que fizeram com que eu me tornasse um arquiteto em primeiro lugar. Fico projetando centros de compras, complexos de escritórios. Acabando com as fazendas produtivas e colocando concreto em cima. Não me sa tisfaço em resolver um problema e criar outro de que não me orgulho. E ainda há os prédios históricos que derrubamos... —Harry balançou a cabeça. — Não me deixe continuar. — murmurou ele.

— Disse que não estava fazendo as coisas pelas quais se tornou arquiteto. Que coisas são essas?

— A idéia de criar alguma coisa. De ver a criação se concre tizar. Valorizar as linhas horizontais de uma escola do campo elaborar os detalhes de uma mansão, apreciar a diversidade das formas. Vivi muito bem nos últimos dez anos, mas agora parece que entrei na crise da meia-idade.

— Você ainda é novo para isso acho. — notou ela com um sorriso. — Acho que está avaliando o que quer fora da vida profissional. E isso exige coragem.

Ele desdenhou das palavras.

— É fácil ser corajoso quando se tem renda estável. Juntei dinheiro. Se fosse realmente corajoso, teria saído assim que me senti insatisfeito com o que estava fazendo, me tornando autônomo. Droga, devia ter começado sozinho mesmo.

— Deixar uma coisa certa pela incerta sempre exige coragem, não importa quando a gente se decida.

Ele desviou a atenção do lago para ela estudando-lhe o rosto com a mesma calma nos pensamentos.

— Como é assim tão esperta?

— Um garoto de onze anos me ensinou muito sobre coragem interior e força.

— Você é que sempre segurava as pontas e não o contrário.

— Se bem me lembro, você sempre estava a postos quando eu vinha chorando em seu ombro quando alguém dizia coisas sobre minha mãe. — comentou ela.

— E você calava a boca deles com aquela sua direita. Mas nunca falava muito sobre o que a irritara.

— Foi naquele verão que ela fugiu, causando escândalo na cidade. Ela partiu com o carteiro, deixando a família. Todos fa lavam sobre isso. Ainda comentam, às vezes. Especialmente agora que a filha também provocou seu escândalo.

— Não foi responsável pelo escândalo.

Gina sentiu frio de repente e procurou a blusa com a mão livre.

— Não quero falar sobre isso hoje.

— Certo. — Ele não insistiu para alívio dela. — O que acha de darmos uma volta no lago de barquinho?

— Quem tem um barco?

— Eu tenho. Veio junto com o aluguel do chalé.

Quinze minutos depois já estavam no lago. Gina passava os dedos na água fria, era fácil imaginar que estavam bem longe de Greely. Sentia-se como uma moça da era vitoriana com seu chapéu de palha, com seu namorado remando no Tamisa.

Anda assistindo demais às _**Obras-Primas do Teatro**__, _censurou-se. Harry não era seu namorado. Mas ele estava irresistível assim, sem camisa, os músculos trabalhando enquanto remava sobre as ondas. Os raios de sol brilhavam em seus cabelos escuros.

Notando a atenção dela ele murmurou:

— Está na hora de cortar este cabelo... — Já que estava ocupado remando, não podia remover uma mecha que lhe atrapalhava a visão.

Gina se inclinou e gentilmente afastou a mecha para ele passando os dedos sobre a linha das sobrancelhas. Claro que não era bom sinal o fato de ela estar se deliciando tanto com esse toque. Um trovão sinalizava que ela deveria se sentir culpada.

Uma tempestade se formava ao longe, aproximando-se rápido os relâmpagos prenunciando toda a força da natureza.

Harry rapidamente virou o barco e rumou para a margem. Seria péssimo estar no meio do lago numa tempestade elétrica. Con firmando a tese o céu se cortou por luzes.

A chuva começou quando estavam a apenas cinqüenta metros do atracadouro. Quando finalmente amarraram o barco, já estavam ensopados e tremendo de frio, pois a temperatura baixara vários graus em questão de minutos.

Agarrando a mão de Gina, Harry correu em direção ao chalé. Assim que entraram apertaram os interruptores, mas nenhuma lâmpada se acendeu.

— Estamos sem luz.

— Acontece n-numa t-tempestade a-assim. — comentou Gina tremendo de frio.

— Está ensopada.

— Você também.

Ele a guiou em direção ao pequeno banheiro.

— Tire essas roupas molhadas e tome um banho quente. Vou acender a lareira. Trouxe mais roupas?

Ela assentiu, apontando para a bolsa que deixara no chalé quando decidiram passear de barco.

— M-mas vou p-precisar de uma camisa. — informou ela.

— Ok. Vou pegar uma para você. — Afastando as cortinas: do chuveiro ele abriu a torneira de água quente. — Se apressei e entre enquanto a água está quente.

Ele saiu em seguida, fechando a porta.

Gina tirou o short rápido. Nunca deixava de se espantar com as mudanças súbitas do tempo. Uma hora havia sol, dali a instantes uma tempestade. Seus braços ficaram presos na blusa quando tentou retirá-la, mas se desvencilhou. Em seguida, tirou o bustiê e o biquíni, indo direto para baixo da água morna. Lembrando-se de que Harry falara que o estoque de água quente era limitado, ficou só o suficiente para se aquecer.

Ela acabara de fechar a torneira quando ouviu a porta do ba nheiro se abrir.

— Trouxe uma camisa. — informou Harry. — Vou deixar pen durada na maçaneta.

Gina espiou da borda da cortina queria ter certeza de que a porta do banheiro estava fechada, com ele do lado de fora, antes de sair e se enrolar na toalha. Ele deixara também sua bolsa junto à porta. Procurando, achou a saia de algodão colorida que trouxera, para o caso de pararem em algum restaurante. Tinha também uma camisola de seda púrpura, que usaria com a blusa transparente, se estivesse seca. Como não era o caso, vestiu só a camisola.

Uma vez que o biquíni estava molhado, pendurou-o para secar um pouco e não vestiu nada em seu lugar. A camisa que ele emprestara era de algodão branco e ficou-lhe enorme. Precisou enrolar as mangas e amarrar as abas num nó junto à cintura. Por fim, calçou as meias esportivas que ele também emprestara.

Olhando-se no espelho embaçado, Gina concluiu que estava parecendo a namorada de um pirata. Tinha os cabelos presos na toalha branca, e a franja lhe caía molhada junto à testa. A maquiagem já se fora. Infelizmente só levara um batom o qual não dispensou.

Saindo do banheiro viu que Harry acendera o fogo na lareira de pedra natural que ocupava boa parte de uma das paredes. Algumas almofadas coloridas tinham sido removidas do sofá para perto da lareira, convidativamente. Ele trocara o jeans molhado por outro, e trajava agora uma camiseta branca.

— Ainda estamos sem luz. — informou ele.

— Tem um radinho de pilha? — perguntou ela ocupada cm secar os cabelos. — Talvez fosse bom ouvir se há perigo nessa tempestade.

— Boa idéia. — Ele ligou um rádio-relógio antigo que estava sobre um aparador igualmente antigo.

Ouviram as notícias do tempo emitidas por uma antiga estação de rádio.

— Tempestades estão se formando na área, mas o instituto de meteorologia não prevê a formação de furacões ainda. — infor mava o locutor. — Fiquem sintonizados aqui para outras notícias sobre o tempo. Enquanto isso, vamos ouvir um clássico de Boz Skaggs, "Lido".

Um rock-and-roll do bom começou a sair dos pequenos alto-falantes. Sorrindo, Harry aumentou o volume antes de estender a mão convidando Gina para dançar.

Largando a toalha ela se juntou a ele. Não era música para dançar de rosto colado, mas para se soltar e deixar os pés dan çarem, ao ritmo marcado pelo contra-baixo. Como ambos estavam de meias seus pés deslizavam com facilidade pelo assoalho bem polido.

Harry se movia com a mesma graça masculina que mostrava quando caminhava. Nunca era excessivo em suas ações. Não pre cisava. Ela sorriu em aprovação, dando piruetas, balançando ao som da música, criando seus próprios movimentos, enquanto acompanhava os dele. Suas saias longas lhe envolviam as pernas quando se desvencilhava de Harry. Nunca se sentira tão livre, tão gloriosamente liberada.

Dançaram junto ao fogo primeiro ao som de "Lido" e depois da versão original de "Layla", de Derek and the Dominos. Per maneceram assim em abandono por mais quatro músicas até que rindo caíram sobre as almofadas junto à lareira, exaustos e sem fôlego.

Gina ficou sem respiração quando percebeu a intenção nos olhos verdes de Harry. A exaustão foi substituída por risos. No rádio, a música agora era "Cherish" com o Association e era isso que Harry estava fazendo, alegrando-a com seu olhar. Então, ele colou os lábios aos dela pedindo e não exigindo, prometendo e não roubando.

A barreira foi logo deixada de lado quando ela correspondeu, ainda que tímida. Afundando nas almofadas, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar em sensações bem-vindas. Sentia a pulsação forte nas veias, embaçando-lhe os pensamentos e determinando-lhe as reações.

Aquele primeiro beijo se confundiu com um segundo, ainda mais exigente e mais forte. Gina passou as mãos por sobre o rosto de Harry, sentindo seu maxilar, querendo memorizar cada traço. Sentiu a boca estremecer ante o assalto de seus lábios, indo e vindo, instigando, seduzindo.

Ela sentia a tensão aumentar à medida que ele se pressionava contra seu corpo para mais fundo nas almofadas. O corpo dele sobre o seu, como um cobertor, emanava mais calor do que a lareira. Ele percorria seu corpo com as mãos por baixo da cami sola, com criatividade.

Quando ele tocou pela primeira vez em seus seios nus, ela reteve a respiração, surpresa. Ele tinha o toque mágico e massageava-lhe a pele macia com os dedos longos e esguios, sentindo o peso de seus seios. Ele tateou os mamilos rígidos até ficar completamente tomado de prazer.

Enquanto roubava o fôlego de Gina com uma das mãos, Harry usava a outra para desabotoar a camisa que emprestara a ela, atirando-se à tarefa com impaciência. Tão logo liberou-lhe os braços, começou a erguer a camisola de maneira lenta e gentil fazendo o atrito lânguido sensibilizar-lhe a pele, lançando-lhe olhares de desejo. Continuaram se fitando, enquanto a camisola subia milímetro por milímetro. Ela sentiu o fogo surgir em suas laces, refletindo a paixão, quando ele baixou o olhar para apreciar seu corpo.

Gina mal podia respirar de excitação, de antecipação. O olhar sensual de Harry fazia muitas promessas. Quando seus seios ficaram completamente expostos, ele baixou a cabeça e provou-a, os lábios bem perto dos mamilos rosados, a língua laboriosa.

Ela se sentiu em êxtase, envolvida num turbilhão em busca da gratificação. Ergueu as pernas ante os impulsos que sentia nas coxas, Harry se ergueu sobre ela, arqueando as costas, e esfregando o jeans contra sua pele. O atrito fez com que ela soltasse um gemido sentindo a tensão aumentar.

Ela mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos dele, trazendo-o para mais perto, enquanto ele continuava concentrado.

Ela queria... não, ela precisava de mais. Baixando as mãos agarrou-lhe a camiseta puxando-a para cima. Ele fez o mesmo com sua camisola enquanto ela permanecia sobre a camisa aberta.

Agora, suas peles se tocavam sem interferência. Ele se posi cionou sobre ela, ajustando as curvas de ambos. Ela pôde sentir-lhe o coração batendo contra seus seios quando ele a beijou profun damente a língua empurrando a dela, levando os dois ao abandono diante do prazer.

Ele a cobriu de beijos, passando pelos olhos, pelas orelhas, pelo pescoço, pelo colo, retornando ao ponto de partida e repetindo a trilha. Quando chegou novamente às orelhas, parou um pouco, brincando com seu lóbulo e sussurrando promessas de prazer. Ela sentia seu hálito quente, enviando arrepios ã sua espinha.

Quando ele passou a mão por sua perna abaixo da saia, Gina só pôde pensar em como era certo que fizesse isso. E em como ele era capaz de criar mágica com seu toque, deixando um rastro de persuasão. Ela se sentiu em completo abandono quando ele passou de seu joelho para a parte interna das coxas, cada vez mais perto da fonte de seu calor feminino.

Só nesse instante, Harry percebeu que ela estava sem calcinha. Não conseguiu resistir a acariciar-lhe os pêlos com os polegares, amoldando a mão junto a ela.

Arfando, ela ficou sentada, voltando a si com a rapidez de quem leva um balde de água fria. Por um breve momento, ele manteve a mão naquele ponto íntimo, até que ela se afastasse, com um coelho nervoso.

Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou falar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Ao invés disso, agarrou e vestiu a camisa, ficando de pé e saindo em seguida.

Recuperando o fôlego, Harry a seguiu, mas ela já ia embora, e, de algum modo, ele soube que ela não queria sua companhia. A chuva cessara, e ela conseguira calçar as sandálias antes de sair. Levara a bolsa também.

Voltando à sala de estar, ele percebeu algo que ela deixara para trás. E soube logo o que fazer. Conhecendo bem Gi, sabia que ela negaria o que acontecera entre eles. Mas ele não permitiria.

Porque jamais experimentara o que sentia por ela. Ela o do minava. Nunca se sentira assim antes e não permitira que ela escapasse assim.

Tanto era verdade, que Harry foi à biblioteca na terça-feira seguinte pouco antes do horário de fechamento, tendo à mão a camisola púrpura de Gina. Representava um cavaleiro usando as cores de sua dama, proclamando com audácia:

— Gi, você esqueceu isso na outra noite...


	6. Capitulo VI

**CAPITULO SEIS**

Gina congelou. Não podia estar acontecendo! Devia estar sonhando. Um sonho muito ruim! Um pesadelo.

Fechou os olhos, desejando acordar. Abriu os olhos sob a risada nervosa e abafada da sra. Cantrell. Não era nenhum sonho! Harry ainda estava lá com a camisola púrpura sugestivamente pendurado no dedo indicador.

Gina arrebatou a peça antes de perceber que devia ter negado qualquer conhecimento.

— Estava chovendo... — ouviu a si mesma dizer gaguejando — Fiquei molhada. Aquela tempestade ontem... Está lembrada não é senhora Cantrell?

A mulher estava tão atônita que só conseguiu assentir. Gina continuou, aflita:

— Tive que trocar de roupa no chalé de Harry e esqueci isto lá.

— Em frente à lareira. — completou Harry.

Gina quis fulminá-lo com o olhar antes de se voltar à sra. Cantrell.

— Fiquei enregelada. Está lembrada de como a temperatura caiu?

— Estava pendurada no abajur de pé. — confidenciou Harrysra. Cantrell. — E se bem me lembro, a temperatura, na verdade, _**subiu**_alguns degraus logo após a tempestade. — Com um complacente sorriso masculino, deu mais alguns detalhes que fizera: Gina corar.

— A biblioteca fecha em dois minutos. — sentenciou Gina com os dentes cerrados.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Draco en trando na biblioteca.

Gina se esforçou para não se esconder atrás do balcão.

— Nada. A biblioteca está fechando.

— Só vim devolver uma coisa a Gina. — explicou Harry descontraído.

— Uma linda peça de lingerie púrpura. — fofocou a sra. Can trell.

— Que estava fazendo com a lingerie de Gina? — ques tionou Draco o rosto tão púrpura quanto a peça em questão.

— Descubra sozinho. —respondeu Harry lacônico. —Vejo você mais tarde, Gi. —despediu-se, com um sorriso lento e íntimo. Dali a segundos, já saíra, deixando Gina sozinha com a sra. Cantrell e Draco.

— A biblioteca está fechada. — informou ela secamente.

— Claro. — concordou a sra. Cantrell, apressando-se em sair. Gina não vira a mulher se mover tão rápido em anos.

— Vai me contar o que está acontecendo aqui? — esbravejou Draco.

Olhando para a própria mão, Gina percebeu que ainda se gurava a peça incriminadora.

— A biblioteca está fechada! — bradou Gina vendo que mais alguém chegava.

— Não tem importância — declarou Padma Patil. — Cruzei com a senhora Cantrell lá fora e ela estava falando sobre a lingerie púrpura de Gina pendurada no abajur de pé de Harry Potter. A mulher extrapolou! Nunca ouvi uma história tão ridícula, e disse isso a ela. Como se a pobre Gina usasse lingerie púrpura! Ela é muito... sensível. Ora, a pobre garota já tinha muito aborreci mento sem essa história de lingerie púrpura.

— De acordo, é por isso que quero saber o que está acontecendo — comentou Draco.

Gina não disse nada. Sabia que se abrisse a boca estaria em apuros. Já estava furiosa com Harry e agora Padma estava botando lenha na fogueira com a crença de que Gina fosse incapaz de usar lingerie sexy. Recatada demais, hein?

— A biblioteca está fechada. — repetiu Gina, pegando a chave e indicando a saída a Padma e Draco que não tiveram escolha senão obedecer.

— Não vou a lugar algum até saber o que aconteceu — insistiu Padma, teimosa.

— O que aconteceu? Vou contar o que aconteceu. Resolvi usar o meu enxoval — disparou Gina zangada.

— Oh, pelos céus! — exclamou Padma. — Com Harry Potter? Gina como pode? Vamos todos parar no programa _**Os Mais Procurados da América.**_

— Por esquecer minha camisola no chalé de Harry? — indagou Gina. — Acho que não.

— O homem não é quem diz ser. — afirmou Padma irritada.

— Dó que ela está falando? — perguntou Draco.

— Nada — respondeu Gina enquanto a anciã saía apressada. — Ela só tem a imaginação fértil.

— E quanto a Potter? — rebateu Draco. — Ele também tem a imaginação fértil? Ele estava mentindo sobre o que aconteceu no chalé?

— Não posso falar nesse assunto agora, Draco. — argumentou ela, pousando a mão no tórax volumoso de Draco empurrando-o porta afora. — A biblioteca está fechada!

— Não acabei de falar com você. — gritou Draco nervoso através da porta fechada e trancada.

— Mais tarde, Draco. — gritou ela em resposta, suspirando de alívio quando percebeu que ele se afastava.

Gina não podia enfrentar o ex-noivo antes de resolver seu assunto com Harry, o traidor, o homem que afirmara estar do seu lado e que ela agora queria estrangular.

— Vou matá-lo. — resmungou Gina apagando as luzes, pegando a bolsa e indo em direção à porta dos fundos, a camisola púrpura ainda na mão.

De carro, foi até o chalé de Harry em tempo recorde. Ele estava sentado numa das cadeiras de diretor na varanda, pés descalços elevados, esperando por ela com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

Indo direto a ele, ela bateu em seu pé, tirando-o do apoio.

— Como pôde fazer isso? Nunca fui tão humilhada na vida! Pensei que quisesse me ajudar! Ao invés disso, arruinou tudo!

— Vamos Gi, está exagerando. — respondeu Harry calmo. Não se mostrava nem zangado, nem preocupado com ela. Sem reclamar nem insultar, sorria aprovador.

— _**Não**_estou exagerando. — disparou ela. — O que aconteceu para dizer aquilo na frente de Draco?

— Estava tentando fazer ciúmes. Funcionou. Viu a expressão dele?

— Claro que vi. Ele está furioso comigo. Draco e eu jamais nos reconciliaremos desse jeito! Brigamos por causa disso. Tive que expulsá-lo da biblioteca.

— Ele tentou machucar você? — quis saber Harry erguendo-se o ar divertido instantaneamente substituído por uma raiva protetora.

— Não, claro que não. Ele só estava tentando descobrir o que aconteceu.

Harry relaxou.

— E o que contou a ele?

— Não pude dizer nada. Estava apressada demais para falar com ele.

— Qual é, Gi? — provocou ele. — Está com medo que ele veja a _**verdadeira**_Gina?

— Do que está falando?

— Estou falando que você devia parar de tentar passar por uma garota recatada. Devia não ligar a mínima e se orgulhar de tudo isso.

— Assim como minha mãe não ligou a mínima?

— Claro que não. Você _**não **_é sua mãe. Você é _**você! **_E devia ser capaz de ser você mesma, principalmente diante das pessoas que diz amar. Ouça, Emerson já resumiu isso antes. _**"E fácil viver para os outros..."**_ Desafio você a viver para você mesma. E sobre isso que estou falando, Gina. Desafiando você a viver para si mesma.

— Eu _**estou **_vivendo para mim mesma. Para quem mais estaria vivendo?

— Pára Draco.

— Se esse fosse o caso, então teria ficado e conversado com ele ao invés de vir aqui brigar com você! — respondeu ela zan gada.

— Não ficou porque não queria que ele visse a verdadeira Gina.

— Já disse antes, não falei com ele porque estava furiosa demais.

— Mesmo que ele quisesse falar em voltar para você? — pressionou Harry. — Provavelmente era o que ele queria conversar com você, sabe disso.

— Duvido.

— Eu não. O que diria se ele realmente quisesse voltar? Acei taria o imbecil de volta? — Harry franziu o cenho incrédulo. Gina se sentiu provocada.

— Amo Draco. Claro que o quero de volta. — afirmou Gina teimosa.

— Cuidado com seus desejos. — advertiu ele irritado, a voz um grunhido grave. — Pode ser atendida.

— Esse era exatamente o propósito de nosso plano, está lem brado? — desafiou ela. — Conseguir Draco de volta.

— Isso foi antes de quase termos feito amor na noite passada, ou já esqueceu? Garanto que eu não esqueci. Me lembro de cada segundo. Cada toque. Cada beijo. Talvez devesse reavivar sua memória. — Sem esperar, agarrou-a nos braços.

Dessa vez, os gentis preliminares ao beijo foram deixados de lado. Não havia suavidade diluindo-lhe a irritação. Mas havia desejo e honestidade, enquanto sua boca devorava a dela com paixão plena. Era um beijo em sua forma mais concentrada, apaixonado, direto, exigente, irresistível.

Ele tomara um atalho a seu coração, driblando a lógica e ape lando aos elementos mais primitivos do desejo e da necessidade, aos sonhos e esperanças. Comunicava-se através da língua ave ludada, e ela estava a ponto de corresponder, desmanchando em seus braços até que ele a afastou com raiva.

Os olhos verdes de Harry brilhavam de emoção.

— Você quer aquele estúpido do Draco, ótimo! Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir.

Gina estreitou o olhar de maneira bem peculiar. Sem dizer nada, deu a volta e pegou o carro, espalhando cascalho enquanto manobrava.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos compridos, Harry se deixou cair na cadeira de diretor. Queria que Gina se revelasse como real mente era, que expressasse as emoções ao invés de sufocá-las e na tentativa abrira uma caixa de Pandora. Queria Gina para si mesmo. Não queria ser apenas seu amigo ou conhecido. Queria ser seu amante. Por mais que doesse.

Entretanto, ela deixara claro que ainda amava Draco. Aceitara essa declaração com dificuldade, recordando por que mantivera distância emocional das pessoas ao longo dos anos. Quando se entregava, era doloroso demais. E não fazia nada bem. Não al terava os fatos.

Além disso, conforme lembrara a si mesmo, não merecia Gina. Era um homem com dinheiro no banco, mas sem amor na vida, um homem que sabia sequer se era capaz de amar alguém, um homem que desistira de tentar se livrar das emoções confusas.

Portanto, quanto mais permanecia perto de Gina menos queria voltar para Chicago. Queria ficar com ela. De qualquer forma, raciocinando, não havia muitas oportunidades para um arquiteto numa cidade pequena como Greely. Para completar, es tava a ponto de recomeçar na vida profissional, mas não se sentia seguro quanto a tal mudança.

Embora Gina merecesse alguém melhor que Draco, Harry sentia que deveria ser alguém melhor do que _**ele **_mesmo. Preferia cortar o braço direito a magoá-la.

Então, era isso, concluiu Harry, desolado. Dividia-se entre desejar Gina para si mesmo e querer fazê-la feliz, mesmo que a felicidade dela dependesse de Draco. Sentia-se nauseado com a idéia, mas não tinha escolha. Gina merecia ser feliz.

Gina estava empoleirada no sofá, em sua posição favorita, a saída do ar-condicionado soprando direto em seu rosto, mas nem ainda se refrescava. Sentia o rosto queimar à lembrança do beijo de Harry. Ele tinha razão. Sua reação ao beijo na varanda havia pouco e o abraço na noite anterior não correspondiam a uma mulher apaixonada por outro homem. Ela correspondera. Que inferno, praticamente se derretera toda junto ele!

O que estava acontecendo com ela? O que havia de errado com ela? Sentia-se tão confusa. Sequer podia atribuir o com portamento a fatores hormonais. Era mais que isso. E o fato assustava ainda mais. Não era apenas atração física. Era en crenca _**certa.**_

Magic pulou sobre um braço do sofá, indo parar no colo de Gina. Entendia a inquietação da gata. Não se sentia segura em semanas. Se bem que vivera momentos de puro contentamento com Harry, momentos de conforto, de liberdade... e momentos de prazer tão intenso que seu coração titubeava só de pensar nisso.

Pegando uma revista, abanou-a junto às faces, enquanto Magic se acomodava em seu colo. Absorta como estava pensando em Harry, esquecera-se completamente da vinda de Luna para uma noite de vídeo e pizza até que a amiga bateu na porta.

— Você parece surpresa em me ver. — notou Luna. — Algum problema?

— Não... sim... Entre.

— Trouxe dois vídeos: _**O último dos Moicanos**_e _**A Firma**__. _Que tal?

— Ótimo — respondeu Gina ausente.

— E combinei que Tom Cruise apareceria mais tarde. — acrescentou Luna.

— Parece ótimo.

Luna suspirou.

— Muito bem. O que foi? É o Draco novamente?

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— E complicado.

— Sua vida sempre é. — corrigiu Luna com a ternura de uma amiga de longa data.

— É, parece que sim. — admitiu Gina sofredora. — E nunca quis que fosse complicada, sabe? Quero minha vida bem simples.

— Você não é simples. _**Você é **_complicada. Acho que ficaria aborrecida se fosse simples.

— Soa bem agora. Acho que ser largada no altar afetou meu cérebro.

— Sabe, conforme li num artigo numa revista, você não devia dizer "largada", devia dizer que passou por um _**ajuste de rela cionamento**__ — _informou Luna.

— Estou passando por _**muitos **_ajustes de relacionamento. — resmungou Gina.

— Muitos? De que estamos falando exatamente?

— Harry.

— Ah.

— O que isso significa?

— Nada. Eu o vi na loja algumas vezes. Homens como ele, não são comuns aqui em Greely.

— Como assim?

— Complicados. — argumentou Luna com um sorriso. — Então, vamos, me conte sobre você e Harry.

— Já sabe que fomos amigos na infância. -Luna assentiu.

— E também sei que ele devolveu sua camisola púrpura na biblioteca. A senhora Cantrell passou lá na loja esta tarde deta lhando que a peça estava pendurada no abajur.

— Ainda não acredito que ele teve a audácia de fazer isso. Podia matá-lo! Ainda estou furiosa.

— Então, como sua camisola foi parar lá?

— Está lembrada daquela tempestade no domingo? Bem, nós estávamos no lago quando a chuva começou. Ficamos ensopados. Troquei de roupa na casa dele.

— Parece bem inocente. -Gina desviou o olhar.

— Tem mais, não é? — especulou Luna astuta. — Pois bem vá falando.

— Ele me beijou. Junto à lareira,

— E?

— Uma coisa leva a outra... e foi inacreditável.

— Quer dizer vocês dois...

— Não, não fizemos amor, mas foi quase. Quase mesmo. Luna, eu devia estar me casando com Draco ao invés disso estava dando mole com o Harry!

— Podia ser pior. — respondeu Luna com um sorriso.

— Sou séria.

— Eu também. Mas então, está começando a sentir alguma coisa pelo Harry. Tem certeza de que não está só se desforrando de Draco?

— Não tenho certeza de nada agora. — resmungou Gina tirando a franja da frente dos olhos.

— E quanto a Harry? O que ele sente em relação a você?

— Não sei. Ele está tentando me tirar de uma situação difícil. Nós levamos adiante esse plano para que as pessoas parassem de sentir pena de mim. Para pararem de se referir a mim como a "pobre Gina".

— Bem, acho que conseguiram. Agora você é a Gina sel vagem.

— Não quero mais escândalos ligados a meu nome, obrigada!

— Estava brincando. Sabe que é respeitada nesta cidade. Por que acha que todos ficaram tão chocados com a atitude de Draco?

— Porque ele é o cara mais popular aqui na cidade.

— Você também.

— Não sei quanto a isso.

— Eu sei. Você estava dizendo que Harry só estava querendo ser solícito, apenas ajudando uma amiga em dificuldades? Não parece que os sentimentos dele sejam platônicos, Gina.

— O que devo fazer?

— Como posso saber?

— O que faria se fosse eu?

Luna se endireitou desconfortavelmente.

— Não sou você.

— O que faria se estivesse em meu lugar?

— Não sei. Não sei se confiaria em Draco depois do que ele fez.

Gina percebeu que Luna estava dando vazão a um temor interior seu, um que ela mantivera sufocado.

— Harry acha que sou uma idiota por sequer considerar aceitar Draco de volta — revelou.

— O amor faz as pessoas idiotas.

— Sim, mas não estou certa de amar Draco como antes. — segredou Gina. — De outra forma por que estaria me sentindo estranha em relação a Harry?

— Porque ele é bonitão?

— É muito mais que isso. Quando estou com ele, eu me sinto... — Gina balançou a cabeça, incapaz de se expressar. — São tantas coisas. Posso ser eu mesma com ele, sabe? Posso gritar com ele, posso rir, posso ficar quieta.

— Tenho certeza de que estavam quietos em frente à lareira. — provocou Luna.

Gina socou de leve a amiga no braço.

— Não era disso que estava falando.

— Eu sei. Mas não acho que vamos resolver esse problema esta noite, e estou morrendo de fome. Quando a pizza vai chegar?

Gina pôs a mão na boca.

— Oh-oh. Esqueci de pedir.

— Grande. Que anfitriã você é.

— Vou dar um jeito.

— Como?

— Vamos começar com sorvete de chocolate com gotas de chocolate enquanto esperamos pela pizza.

— Assim está bem.

Depois de acabarem com o sorvete e a pizza, assistindo a _**O último dos moicanos**__, _Luna enxugou as lágrimas enquanto Gina rebobinava a fita.

— Que beijo. — suspirou ela. — E toda aquela cena de ca choeira... tão romântica. "Eu seguirei você" — repetiu as falas do filme, suspirando de novo. — Onde se encontram homens assim?

— Nos filmes. — respondeu Gina cética. Luna não desanimou.

— Reparou que Harry tem o jeito do Daniel Day-Lewis naquele filme? Harry tem os cabelos compridos, mas os dois têm o tipo semelhante. O mesmo tipo de rosto. E ele certamente tem esse ar de auto-suficiência, não se deixa influenciar. É o tipo de homem que traça os próprios planos. Conhece Harry melhor do que eu. É uma descrição aproximada?

— Muito perspicaz. — reconheceu Gina divertida.

— Oh, Gina. — Luna balançou a cabeça diante da expressão sonhadora da amiga. — O que vai fazer?

Foi a vez de Gina suspirar.

— Não faço a mínima idéia.

Draco estava à espera quando Gina chegou à biblioteca na manhã seguinte. Sua expressão não era de boas-vindas.

— Draco, não quero comprometer meu trabalho com questões pessoais. — informou ela.

— _**Casos **_é a palavra mais apropriada. — rebateu Draco. — Tentei falar com você em sua casa na noite passada, mas Luna ficou lá até tarde. Além disso, achei que haveria menos comen tários se eu a encontrasse num local público. Acho que já está muito falada por aí.

Draco parecia julgar e condenar, fazendo Gina cerrar os dentes de raiva.

— Ouça, foi você que me deu o fora. — lembrou ela zangada enquanto acendia as luzes do prédio. — Escolheu a Cho. O que faço já não é da sua conta.

— Claro que é da minha conta. — insistiu o ex-noivo seguindo-a de perto. — Você foi minha noiva. O que você faz reflete em mim.

Ela voltou-se para ele, zangada.

— Oh, que singelo! E o que você faz reflete em mim, Draco. Fugir com a Cho dez dias antes do casamento não pegou muito bem!

— Não gosto que fale assim, Gin. — desaprovou ele.

— Como pode saber?

— O que quer dizer? — questionou ele confuso. — Claro que sei. Conheço você há três anos. Acho que a conheço muito bem.

— Também pensei que o conhecia bem, Draco. — retrucou Gina. — E o homem que conheci nunca faria uma coisa da quelas.

Ele se empertigou constrangido.

— Já disse que sinto que às coisas tenham acontecido dessa maneira.

— Sentir não conserta nada, Draco.

— O que quer de mim?

Que tudo volte ao que era antes, pensou ela. Sem complicações. Tudo seguro. Simples. Confiável. Mas como confiar se ele praticamente a deixara no altar? O fato só mostrava que não se podia confiar. Se bem que Harry era confiável. Ele nunca sabotaria como Draco sabotara.

— Ouça, Gin, estou confuso agora. — confessou o ex-noivo em tom baixo. — Tanta coisa aconteceu, concorda?

Suspirando, ela assentiu.

— Eu sei.

— Sinto que tenha encostado você na parede. Quanto ao Potter, quero dizer. É só que a idéia de você com ele... é difícil para mim engolir, Gin. Não vou mentir, ainda sinto alguma coisa por você.

— Sente?

-Claro que sinto. Não sou nenhum farrapo desumano, apesar do que as pessoas dizem. Estão todos do seu lado, você sabe. Me consideram o vilão nessa história e provavelmente têm razão. Mas não acho que teria sido certo me casar com você quando estava ligado a Cho.

Ela percebeu o uso do pretérito na frase.

— Só quero que seja feliz, Gin. — assegurou ele tocando-lhe o rosto com um dedo. Um instante mais tarde, já se fora.

Gina sentiu as lágrimas tomarem volume nos olhos, e ra pidamente piscou para sufocá-las. Primeiro Harry queria que ela fosse feliz; agora Draco queria sua felicidade também. Seria ótimo, se ela ao menos pudesse decidir quanto ao que a faria feliz.

Detestava essas dúvidas que a consumiam. Quando achou que estava fazendo progressos com Draco, começou a imaginar se realmente o queria de volta. Até que ponto seria tola assim?

Não, não ela. Não era tola. Então como explicar que estivesse apaixonada por Draco três semanas antes? Agora, começava a sentir alguma coisa por Harry, sentimentos que iam além da pura amizade. Como confiar nos próprios julgamentos nessas circuns tâncias?

— Que confusão. — resmungou.

— Concordo. — interveio Padma animada do outro lado do balcão. — Não acredito que as pessoas larguem os livros desse jeito sobre as mesas. Chegou o livro de criminologia?

— Ainda não tive tempo de verificar o malote que deixaram aqui ontem. Espere um pouco, vou ver. — Gina abriu a bolsa e retirou um pacote. — Aqui está.

— Que maravilha! — exclamou Padma agarrando o livro assim que Gina desembrulhou o pacote. Pousando o volume sobre o balcão, verificou o índice, percorrendo os itens com o indicador, parando em "Impressões Digitais". — Perfeito! — fes tejou, fechando o livro e já levando-o consigo. — Obrigada por providenciar isto para mim, querida. — Já se encaminhava à saída. — Até amanhã.

— Não está se esquecendo de nada? — replicou Gina. No tando a expressão confusa da senhora, acrescentou: — Preciso marcar a saída do livro.

— Ah, claro. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça. — Padma voltou ao balcão com relutância, passando o livro antes de procurar o cartão na bolsa. — Viu Harry hoje?

— Não.

— Tome cuidado com ele, Gina. Ele não é como os rapazes daqui. Ele tem noções e idéias estranhas.

_**E beija como o diabo**__. _Gina se sentiu excitada com o pen samento.

— Escreva o que eu digo, a presença dele aqui não é nada boa — proclamou a anciã, antes de pegar seu livro.

Um tanto perturbada com as últimas palavras da usuária, Gina verificou a agenda e aliviada, viu que era dia de leitura. Era impossível pensar nos próprios problemas quando tinha quinze crianças de dois a cinco anos ao redor. Ler em voz alta para elas lhe exigia toda a atenção.

Era uma de suas atribuições favoritas acompanhar a aprendi zagem das crianças sobre a magia dos livros e pelas histórias contidas neles. A hora marcada, o grupo de crianças se sentou a seu redor, sobre o grosso tapete doado por uma loja. Nesse dia, leria _**Onde as Coisas Selvagens estão.**_As crianças passaram a ouvir atentas sua interpretação dramática, atribuindo uma voz di ferente a cada personagem.

Ao fechar a biblioteca no final do dia, Gina sentia que tra balhara bastante. Além de realizar a sessão de leitura, atualizara os registros de circulação de livros, processara novos pedidos de empréstimos no sistema de intercâmbio entre bibliotecas e diagramara o panfleto da mostra anual de livros da biblioteca, que ocorreria no mês seguinte.

A verdade era que o trabalho lhe servia de linha mestra nessa etapa traumática da vida, proporcionando estrutura quando todo o resto desmoronava. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava dessa estrutura, pois seu mundo estava de pernas para o ar e seu amor por Draco era questionado pelos sentimentos intensos que tinha por Harry.

— Que gentil da parte aceitar nosso convite para um chá. — comentou Parvati com Harry, agitando o lenço. Exibia luvas bran cas, finas, do tipo que as senhoras da época vitoriana usavam.

— Disse que queria me dizer algo sobre Gina. — lembrou Harry à senhora, considerando-se mais convocado do que convi dado para aquele chá.

— Exatamente. Entre e vamos sentar.

Harry se sentou contente num sofá delicado que o fez se lembrar de uma charrete que alugara certa vez. Do mesmo modo que antes, ficou com os joelhos quase junto ao queixo.

— Você e Padma podem conversar enquanto eu vou buscar a bandeja com nosso chá — declarou Parvati.

Quando Padma pousou seus olhos de águia sobre Harry, ele não se alterou. A velha senhora definitivamente estava preparando alguma.

— Então, o que queria me contar a respeito de Gina. — perguntou ele.

— No devido tempo, meu bom rapaz. — declarou ela agitando a mão enluvada de maneira superior fazendo Harry se lembrar da rainha Elizabeth. — Vocês jovens andam numa correria hoje em dia. Devido à vida na cidade, suponho eu. Em que cidade disse que mora?

— Eu não disse.

— Por que não? Está tentando esconder alguma coisa?

Harry se endireitou no sofá, procurando uma posição mais con fortável. Evidentemente essa seria uma visita longa.

— Moro em Chicago.

— Que bom para você. E o que faz lá?

— Sou arquiteto.

— Arquiteto. Quê interessante. Então sabe tudo sobre o tra balho de Mies Van der Rohe, não é? E Frank Lloyd Wright? Visitei Chicago uma vez e vi seus trabalhos. Mies Van der Rohe projetou a Sears Tower em Chicago, certo?

— Errado. — Harry conteve um sorriso à tentativa descarada de ludibriá-lo. — A Sears Tower foi projetada pelo escritório de arquitetura Skidmore, Owings e Merrill.

— Oh. Mas é claro, sendo de Chicago, saberia disso. O que os seus pais fazem?

— Não muito. — respondeu Harry laconicamente. — Estão aposentados.

— E antes de se aposentarem? — pressionou Padma. Harry não pôde responder devido à chegada de Parvati. Ga lante, levantou-se e tirou a bandeja pesada das mãos dela.

— Obrigada. — murmurou Parvati, agradecida, antes de se afundar numa poltrona. — Coloque aqui na mesinha de café. Agora, como gostaria de seu chá, Harry? Com leite ou limão?

— Leite.

Após passar-lhe o chá, a anfitriã perguntou:

— Açúcar? —erguendo um açucareiro de prata ornamentado. Harry se serviu de duas colheres. A xícara e o pires elegantes pareceram pequeninos em suas mãos. Sentiu-se um grande polegar enquanto sorvia o chá, queimando a boca no processo.

— Oh, está quente, devia ter prevenido você. — lamentou Parvati em desculpa.

— Aqui... — Padma segurou a xícara e o pires e passou-lhe um copo de água gelada. — Beba isto.

Harry sorveu metade do conteúdo em um só gole.

— Agora, me deixe levar isso. — Padma arrebatou o copo, segurando-o como se fosse um legado inestimável e o levou direto à cozinha.

— Lamento muitíssimo — desculpou-se Parvati de novo, pa recendo realmente arrependida.

Harry também lamentava. Tinha a língua insensível. Não tinha certeza se poderia sentir qualquer gosto nessa semana. Tanto so frimento só para obter alguma informação sobre Gina, infor mação que as irmãs Patil não estavam com pressa de transmitir.

Para surpresa sua, não foi mais inquirido sobre o incidente na biblioteca no outro dia, quando devolvera a lingerie de Gina. Na verdade, Padma evitava todo assunto relacionado com Gina. Ao invés disso, parecia muito mais interessada no passado dele.

Após uma hora de inquisição, Harry não se conteve em fazer uma pergunta também:

— Há alguma chance de seus parentes serem da Espanha?

— Claro que não — respondeu Padma, com um resmungo desaprovador. — Nossos ancestrais chegaram a Illinois com Mor ris Berkbeck da Inglaterra por volta de 1800. Foram os primeiros nesta região. Na verdade, esta cidade se chamaria Patil cm vez de Greely, não houvesse Goose Greely colocado seu nome nos papéis da imobiliária antes.

— Ele se chamava Vermillion Greely — corrigiu Parvati. — O apelido era Goose.

— Porque ele não tinha o mesmo senso que Deus deu aos gansos — explicou Padma.

— Mas foi esperto o bastante para colocar seu nome na cidade — ponderou Parvati.

— Só porque trapaceou — sentenciou Padma.

— Mas estamos nos desviando do assunto — lembrou Parvati — O que o faz pensar que temos algo a ver com a Espanha Harry?

- Seu método de interrogatório — esclareceu ele relutante

— Li um livro sobre a Inquisição espanhola — comento Parvati. — O herói salvou a heroína no último instante...

— Oh, pare de falar bobagens, mana. — disparou Padma. Voltando-se para Harry explicou: — Sinto que nossas perguntas o tenham ofendido, senhor Potter. Sendo assim, não vamos mais retê-lo.

Harry se sentiu expulso dada a rapidez com que foi conduzido à saída. Diante da porta fechada, percebeu que não descobrira nenhum fato novo sobre Gina. E imaginou se não fora logrado por um par de profissionais.

Para alívio de Gina os dois últimos dias tinham sido rela tivamente tranqüilos, permitindo-lhe concentrar-se no trabalho. Nem Harry, nem Draco, nem as irmãs Patil haviam passado na biblioteca nesse período. Assim, gozara de mais espaço para respirar.

Não que soubesse o que fazer. Mas ao menos fora capaz de pensar em outras coisas, para variar, como no cuidado com as plantas que colocara na frente da casa, as quais já definhavam por falta de água.

Era cedo ainda e ela regava os gerânios cor-de-rosa e brancos sob a janela, da qual a gata a observava. Então, viu Parvati chegando pela calçada e, não querendo ser rude, acenou-lhe. Afi nal de contas, não era culpa dela que a irmã fosse irritante.

Parvati retribuiu usando o lenço que sempre tinha à mão.

— Nossa, esses pobres gerânios parecem meio fracos. — co mentou aproximando-se. — E pelo jeito teve sua cota de dentes-de-leão este ano, não é, querida? — acrescentou acenando com o lencinho para a treliça da frente, coberta de flores amarelas. — A lenda diz que são ótimas para o volume de esperma, você sabe.

Espantada, Gina quase largou a mangueira que segurava. Mas conseguiu se recuperar, embora molhasse os vidros da janela com água e atingisse a gata.

— Sei sobre os pássaros e as abelhas, minha querida — com pletou a senhora com um sorriso. — Quase me casei uma vez, na juventude. — Deixou de sorrir. — Ele foi morto na Segunda Guerra. No último dia da guerra. Nunca mais houve ninguém para mim.

— Lamento. — murmurou Gina. Parvati bateu em sua mão livre.

— Só quero que saiba que entendo como é perder o homem amado. A menos que Draco não seja _**realmente**_o homem certo para você. Então, tudo se modifica radicalmente. Mas volte a seus gerânios... — Parvati continuou falando: — Sabia que os gerânios cor-de-rosa são usados em declarações de amor, e que os brancos aumentam a fertilidade? Fiquei sabendo num romance que li, um em que Harry ficaria perfeito como protagonista. É um reinado, e ele tem porte para isso, você sabe. Tem as pernas longas e o rosto anguloso. Pude notar quando ele foi tomar chá conosco esta tarde. Ficou por duas horas, até que Padma o espantasse com suas perguntas.

— Convidaram Harry para um chá? Por quê? — Gina sabia que fora inconveniente, mas não pudera evitar. A imagem das irmãs Patil massacrando Harry por duas horas era impossível de ignorar.

— Por quê? — Parvati agitou o lenço. — Bem, acho... Ora, por cortesia, naturalmente.

— Parvati, me diga a verdade. Sua irmã não continua com a idéia de que Harry é um impostor, não é?

— Não estou autorizada a revelar — respondeu Parvati. — Mas não acho que Harry tenha matado alguém. Oh, querida! — Levou o lenço à boca arrependida. — Não devia ter dito isso. Não diga a Padma que falei ou ela vai ter um chilique. Ela está convencida de que Harry matou o verdadeiro Harry e tomou o seu lugar. Afinal de contas, o sobrinho da senhora Abinworth era franzino. E Harry não é nada franzino agora.

— Acredite em mim, Parvati. E o mesmo Harry, só mudou um pouco a aparência.

— Você sabe como Padma é. Ela adora um bom mistério.

— E, se não existe um bom mistério, ela simplesmente inventa um — resmungou Gina.

— Bem, tem isso também — concordou Parvati.

— É por isso que ela queria aquele livro de criminologia? — indagou Gina. — Porque queria aplicar em Harry? — A visão de Padma percorrendo o índice do livro lhe veio à mente. — Impressões digitais!

Parvati se denunciou pela expressão.

— Oh, Parvati, você e Padma não tentaram tirar as impressões digitais de Harry, não é?

— Não foi idéia minha. — defendeu-se Parvati passando o lenço no lábio superior para enxugar o suor.

— O que vocês duas fizeram? Tentaram passar os dedos dele numa almofada de carimbo? Tiraram fotos de frente e de lado?

— Claro que não. Nossos métodos não são tão grosseiros. — protestou Parvati, ofendida. — Tiramos suas impressões num copo de vidro. Na verdade, Padma está a caminho da delegacia neste instante!

**N/A: Espero que vcs tenham gostado desses capitulos, até o domingo que vem eu posto mais um capitulo, no total serão 10 capítulos que terá a fics.**

**Ah... Se eu ver que tem mais de quatro comentários posto antes para não deixá-los esperando.**

**Obrigado em especial há: Annyllorak, NessaC, Joana Patricia, Helena Malfoy, yukiyuri, AneStar, Gauccy Volpi, NahSevciuc, Carolina, Nani, Marcia Figg, Luana Mesquita, fermalaquias.**

**Lógico que também as minhas companheiras inseparáveis de H/G : Anny, Dressa e Carol.**


	7. Capitulo VII

**CAPITULO SETE**

-A caminho da delegacia! — exclamou Gina. — Mas por quê?

— Porque o delegado é o único que pode investigar as im pressões digitais.

— E qual é a desculpa de Padma para precisar dessa infor mação? Certamente, ela não acha que pode ir à delegacia e pedir que identifiquem Harry.

— Está esquecendo, minha querida, que o delegado foi colega de jardim-de-infância de Padma. Acho que ele sempre teve medo dela. Com razão. — acrescentou Parvati. — Você sabe do que ela é capaz.

Gina lamentou.

— Não acredito que tenham feito isso com Harry.

— Bem, se ele não fez nada, então, não vai acontecer nada com ele. — ponderou Parvati.

— Não podem convidar alguém à sua casa para tirar suas impressões digitais!

— Não foi o _**único**_motivo. Queríamos fazer algumas perguntas também.

— Oh, Parvati. — Gina balançou a cabeça. A velha senhora estava constrangida ao confessar.

— Me senti tão culpada quando ele queimou a língua com o chá fervente... Mas era o único jeito de fazê-lo beber o copo d'água.

— Diga a sua irmã para ficar longe de Harry. — advertiu Gina veemente. — Ou ela vai ter que se entender comigo!

— Acho que isso não vai intimidá-la, Gina. — respondeu Parvati timidamente.

— Isso porque ela nunca me viu zangada antes. — resmungou Gina ameaçadora. — Mas tudo isso vai mudar se ela aprontar outra dessa. Diga-lhe isso, Parvati!

— Direi, querida.

— E quero que me prometa que vai me contar se a sua irmã tiver outra idéia brilhante.

— Idéia brilhante? Bem, ela comprou aquele telescópio pos sante que está querendo há anos, mas ainda vai ser enviado pela empresa de compras por catálogo. Dizem que não poderão enviar antes de setembro.

— Graças aos céus: Lembre-se, Parvati. Me mantenha infor mada se Padma tentar outras atividades de espionagem, e lhe garanto todos esses romances maravilhosos de que gosta tanto!

Parvati festejou.

— Ora, obrigada, querida. Farei o melhor. — Depois que a senhora saiu, Gina guardou a mangueira na garagem e decidiu dar uma passada na casa de Harry. Precisava alertá-lo quanto às irmãs Patil, e quanto a Padma em particular.

Gina se desolava à idéia de Harry sendo crivado de perguntas por duas horas pela incansável Padma. E tudo por sua causa. Ele não merecia isso. E certamente não merecia ser investigado pelo delegado. Tinha que alertá-lo.

Gina avistou Harry perto do lago atirando pedras que des lizavam na superfície da água. Ela lhe ensinara esse truque quando eram crianças. Haviam até competido, ela com vantagem esma gadora, exceto na época em que ele partiu, quando ele já tinha as habilidades mais desenvolvidas.

— Está segurando a pedra de maneira muito inflexível. — criticou ela. — Precisa relaxar mais quando atira.

— É como nos velhos tempos. — murmurou Harry desdenhoso, rolando os dedos compridos pela pedra ao perceber que o que sentia por ela ia muito além de amizade antiga.

Eram outros tempos, e seus sentimentos também eram novos. Quanto a relaxar, não fora capaz disso desde que ela partira zan gada, havia poucos dias.

Harry decidira dar um tempo a Gina. Para quem pleiteava ser o sensato nessa dupla, ele certamente estava se saindo um grande fracasso. Ela dizia que amava Draco. Por que era tão difícil para ele aceitar essa idéia? Porque doía demais.

— Vá falando.

— Soube que as irmãs Patil o convidaram para um chá esta tarde.

— Correto.

— Deram muito trabalho?

— Sobrevivi.

— Lamento.

— Lamenta que eu tenha sobrevivido? — replicou ele seco.

— Não, claro que não. Estou me referindo ao que teve que passar nas mãos delas.

Ele voltou o rosto para olhar bem para ela.

— Não _**tive **_que passar por nada. Optei por ir.

— Não acho que soubesse em que estava se metendo quando aceitou o convite. Sabia que elas tiraram suas impressões digitais?

— Isso explica as luvas brancas. — murmurou ele. Olhando a expressão dela, acrescentou: — As duas usavam luvas brancas. Pensei que fosse um chá formal. Agora, percebo o que estavam, tramando. Mas por que elas tirariam minhas impressões digitais?

— Para ver se você é realmente Harry Potter. Parvati me disse que Padma está na delegacia neste exato momento.

Surpresa, Gina viu Harry cair na gargalhada.

— Não é engraçado. — repreendeu ela.

— Não mesmo. — concordou ele, com um sorriso lento, preguinhas aparecendo nos cantos de seus olhos. — Agora, todos vão saber que tenho duas multas por excesso de velocidade. É tudo o que ela vai descobrir.

— Não posso acreditar que ela tenha feito isso. Sinto muito. Você não merece esse aborrecimento. Chegou aqui para pensar, e ao invés disso duas abelhudas tiram suas impressões digitais.

— Só para matar a minha curiosidade, por que elas não acre ditam que eu sou quem afirmo que sou?

— Porque você está muito diferente.

Harry assentiu, tomando uma expressão preocupada.

— É inacreditável como as pessoas julgam os livros pela capa. Não importa o conteúdo. É só a imagem. Tudo aparências. E isso modifica a maneira com que as pessoas vêem você a maneira com que tratam você.

— Não a maneira com que _**todos**_tratam você. — negou ela.

— Você também não me reconheceu.

— De imediato, não. Vinte anos é um longo tempo, Harry. E você também não me reconheceu — recordou ela.

— Não até você atirar aquela torta em mim. Quando vi aquele olhar de sangue em você, soube que era você.

Ele tomou uma expressão divertida que logo se transformou em outra, cheia de intenções, à medida que seu olhar se intensi ficava sobre ela. Gina conseguia traduzir a mensagem daquele olhar apenas parcialmente. Não tinha as respostas para as per guntas que via ali. Só sabia que, quando ele a olhava assim, seu coração disparava, seus dedos dos pés se encolhiam e seus pen samentos se embaralhavam. Trêmula, desviou o olhar.

— Então, o que vamos fazer? — indagou sem fôlego.

— Continuamos com os planos. —respondeu Harry. — A cidade ainda comemora o Quatro de Julho?

Gina assentiu.

— Devíamos ir juntos.

Ela devia ir ao psiquiatra, pensou Gina. Mas concordou:

— Certo.

O que estava fazendo ali exatamente? O plano parecera simples de início: Harry vindo em seu socorro, abafando os comentários que se referiam a ela como a "pobre Gina". Ótimo. Funcionara.

Agora, referiam-se a ela como uma mulher fatal, andando por aí com o homem misterioso.

Estava evitando ir à cidade a não ser para trabalhar e seus armários vazios refletiam isso. No entanto, acabava de concordar em ir ao maior evento da cidade na companhia de Harry, o que certamente provocaria ainda mais comentários.

Mas, se ficasse era casa, também seria alvo de comentários, concluiu, sensata. E era hora de fazer o que queria ao invés de pensar no que era mais apropriado ou adequado. Era hora de viver para si mesma.

Sendo assim, sentou-se junto a Harry que estava na ponta do atracadouro com os pés mergulhados na água para se refrescar. Ele não fez nenhum comentário quando ela tirou as sandálias e se acomodou a seu lado, embora seu sorriso denunciasse a sa tisfação.

O tempo passou e Gina ficou imaginando por que não po diam ser amigos assim todo o tempo, ainda que sistema defensivo detectasse sinais de perigo. Arriscaria seu relacionamento com Harry na tentativa de conseguir Draco de volta? Valeria a pena? Nesse instante, achava que não.

Se bem que era a primeira a admitir que não estava pensando claramente. Por que era tão difícil saber o que queria?

— Uma moeda por seus pensamentos. — ofereceu Harry. Ela suspirou.

— Estava pensando que a vida pode ser muito complicada.

— Talvez essa próxima etapa do nosso plano finalmente a leve ao que quer — comentou Harry.

O problema era que Gina não tinha mais certeza do que queria ou mais precisamente _de __**quem**_queria. Esse fato a as sustava mais do que o cancelamento de seu casamento dias atrás, Gina estava um caco, emocionalmente, duas horas antes de Harry chegar para levá-la às comemorações do Dia da Inde pendência. Não conseguira ajeitar os cabelos, e tivera dificuldade em escolher o que vestir. Segundo a previsão do tempo aquele seria outro dia quente. Suas opções eram um vestido vermelho, ou uma bermuda de algodão com detalhes navais.

Uma vez que se comprometera a trabalhar na bilheteria do parque de diversões logo após o desfile, devia vestir algo bem confortável, ainda mais tendo que se trocar para a quadrilha no início da noite. Já separara o vestido xadrezinho vermelho de saia rodada perfeito para a ocasião. Não que pretendesse dançar muito. Mas o evento era patrocinado pelos mentores da cidade, e ela, como bibliotecária, devia comparecer.

Por fim, decidiu-se pelo conjunto de bermuda, pois era fresco, mas mostrava muita carne e tinha bolsos nos quais poderia esconder as mãos, caso ficasse nervosa ou ficasse tentada a revidar sobre alguém.

No lugar do cinto, amarrou um lenço vermelho de algodão sobre o cós da bermuda, dando cor ao conjunto. Então, inclinou-se para bem junto do espelho a fim de verificar a sombra nos olhos enquanto Magic brincava com as pontas do lenço sobre a pia.

— Sua trapalhona. — censurou Gina, endireitando a gata lembrando novamente como a reação de Harry em relação ao ani mal fora diferente da de Draco.

O ex-noivo sempre tentara dar ordens a Magic como se ela fosse um cachorro e não uma gata. Sempre tentara controlá-la, sem pensar.

Fazia sentido que um solitário como Harry apreciasse a inde pendência dos gatos. Seguro de si, não se abalava quando um animal não fazia o que lhe ordenava. Agora que pensava nisso, lembrava que Harry não tentara dar ordens a Magic, deixando-a fazer o que quisesse, simplesmente.

Gina fitou os olhos felinos como se houvesse feito uma des coberta maior. A expressão de Magic era de suprema indulgência.

— Certo, gosta mais de Harry do que de Draco. — reconheceu Gina — Mas não posso escolher o homem da minha vida se gundo as preferências da minha gata.

Gina balançou a cabeça, como quem diz: _**Por que não?**_

— Não tem lógica — resmungou.

_**E conversar comigo tem?,**_Gina quase via esse comentário nos olhos da gata.

Gina interrompeu a conversa com a chegada de Harry. Ele usava um jeans cortado, mostrando as pernas longas e esguias. A camiseta era vermelha. Ela notou que, contrário à moda atual, Harry nunca usava camisetas com inscrições. "Não preciso de ca misetas para declarar o que penso", foi seu único comentário, quando-ela tocara no assunto.

Ele estava certo. Seus olhos verdes falavam mais que qualquer camiseta e a mensagem visual nunca falhara em atingi-la. Davam idéia do homem que era. Além disso, comunicavam que ele a queria. Mas agora aquele desejo se obscurecia por outra coisa. Arrependimento? Sentiu o coração palpitar. Para variar, Harry foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

— Ainda não estou pronta. — murmurou ela convidando-o a entrar — Sente-se, estarei pronta em um minuto.

Ela se foi espalhando um perfume adocicado de colônia. Harry reconheceu o aroma. Era de uma flor que ornava o chalé, entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos durante a noite. E Gina usava a mesma fragrância, o que a relacionava a noites insones a sonhos. Seus sentimentos por ela ficavam mais intensos a cada dia. Mais in tensos do que ele mesmo imaginara.

Um _**miau**_pedinte chamou sua atenção para Magic, sentada a seus pés. Assim que Harry se sentou no sofá, Magic deu início ao ritual de posicionar as patas sobre seus ombros, olhando-o fixamente. Ele podia jurar que vira a gata sorrir antes de pular para junto de um feixe de raios de sol no assoalho.

Magic parou de repente, com os olhos brilhando e o rabo balançando sem parar. Em vez de procurar algum brinquedo, ou inventar alguma brincadeira, debatia-se com o próprio rabo. In crédulo, Harry observava a gata se repreendendo.

Gina chegou no meio da apresentação da gata. Desconso lada, balançou a cabeça e disse:

— Já tem quatro anos. Não devia saber que esse rabo é o dela, após todo esse tempo?

— Há um provérbio chinês sobre gatos e rabos. — comentou Harry. — Algo relacionado a um gatinho novo se amolando com o próprio rabo. Quando um gato mais velho perguntou por que o gatinho respondeu que mantinha a felicidade no rabo. Já que o gatinho queria ser feliz, ficava mexendo no rabo para conseguir isso. O gato mais velho disse que não havia necessidade de ficar mexendo, pois já que o rabo fazia parte dele ele tinha felicidade e devia mostrar isso com orgulho ao invés de ficar se amolando.

A história atingiu Gina, que imaginou se _**ela**_andava se amolando atrás da felicidade, perseguindo inúteis sonhos com Draco em vez de aproveitar os momentos de felicidade que tinha com Harry.

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, percebendo que ela o olhava fixamente.

Ela sorriu e se esticou para tocar no machucado que cicatrizava perto de seu olho.

— Está fechando. — observou ela deixando as pontas dos dedos sentirem sua pele morna.

Ficaram olhando um para o outro enquanto uma energia fluía nas duas direções. Pairavam perguntas que nenhum dos dois podia responder.

— É melhor irmos. — sugeriu Harry por fim.

Gina assentiu baixando a mão com relutância e sorrindo ante a sensação interna que já se tornava familiar. De uma coisa tinha certeza: Harry curava seu sistema nervoso... e se apossava de cada vez mais partes de seu coração.

Harry tinha a mão no braço de Gina quando se embrenharam na multidão ao longo dos três quarteirões na rota do desfile. O bairro comercial de Greely era formado por apenas dois quartei rões, e os edifícios da rua principal, tipicamente americana com suas fachadas da década de 1870, parecia tirada de uma ilustração de Norman Rockwell ou das páginas do clássico _**Rua Principal,**_de Sinclair Lewis.

Gina deu um sorriso a Harry levando-o ao meio-fio em frente à confeitaria.

— Não pode ver aí de trás. — Ela queria protegê-lo dos olhares curiosos dos residentes de Greely indicando uma pequena aber tura. — Aqui. Está perfeito. — Passou uma bandeirinha para ele. — Olhe, já vão começar.

Harry olhava, mas para Gina, não para o desfile. Nem a banda da escola secundária de Greely marchando sobre sua cabeça o distrairia. Sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para o rosto expressivo de Gina.

Era a primeira vez que a via tão animada, e só agora percebia o quanto a traição de Draco a machucara tanto que precisara de um amigo para recuperar a alegria de viver. Essa era a Gi que sonhara ver, a Gi que se divertia e sorria, que encarava a vida com confiança e vivacidade.

Ela procurou a mão dele quando o carro alegórico com Draco e o time de futebol passou. Ele desejou que o gesto tivesse sido espon tâneo, não uma desforra junto ao ex-noivo. Se bem que ela não olhava para Draco... ao contrário, observava-o com algo novo no olhar.

— Parece que engoliu um peixe — provocou ela.

— Só vi quem está no próximo carro. — comentou ele.

— Quer dizer Padma? — respondeu ela.

Sim, Padma Patil estava sentada num trono no carro "Dia dos Fundadores".

— Não precisa mais se preocupar com ela. — assegurou Gina. — Eu já a preveni.

— Foi muito corajoso da sua parte. — elogiou ele, divertido.

— Disse a ela para manter as mãos longe de você.

— Fico aliviado em saber que a minha virtude está a salvo da covarde Padma Patil — declarou ele solene.

Gina socou-lhe o braço. — Sabe do que estou falando.

— Sim. Sei do que está falando. — disse ele suave, adorando essa nova Gina. — Ninguém se mete com Gi.

— Assim está melhor. — concordou ela. O sorriso dela era uma obra de arte na opinião de Harry. Mais lindo que as linhas do edifício Sullivan, mais inspiradores que os vãos de uma catedral gótica.

Encerrando o desfile, um dos caminhões do serviço voluntário de bombeiros passou tocando a sirene. Harry também estava em alerta. Gina era um sonho impossível.

Como ter um negócio próprio? Desdenhava uma voz interior. Não podia fazer nem uma coisa, nem outra. Não tinha como oferecer segurança a Gina. Além disso, ela amava Draco. Era bom ter o fato em mente. Sem dúvida, ele a tentava, mas quanto tempo a atração duraria? Não queria só um caso rápido com ela. Queria fazer amor com ela até o final dos tempos.

— O desfile acabou. — comentou Gina. — E hora de ir para o parque. Tenho que verificar a caixa de donativos para a biblioteca e depois trabalhar na bilheteria por uma hora. Este ano a biblioteca vai receber parte dos lucros; a sociedade sustenta alguns programas.

Harry era humano. A simples menção da palavra "sustenta" levou seus pensamentos aos seios bem sustentados de Gina. Seus olhos desceram à abertura em V da blusa sem mangas, que revelava só um pedacinho daquela carne macia. Ela era uma gata, uma garota bem americana... uma mulher, corrigiu ele, rápido. Não havia dúvida. Tinha as curvas bem feitas, não as linhas ima turas de uma garota.

Ela prendeu os cabelos para cima, provocando nele imagens loucas de arrebatamento. Queria passar os dedos por aqueles ca belos sedosos...

Enquanto Gina trabalhava na bilheteria, Harry foi passear pelo parque.

— Harry! — gritou uma voz de mulher. — Harry, é você? — Uma loura corada corria em sua direção.

— Me desculpe, mas...

— Sou eu! Gabrielle Delacour ... Gabrielle Delacour Hammond... Está lembrado, não?

A mulher de seus sonhos quando tinha onze anos e cuja janela espionara na esperança de vê-la de sutiã preto.

— Olá, Gabrielle Delacour . — respondeu ele. — Como tem passado?

— Muito bem, mas não quero falar de mim. Fale de você. Olhe só como está. — Ela o devorou com o olhar. — Você desabrochou tarde... mas, querido, valeu a pena esperar.

Harry lembrou que sutileza nunca fora o ponto forte de Gabrielle Delacour .

— Sabe que todos nesta cidadezinha estão falando de você? — continuava ela. — É claro que não costumo dar ouvidos às fofocas. Mas trabalho no salão de beleza na rua principal. Cho trabalha lá também. Assim, todas ficamos sabendo de sua encrenca com Draco. Não que eu atire pedras. Deus sabe, após dois di vórcios, não estou em posição de julgar ninguém. Então, o que faz aqui em Greely depois de tanto tempo?

— Estou passando as férias.

— Querido, ninguém passa as férias em Greely. A maioria das pessoas aqui não pode esperar para tirar os pés dessa lama.

— Parece que muitas pessoas optaram por ficar. — retrucou Harry apontando para a multidão reunida no parque.

— Vieram das redondezas, e esse é o único divertimento em suas vidas pobres. Estamos falando de gente que se gaba de ir até Illiopolis, só para dizer que foram até o meio do Estado, como se isso fosse grande coisa.

— Também estamos falando de pessoas que oferecem apoio aos vizinhos nas horas de dificuldade, pessoas que se preocupam com as outras, que têm um forte senso de valores e comunidade. — ponderou Harry tranqüilo.

— Ora, com certeza. É por isso que permaneci. — proclamou Gabrielle Delacour rapidamente mudando de assunto. Passando a mão pelo braço de Harry perguntou descaradamente: — Por que não fica comigo esta tarde e mostro como posso cuidar bem de você?

— Estou aqui com Gina.

Gabrielle Delacour fez um gesto de desprezo.

— Ela ainda é louca pelo Draco. Nem vai perceber se você sair.

— Sim, vou perceber. — declarou Gina vindo por trás de Harry. — Olá, Gabrielle Delacour . Sempre na caça, não é?

Gabrielle Delacour olhou para Gina como se ela tivesse chifres.

— Harry, gostaria de apresentar minha amiga Luna. Ela está esperando por nós. Vai nos desculpar, Gabrielle Delacour .

— Que discreta. — notou Harry com um sorriso lento.

— A mulher é uma barracuda ambulante. — resmungou Gina.

— Uma barracuda atraente. — notou ele.

— Se gosta do tipo comum. Tenho mais fé em seu bom gosto. -Antes que Harry fizesse qualquer comentário, alcançaram Luna.

— Harry, gostaria de lhe apresentar minha melhor amiga, Luna Lovegood. Luna, este é Harry Potter.

— Você trabalha na drogaria. — reconheceu Harry estendendo a mão.

Luna timidamente assentiu.

— É isso mesmo.

Harry teria conversado mais se não fosse envolvido pela sra. Cantrell, que insistia em que ele atuasse como juiz num concurso de tortas.

— É uma das minhas especialidades. — comentou Harry com ar inocente. — Em particular, tortas de framboesa.

Deixadas a sós, Gina e Luna puderam conversar sem rodeios.

— Como vão as coisas? — perguntou Luna.

— Acho que estou com sérios problemas. — reconheceu Gina. — Pensei que amasse Draco. Agora, não sei mais nada.

— Li alguma coisa que pode ajudá-la. — interveio Parvati, com um aceno do lenço. — A lenda diz...

— Parvati, não a vi aí parada! — exclamou Gina inter rompendo a senhora. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem da lenda dela sobre os gerânios!

— Que foi, querida? Não precisa ficar vermelha. Essa lenda não tem a ver com esperma.

Luna ficou boquiaberta.

— Vocês, jovens, pensam que sabem tudo. — censurou Parvati balançando a cabeça. —De qualquer forma naquele mesmo livro de ervas que informava sobre os gerânios, li alguma coisa que pode ajudá-la, Gina. Quando uma garota está dividida entre dois amores, deve pegar duas folhas verdes de uma roseira e você tem aquela de flores cor-de-rosa junto à cerca, ainda que a cerca precise de pintura. Bem, você pega as duas folhas, escreve o nome de Harry numa e o de Draco na outra. A folha que ficar mais tempo verde é a do seu verdadeiro amor.

— Parvati...

— Não precisa me agradecer, querida. Nós, românticas, temos que ser solidárias. Oh, estou vendo o senhor Killian ali. Preciso falar com ele. — Removendo o lenço do cinto do vestido, foi-se.

— O que foi isso tudo? — perguntou Luna.

— Nem queira saber.

Chegou a vez de Luna trabalhar na bilheteria e Gina ficou sozinha. Olhando ao redor, tentou apreciar as festividades sob a perspectiva de Harry. Muitos eventos teriam lugar durante o dia: o concurso de tortas, a briga com bolas d'água, uma competição de comer melancias, à qual se seguiria o concurso de atirar se mentes de melancia a longa distância com uma cusparada.

Nesse instante, acontecia um animado jogo de ferraduras, um dos mais procurados, cercado por uma pequena multidão. Os mais velhos mascavam fumo e os mais novos, chicletes de modo que todos apresentavam o mesmo movimento facial.

Brim era o tecido obrigatório. Alguns mais antigos vestiam jardineiras; os demais, seus jeans de domingo. Gina sorriu ao ler uma mensagem na camiseta de Larry Hickman: "Debulhadores de Estrume da América". Freqüentara a escola com ele. Na ver dade, seus laços com todas essas pessoas vinham da infância.

Eram boas pessoas. Decentes, trabalhadoras, de bom coração. Quando sua família partiu para a Califórnia, apareceram muitos voluntários para tomar conta dela. Ficara com Luna, cujos pais a tomaram sob sua proteção, juntando-a ao punhado de cinco filhos como se ela também fosse sua. Até se aposentar e se mudar para a Flórida no último inverno continuaram a recebê-la em todos os feriados e reuniões familiares.

E não foram os únicos. Desde que retornara da universidade, Gina nunca tivera dificuldade em conseguir ajuda, para tirar neve do passeio, para fazer pequenos consertos nos encanamentos, para tomar canja de galinha quando pegava uma gripe.

Greely era seu lar, puro e simples. E continuaria a ser seu lado apesar do que Draco lhe fizera. Aliás, avistou-o no parque, ser vindo de alvo na barraca em que seus alunos tentavam acertar boladas no balanço e derrubá-lo na água. A parte sua atitude, era inquestionável seu carinho pelos garotos que treinava.

Mas fora lamentável a falta de senso dele ao deixar aquele bilhete covardemente na biblioteca. Incapaz de resistir à tentação, Gina pegou a fila a fim de atirar bolas e tentar derrubar Draco. Quando chegou sua vez, notou o olhar espantado do ex-noivo, um segundo antes de acertar o alvo, fazendo-o cair no tanque de água. Sorrindo triunfante, sentiu-se plenamente vingada.

A antiga Gina jamais consideraria desforrar-se dessa ma neira, para começar. E, fazendo-o, certamente se sentiria culpada em seguida. Mas não se sentia culpada. Nunca mais se sentiria.

Voltando-se, viu Harry se aproximar. Por um momento, ele pareceu tão espantado quanto Draco embora logo aprovasse.

— Belo tiro — comentou ele com um sorriso.

Um homem de poucas palavras, esse era Harry, concluiu Gina. Mas, quando dizia alguma coisa, suas palavras continham mais do que significariam isoladamente. Sua voz tranqüila con tinha orgulho e aprovação quando ele perguntou:

— E agora?

— Vamos comer. A menos que ser juiz num concurso de tortas tenha tirado seu apetite — observou ela rindo lembrando-se dos concursos que vira nos anos anteriores.

— Tenho o estômago forte. — assegurou ele.

Pararam numa área coberta com lona branca e amarela, cheia de mesinhas e cadeiras dobráveis. A barraca era sustentada por cordas, deixando todas as laterais abertas. O cheiro de hambúrgueres e chur rasco tomava conta do ar. Encheram os pratos de comida.

— Deixe espaço para a sobremesa. — aconselhou Gina com um sorriso. — Não terá vivido nada até experimentar o sorvete caseiro da senhora Forbes.

A resposta de Harry foi abafada pela voz tonitruante da velha Padma:

— Aí está você. Estive procurando por toda parte. Descobrimos seu segredo, Harry Potter. Já sabemos que não passa de um ex-detento!

**N/A: Bom como o prometido ai esta o capitulo, já andei relendo outra adaptação e corrigindo possíveis erros, assim vcs podem ficar tranquilos, que sempre tera algo de H/G para ler enquanto escrevo meus próprios projetos. =D**

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram e que sempre estão acompanhando minha atualizações, de coração, muito obrigada!**

**Espero que vcs gostem do rumo que a história vem tomando, como podem ver Padma não tem jeito.**

**Próximo Capitulo pretendo postar até quarta, se não for possível o prazo se estende até sabado, ou seja, não passara de uma semana a espera.**

**Aproveitem a leitura.**

*****Lily*****


	8. Capitulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

-Como é? — replicou Gina incrédula.

— Estou falando desse homem que a está acompanhando — declarou Padma.

A antiga Gina teria se escondido debaixo da mesa. A nova ficou olhando para a senhora até que esta baixasse o olhar.

— Que é que estão olhando? — indagou Padma à pequena; audiência que lanchava sob a mesma tenda. — Continuem co mendo. É uma conversa particular.

Gina trocou olhares espantados com Harry que não parecia saber que estivera numa cadeia.

— Sente-se, Padma e esclareça toda essa história. — ordenou Gina severa.

— Detesto ter que ser eu a lhe contar, mas esse homem tem uma passagem na polícia. É um desses hippies radicais.

— Harry tinha cinco anos na época dos hippies radicais. — observou Gina racional.

— Não importa a denominação; ele tentou forjar suas próprias leis. Foi contra a autoridade.

— Faz idéia do que seja isso? — perguntou Gina a Harry que negou movendo a cabeça antes de abocanhar outra porção de alimento.

— Claro que ele nega. — desdenhou a anciã. — O que esperava de um criminoso como ele?

— Veja bem a quem está chamando de criminoso — preveniu Gina à senhora estreitando o olhar.

Harry reconheceu aquele olhar; era de sua Gi campeã.

— O homem foi para trás dás grades. — insistiu Padma tei mosa. — Era culpado e passou um tempo engaiolado. Aposto como ele não contou isso quando estava pendurando sua lingerie no abajur!

Harry olhou para Padma com tanta intensidade que a senhora recuou.

— É melhor não insinuar nada quanto à reputação de Gina. — rosnou ele.

— Foi você que arruinou a reputação dela indo à biblioteca do jeito que foi. — rebateu a anciã.

— Minha reputação continua imaculada. — garantiu Gina pousando a mão sobre a de Harry, que estava tensa.

— Isso mesmo! — manifestou-se a audiência à esquerda de Gina.

— Certíssimo! — apoiou a audiência à direita.

— Então, do que é que está falando, Padma? — inquiriu Gina raivosa.

— Pergunte a ele. — desdenhou a senhora apontando para Harry.

— Não faço idéia — comentou ele dando de ombros.

— Devia ter imaginado que um homem como você ia mentir. — retrucou Padma. — Pois bem, impressões digitais não mentem, senhor calça-esperta. Fiz o xerife verificar seus antecedentes cri minais.

— O que foi que ela disse? — O sr. Obersdorf de noventa anos, ligou seu aparelho de surdez.;— Quem está passando filmes? Não me engane. — repreendeu a filha de setenta anos. — Estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui.

— Passo um resumo escrito depois. — prometeu Gina des denhosamente ao mais idoso residente de Greely.

— Vou ficar esperando. Não omita as partes boas. — retrucou o sr. Obersdorf. — Já assinou as revistas _**Playboy?**_

— Estamos conversando em particular aqui, Silas. — declarou Padma. — Fique fora!

— O que tem lá fora? — perguntou o velhinho. Praguejando, Gina agarrou a anciã e a levou para fora. Assim que chegaram a uma boa distância da barraca, declarou:

— É a sua última chance, Padma.

A senhora lhe passou um pedaço de papel.

— Está tudo aí. Leia você mesma.

Gina leu. Então, olhou desolada para a antagonista.

— Está escrito aqui que Harry foi detido por participar de uma manifestação contra a derrubada de um prédio histórico em Chi cago.

Padma assentiu.

— Eu disse que ele era um desses desobedientes civis.

— Você não apurou nada. — opinou Gina — exceto que Harry é ainda mais esperto do que eu achava.

— Ora, obrigado — manifestou-se Harry já a seu lado.

— Eu apoio o que Harry fez. Deus sabe como já há muitos estacionamentos em Chicago. Ela se refere a um incidente na época em que você cursava a faculdade. — contou Gina. — Quando protestou contra a derrubada de um prédio.

— Já tinha quase esquecido. — refletiu ele.

— Mas as autoridades não. — declarou Padma.

— E por isso chamou Harry de ex-detento? — questionou Gina incrédula. — Foi?

— Isto justifica. — A senhora arrebatou o papel e o agitou debaixo do nariz de Gina. — Ele tem uma passagem.

— Uma detenção por agitação civil não faz dele um criminoso. O que aconteceu com sua teoria de que ele era um impostor?

— Ainda não foi descartada. — comentou Padma. — E não vou desistir.

— O que a faria acreditar que eu sou mesmo Harry Potter? — indagou Harry. — Que tal a lembrança de que eu e Gina rou bamos de sua cozinha as maçãs que ia usar nas tortas para o concurso daquele verão?

A anciã alternou o olhar entre Gina e Harry, o incidente ainda nítido na memória, apesar dos quase vinte anos. Foi o ano em que _**não**_ganhou a faixa azul no concurso de tortas da feira do distrito. Até fizera um escândalo, certa de que fora vítima de um ato de sabotagem dos adversários.

— Foram vocês? Ora, seus pivetes...

— Ah, ah, ah — riu Harry, apontando Padma com o dedo.

— Se ele não é o verdadeiro Harry, como saberia disso? — perguntou Gina.

— Simples. O Harry verdadeiro lhe contou.

— Eu desisto — resmungou ele. Gina advertiu:

— Padma, se sente melhor achando que Harry é outra pessoa, então, problema seu. Mas, se eu souber que andou aprontando mais confusão, cancelo seu cartão na biblioteca. — Naturalmente, Gina nunca faria uma coisa dessas, mas a anciã não sabia. — Estamos entendidas?

Assentindo irritada, Padma foi embora.

— Lamento isso tudo — confortou Gina.

Harry estendeu a mão e passou o indicador sobre seu rosto.

— Pensei que fosse eu que a protegeria.

— Velhos hábitos custam a desaparecer — replicou ela sor rindo.

— Uma vez campeã, sempre campeã, não é?

— Mais ou menos isso...

Ela notou que o olhar dele tinha a mesma expressão de candura. Essa troca de olhares rápida era um intercâmbio entre seus co rações, constante como a pulsação. Tinha a ver com épocas pas sadas e prometia secretamente quanto ao futuro.

O momento foi interrompido com a chegada de Parvati:

— Sinto não tê-la prevenido sobre minha irmã. — desculpou-se, desconsolada. — Ela não me contou o que estava tramando. Então, vi aquele gentil, senhor Killian e me distraí. Devia ter ficado de olho em Padma, devia mesmo.

— Não se preocupe, Parvati — tranqüilizou Gina. — Não foi culpa sua.

— Ela fez muita cena?

— Para ser franco, ela é muito boa nisso. — comentou Harry e foi recompensado com o riso de Parvati.

Batendo na mão de Gina a senhora disse:

— Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse sobre as folhas de roseira, Gina. A não ser que não tenha mais dúvida — acrescentou, com um ar perspicaz.

— Dúvida de quê? — perguntou Harry.

— Nada — respondeu Gina embaraçada. — Era sobre... horticultura.

— Sei... — murmurou Harry não muito convencido. A sra. Cantrell se aproximou correndo, sem fôlego:

— Vocês dois... precisamos de ajuda. Estamos com poucas duplas na corrida de três pernas!

— Com poucas duplas para quê? — perguntou Parvati, confusa.

— Uma dupla. Um homem e uma mulher — esclareceu a sra. Cantrell. — Vamos. Vocês dois. — Praticamente empurrou Harry e Gina para o local da partida. — É a última corrida e o último evento em que sou a responsável. E então, jamais me oferecerei para organizar jogos e eventos.

— Diz isso todos os anos. — gritou alguém do meio da multidão.

— Este ano é sério. — A exausta sra. Cantrell tirou um lápis dos cabelos grisalhos e consultou sua lista de eventos. — Estou ficando velha demais para isso — resmungou, antes de pousar o lápis e os óculos. — O que os dois estão esperando? — indagou a Harry e Gina. — Tomem os seus lugares, e preparem-se! Alguém passe as tiras para eles! Ali, agora. Sabe as regras, Gina. Sua perna esquerda na direita dele, acima do joelho e no tornozelo. O primeiro casal a cruzar a linha vence.

Gina pegou a tira de pano branca e se inclinou para amarrá-la no tornozelo. Harry não usava meias, e Gina roçou-lhe a pele ao apertar o nó. Sentiu os dedos estremecerem ao dar um segundo nó, na altura das coxas. Já que ele estava de short, mais uma vez ela se viu tocando em sua pele quente, dessa vez mais intimamente.

Sentiu o rosto enrubescer e então mordeu um lábio para se con centrar na tarefa de amarrar.

— Quer ajuda? — perguntou ele, solícito.

Ela balançou a cabeça, o que fez a franja cair em seu rosto. Afastando o cabelo da testa, tentou novamente, desta vez conse guindo dar o nó. Sentia a pele estremecer dos tornozelos às coxas, aquecendo-se com aquela proximidade. _**Colado**_nela... A idéia foi direto a seu coração, que palpitou.

Suspirando fundo, Gina se endireitou, deliberadamente evi tando olhar para Harry. Só então, percebeu que Draco e Cho estavam na corrida também. Eram cerca de doze casais alinhados, o que a fez imaginar por que a sra. Cantrell achara necessária sua participação com Harry.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, a sra. Cantrell se mani festou:

— Seria má sorte ter treze pares na corrida. — Voltando-se para o grupo todo, perguntou: — Todos prontos? — Quando a maioria assentiu, saiu do caminho. — Muito bem, nas posições, preparar, partida!

Gina tivera problemas para se aprontar, e não esperava que a corrida fosse boa. Mas, para sua surpresa, ela e Harry se moviam em perfeita união, correndo emparelhados com os adversários. Harry a envolvia pela cintura, assim como ela mantinha o braço ao redor dele. Os pares se entrechocavam e caíam desajeitados, ela e Harry continuavam em frente, mantendo um ritmo que fazia a distância até a linha final diminuir. Gina mal notou que ultrapassavam os desajeitados Draco e Cho. Só sabia que a multidão já aclamava os vencedores: ela e Harry!

Gina se jogou nos braços de Harry e se deixou erguer, os olhos brilhando pela vitória triunfal.

— Conseguimos!

Harry segurava Gina em seus braços, desejando que esse momento durasse para sempre. Mas sabia que o momento era efêmero, que se tratava de uma alegria a ser partilhada entre amigos, tanto que Gina já se inclinava para desfazer os nós que os atavam. Ele podia ter ganho a corrida, mas não ganhara Gina. Não ainda.

A sra. Cantrell já estava a postos para premiar Gina e Harry com as faixas azuis de primeira colocação. Gina prendeu sua fita no bolso e voltou-se para colocar a de Harry na camiseta vermelha.

Enquanto Gina realizava essa tarefa, Harry olhou por sobre sua cabeça inclinada e viu Draco observando-os com ciúme in disfarçável. Apesar de estar acompanhado de Cho, o cafajeste não tirava os olhos de Gina. Ocupada em prender a fita no companheiro, ela não notou a reação do ex-noivo.

Mas Harry percebeu e se lembrou do detalhe primordial: Gina amava outro. _**Além disso,**_lembrou a si mesmo, _**você não é nenhum prêmio extra, é um homem que nem mesmo sabe se é capaz de amar alguém. **_Não que ele achasse que Draco tivesse alguma capacidade nesse assunto. Mas _**realmente **_tinha confiança nos sentimentos de Gina. E ela afirmara amar Draco.

Quanto à paixão que sentiam um pelo outro, Harry atribuía à atração física. Sabia que as mulheres o achavam interessante ago ra. E sabia que Gina devia achar isso também, o que justificava ela ter correspondido ao seu beijo. Havia também o fato de ela estar se recuperando. Haviam se reencontrado quando ela estava muito vulnerável. Não era preciso ser acadêmico para saber disso. Nada levava a crer que ele representasse alguma coisa para ela.

Entretanto, essa explicação racional não resolvia _**seus **_senti mentos por Gina. Queria-a, mas ela amava outro, e era pri mordial que ela fosse feliz. Deus sabia que ele não era especialista nesse assunto capcioso chamado amor. Seus próprios pais não lhe haviam incutido esse sentimento, tanto que logo se decepcio nara.

Certa vez, o pai chegara a insinuar que ele não era seu filho de verdade, que deviam ter trocado os bebês na maternidade. Na época, contava oito anos e desejou que o pai estivesse certo. Assim, o fato de eles não o amarem se justificava; afinal, se ele não era seu filho legítimo, _**eles**_não eram seus pais. Seus pais _**de verdade**_estavam em algum lugar e podendo o amariam.

Quando tinha dez anos, Harry ficou mais pragmático em relação às coisas, mais propenso a aceitar os fatos. O amor não lhe fora destinado, nem ele seria protagonista de algum. Aprendera a acei tar essa situação, assim como fazia ao estudar matemática e as leis da gravidade.

Então conhecera Gina, naquele verão fatídico em que com pletara onze anos, e as coisas mudaram. Tivera então uma pequena amostra do que era ter alguém que se preocupava, que o apoiava. Estava sedento por aquele sentimento e dele usufruíra como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Mas tudo acabara cedo demais, em agosto, ao retomar a velha rotina. Mesmo assim, mantivera uma chama acesa, sabendo que alguém no mundo o considerava inestimável. Quando seu físico melhorou, mais uma vez começou a chamar a atenção. Mas então já era cínico nesse assunto, pois sabia tratar-se de algo superficial, a ser tomado com a mesma rapidez com que fora concedido. Não era algo verdadeiro. Gina era.

E por isso ela merecia o melhor. Embora achasse que Draco nem chegava perto do que considerava o melhor, não lhe cabia julgar. Draco podia fazer Gina feliz porque ela o amava. Tudo se resumia nisso.

Sendo assim, teria que engavetar seus sentimentos e fazer o que era melhor para Gina, mesmo que isso implicasse desistir dela. Odiava a idéia. Quando não estava em jogo a opinião de Gina, não era capaz de atos nobres de benevolência desinte ressada, nem cavaleiro de armadura polida, Um cavaleiro teria mantido a distância. Não foi o que fez. Era humano. Era apenas um homem com muita carga emocional, mais suspeito que a maio ria.

Draco era o tal acostumado a vencer. Ele era o que traçava seu caminho em silêncio. Sozinho.

_**Você venceu hoje**__, _lembrou Harry a si mesmo olhando fixamente para a fita azul que Gina acabara de prender em sua camiseta. _**E Gina está com você, não com Draco.**_

Só porque Draco fora derrotado. Por enquanto. Harry fitou o outro homem. Draco refletia, lamentava ter deixado Gina es capar. O idiota a descartara; não merecia uma segunda chance. No entanto, se tê-lo a fazia feliz engoliria o desânimo e a dor e faria qualquer coisa para satisfazê-la. Porque ela fora a primeira pessoa a acreditar nele.

Agora, acreditava _**nela **_e se não era capaz de mais nada, no mínimo lhe mostraria que podia ser ela mesma que era especial. Sua atitude pouco antes era a prova da autoconfiança que ele injetara. Devia estar satisfeito com isso.

Mas bastava vê-la para que essas considerações racionais todas fossem para o espaço. Ela estava parada à sua frente, com aquele sorriso encantador, as franjas sedosas caindo em seus olhos. Oh, como a queria, agora mais do que nunca. Então, seria essa sua sina? Querer o impossível?

Gina notou a melancolia nos olhos verdes e misteriosos de Harry e ficou imaginando a causa.

— Algum problema? — perguntou ela. — Não está se diver tindo? Quero dizer acho que não é assim que passa seus feriados, participando de uma corrida de três pernas.

— Geralmente, trabalho nos feriados. — revelou ele.

— Sabe, não consigo imaginar você de terno e gravata. — confessou Gina sorrindo.

— Não é do meu gosto. — admitiu Harry.

— Não que você não fique bem de terno e gravata. — esclareceu ela.

— E mesmo? Não é sua tática para me fazer vestir terno e gravata para a dança de logo mais à noite, é?

— Por Deus, não. Vai ser uma quadrilha, totalmente informal. O que me faz lembrar: não se importa de me encontrar aqui no parque em vez de ir lá em casa? Tenho que ajudar Luna no centro comunitário, então fica mais fácil se eu o encontrar aqui. Na frente do prédio seria ótimo.

— Tudo bem. Não precisa de ajuda?

— Ajuda nunca é demais. Fique por aí e dê uma mão onde for preciso, quando estiver pronto.

O problema era que Harry estava pronto para tomar Gina nos braços, para beijá-la, para amá-la. Mas não estava disposto a fazer isso contra a felicidade dela.

Gina estava fora do centro comunitário, tomando fôlego após completar suas tarefas, quando viu Harry no meio do pessoal que ainda se encontrava na frente do edifício. Ficou encantada com o jeito como ele se movia, preciso, sem hesitação, confiante quanto a quem é e o que procura, com um objetivo, que era conquistar uma mulher. Conquistar a ela!

Não conseguia desviar o olhar dele. Ele tinha uma maneira de caminhar incrível, perambulando, pura poesia, levemente ar rogante. Não, não arrogante, corrigiu-se a seguir. Autoconfiante. Harry não era arrogante. Ombros eretos, ele se movia como um nobre. Ou um cavaleiro.

Então ele a viu. Embora estivesse a vários metros de distância, ela sentia seu olhar como se ele estivesse a seu lado. A multidão em volta deixou de existir enquanto ele se aproximava, jamais desviando o olhar. Pegando em sua mão, ele a afastou da entrada, para longe da agitação. Ela acompanhou, ansiosa, ainda capturada pela magia da aproximação.

Foram para baixo da copa de um salgueiro enorme atrás do centro comunitário e todo o mundo ao redor parecia um encanto verdejante. Gina sentia a aspereza do tronco da árvore em suas costas, através do fino tecido xadrezinho do vestido. Harry posi cionou um braço acima de sua cabeça, a mão contra o tronco, e percorreu seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, assim como os ramos da árvore acariciavam a relva sob a brisa suave.

— Você está linda. — elogiou ele suave.

Tinha a voz tão mágica quanto o caminhar, concluiu ela, so nhadora. Falava suave, ainda assim mais potente que um grito, devido à voz imponente. Sentiu-se envolver por aquela melodia.

— Você também está muito bonito — replicou Gina timi damente, as mãos próximas a sua camisa branca, como se quisesse tocá-lo, mas sabendo que não devia.

Harry sabia que não devia seduzir Gina, para não ficar tentado. Mas não podia resistir.

Perdida na sombra da árvore, Gina viu o desejo em seus olhos, olhos tão verdes quanto as folhas do salgueiro e misteriosos como a própria humanidade.

Ela baixou o olhar para a camisa branca, a qual já secava. Era a mesma que ela usara depois do banho no chalé, no dia da tempestade. A mesma que descartara em frente à lareira. Ou estava imaginando coisas? Harry provavelmente possuía várias camisas brancas. Não havia razão para achar que era a mesma. Mas achava.

Gina voltou a encará-lo, na esperança de encontrar a res posta. Ao invés disso, viu mais perguntas.

— Gina você está aí fora? — O som da voz da sra. Cantrell caiu como um raio. — O prefeito está a sua procura.

— É melhor nós irmos. — opinou Gina lamuriosa. Harry assentiu. Quando ela baixou os braços e olhou ao longe, seus cabelos caíram, escondendo seu rosto. Harry gentilmente juntou as mechas sedosas e as prendeu atrás da orelha. Ele mantinha o sorriso, tão poderoso quanto um beijo, que a deixou sem fôlego. Quando entraram no centro comunitário, o local já estava to mado.

— Oh, aí está você. — festejou a sra. Cantrell em alívio. — O prefeito estava à sua procura.

Um segundo depois, o prefeito se juntava a eles.

— Conseguimos quase mil dólares para o fundo da biblioteca hoje — anunciou ele, triunfante.

— Isso é maravilhoso! — exclamou Gina.

— Acho que merece uma comemoração. — sentenciou o pre feito, passando a ela um copo de papel com ponche. Vendo Harry a seu lado providenciou outro copo.

— Obrigado. — disse Harry.

— Sou Tom Trout — apresentou-se ele, jovial. — Qual é o seu nome?

— Harry Potter.

— Bem-vindo a Greely, Harry. — saudou o prefeito, com um aperto de mão forte, próprio dos políticos. — É a primeira vez que vem aqui?

— Não. Visitei Greely quando era garoto.

— Aposto que não achou o lugar muito mudado, certo?

— Algumas coisas mudaram. — replicou Harry, os olhos em Gina. — Algumas coisas melhoraram. Algumas estão melhores do que me lembro.

— É assim que se fala — disse o prefeito. — Bem, me deixe fazer um brinde. Primeiro, ao sucesso da arrecadação para a bi blioteca.

Gina ergueu seu copo para o brinde. Após tomar um gole, o prefeito prosseguiu:

— E a uma boas-vindas calorosa ao mais novo visitante de Gree ly. Que ele encontre aqui mais coisas que mantenham seu inte resse.

— Com certeza, encontrarei. — afirmou Harry erguendo o copo.

— Agora Harry, você e Gina vão se juntar a nós na qua drilha?

— Não, senhor. Dança não é o meu forte.

— Não diria isso. — sussurrou Gina sorrindo, recordando-se dos passos ligeiros ao som de rock-and-roll no chalé.

— _**Quadrilha**_não é o meu forte. — esclareceu Harry.

— Bem, então, Gina, acho que somos só eu e você. — anunciou o prefeito.

— Oh, não, não posso...

— Claro que pode. — incentivou ele caloroso. — Essa primeira dança é especial para os iniciantes e ensina alguns passos. Apenas siga o animador. — instruiu já levando-a pela mão rumo à pista de dança, onde outros casais se posicionavam.

Eram oito pessoas, quatro casais. Gina evitava esses eventos havia muito tempo, desde a sétima série, mais precisamente, quando participara de uma quadrilha e descobrira que aquela não era sua atividade favorita.

Lançou um olhar desanimado para Harry e viu que Gabrielle Delacour já o acossava, como se tivesse um sensor infravermelho. Mal se afastara e a mulher já avançava sobre Harry enquanto ela fingia ouvir as instruções do prefeito sobre os passos que deveriam dar.

O animador foi ao microfone, enquanto a banda, um violinista, um guitarrista, um tocador de acordeão e um de banjo, começava a dedilhar o ritmo conhecido. Gina ouviu a abertura inconfun dível:

_"__**Todos juntos ao redor do salão. Quatro duplas, um grupo formarão."**_

Gina achou difícil se concentrar no que fazia, uma vez que seus pensamentos estavam em Harry. E os olhos também.

_**"Mãos erguidas no centro da roda. Girando, girando, e dando a volta."**_

Ninguém podia acusar Gabrielle Delacour de lerda, Gina notou com raiva, enquanto se movia pelo círculo com os outros. A mulher estava praticamente pendurada em Harry.

_**"Encarem seus parceiros, façam um dó-si-dô Vão para trás, e cada um fica só."**_

Harry era _**seu**__, _não de Gabrielle Delacour ! O pensamento desequilibrou Gina, que trombou com o prefeito.

— Preste atenção, menina. — o prefeito chamou a atenção.

Gina tentou se concentrar, mas estava difícil, pois pro curava Harry olhando por sobre o ombro, consequentemente se amontoando com os outros casais. Por sorte, a dança de abertura para iniciantes foi curta, uma repetição dos versos, logo se encerrando:

_**"Pode sair, pessoal de Greely, Mas tome cuidado, não deslize!"**_

Com esse refrão, o animador anunciava o fim da quadrilha, ao que a banda passava a tocar músicas suaves.

Gina deixou a pista de dança, pedindo desculpas, quase sem fôlego e foi direto ao encontro de Harry estendendo a mão. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando ele aceitou seu convite silencioso, deixando Gabrielle Delacour zangada para trás.

Enquanto seguiam para a pista. Gina se lembrou da última vez que dançaram juntos em completo abandono junto à lareira. Naquele momento, haviam sido as duas únicas pessoas na face da terra. E ainda tinha essa impressão, embora estivessem cercados de pessoas. De mãos dadas, palma contra palma, dedos entrela çados, a magia tomou conta.

O conjunto começou a tocar uma canção de Paul Anka, da década de cinqüenta. Gina obedeceu à letra da canção e a seus desejos, notando que o ombro de Harry parecia feito para isso. Ele não era alto demais a ponto de ela ter que dançar na ponta dos pés, nem baixo o bastante para que ficassem frente à frente.

De pé a frente dele, ela sentia os lábios dele tocarem sua testa. Além disso, a respiração dele lhe embaraçava a franja. E, quando ela se inclinava para a frente, como agora, sua cabeça descansava naturalmente sobre o ombro dele, sólido e seguro.

Ele a conduzia suavemente, deslizando para o lado, acompa nhando seus outros movimentos. Ela fechou os olhos, tranqüila por ora, eliminando todos os pensamentos ligados ao ex-noivo. E assim foi durante as três canções seguintes.

Quando o conjunto parou para descansar, Harry foi buscar mais ponche. Nesse ínterim, Gina percebeu que Cho estava bem pró xima, sorrindo descontraída, embora seu olhar fosse pouco amigável.

— Seu plano não vai funcionar. — advertiu a mulher agressiva. — Sei o que está planejando. Quer Draco de volta e acha que pode fazer ciúmes nele. Isso não vai funcionar. — repetiu des peitada. — Ele é meu agora e não vai tê-lo!

Atônita diante do ataque verbal de Cho, Gina perdeu a fala. Seu silêncio pareceu enfurecer a mulher ainda mais.

— Acha que é muito esperta, não é? Trazendo esse homem para cá e se exibindo com ele na cara de Draco. Não é como se ele estivesse a fim de você há anos.

— Pretendo ser mais seletiva que você, Cho. — rebateu Gina. — E não pretendo ficar aqui discutindo com você. Com licença. — Com a cabeça bem erguida retirou-se.

— Tem alguém lá fora querendo falar com você — informou um desconhecido a Harry que estava na fila do ponche.

Harry se voltou para ver Gina e não a encontrou na multidão. Ela devia estar fora esperando por ele. Deixando a fila, cortou caminho em meio à multidão e foi para a entrada.

Fora, o ar estava muito úmido. Um pequeno grupo se aglo merava de um lado, sob um grande salgueiro. Lembrando que não se viam árvores grandes assim em Chicago, Harry tomou a direção do grupo, procurando Gina.

Já estava bem perto quando ouviu a declaração hostil;

— Harry Potter, não precisamos de tipos como você por aqui. -Um segundo depois, Harry viu um soco vindo direto em sua direção!

Gina finalmente conseguiu sair, depois de esbarrar em inúmeras pessoas. Precisava de algum tempo consigo mesma, após o confronto com Cho. O ar quente lhe chegou como um golpe, assim como a visão de Harry sendo agredido! Alguém tentava esmurrá-lo!

Alguns bêbados do pequeno grupo pareciam encorajar o agres sor que Gina não conseguia identificar. Já corria em socorro de Harry quando o viu deslocar-se rápido como um raio. Um segundo depois, o atacante estava no chão. Em instantes, os bê bados se dispersaram como sementes ao vento.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — inquiriu o xerife Edelman. Só Harry, o agressor e um outro homem permaneciam, prestando depoimento ao xerife.

— Fiz um pergunta, rapaz. — repreendeu ele a Harry o tom hostil. — Não gostamos desse tipo de comportamento aqui.

Gina congelou, incapaz de compreender a violência que aca bara de presenciar. Por que alguém agrediria Harry?

— Me informaram que havia alguém aqui fora querendo falar comigo. — explicou ele.

— Então saiu e partiu para a briga.

— Não. — Harry mantinha a voz firme e calma. — O outro cara é que deu o primeiro soco. Eu só me defendi.

O xerife se voltou para o agressor, que praguejava sentado no chão.

— Foi isso que aconteceu, Johnny?

— Que inferno, não! — negou o rapaz. — Eu estava conver sando com meus amigos quando esse cara chegou.

— Por que eu atacaria você? — questionou Harry razoável.

— Nem o conheço.

Gina o conhecia. Johnny Givens era um arruaceiro, aliás, a última conquista de Gabrielle Delacour . A mulherzinha se envolvia com tipos cada vez mais jovens e problemáticos.

Johnny grunhiu ao invés de responder à pergunta de Harry, majorando suas dores.

— Acho melhor acabarmos com essa conversa na delegacia — declarou o xerife. — Vamos, os dois.

— Espere um minuto. Draco viu o que aconteceu — lembrou Harry bruscamente.

— Foi Draco? — perguntou o xerife.

— Não pude ver o que acontecia — respondeu Draco, com apenas uma pitada de complacência. — Não posso dizer o que estava ocorrendo.

— Pois bem, porque _**eu **_posso dizer o que estava acontecendo. — anunciou Gina juntando-se ao grupo. — E cheira mal! — Seu comentário se dirigia a Draco que ficou branco ao vê-la. Voltando-se para o xerife, ela informou: — Eu estava ali junto ao prédio e vi tudo. Johnny deu o primeiro golpe.

— Tem certeza? — questionou o xerife.

— Eu vi.

Franzindo o cenho, o xerife continuou com o interrogatório:

— Fazia quanto tempo que estava lá?

— Tinha acabado de chegar.

— Ah, então, pode não ter visto Harry atacando Johnny e sim Johnny se defendendo.

— Não. — garantiu Gina segura.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Porque conheço Harry. E você conhece Johnny, xerife. Devia, pois o vê com muita freqüência.

O xerife se enrijeceu constrangido, virando-se para Draco à procura de apoio. Gina sabia muito bem que o xerife era fã de futebol e tinha Draco em alto conceito, tão alto que se sujeitaria a uma armadilha como essa armada por ele.

Gina direcionou a fúria para o ex-noivo:

— Não acredito que tenha armado isso! Ora, não se conformou com a derrota naquela corrida de três pernas? Ou é a sua maneira infantil de me afrontar por ter ignorado você o dia todo?

— Não estou sendo infantil, você é que está. — rebateu Draco com raiva. — Me fazendo ciúmes com esse cara.

— Então armou esse incidente para colocar Harry em dificul dades. É muito adulto mesmo.

— Não fiz nada disso — protestou Draco.

— Bati no cara por vontade própria — inseriu Johnny. — Ninguém tem que me dizer o que fazer. Draco me disse que esse Harry Potter estava dando em cima da Gabrielle Delacour , e decidi dar uma lição nele.

— Aí está, xerife. Uma confissão. — anunciou Gina.

— De um homem bêbado. — ponderou o xerife.

— E de um conhecido arruaceiro. — completou ela.

O xerife permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, fazendo suas considerações, voltando o olhar para Draco. Então, encon trando uma solução, calmamente levantou Johnny.

— Acho que é melhor você se recuperar lá no xadrez. — Voltando-se para Harry o xerife perguntou, relutante: — Pretende dar queixa deste incidente?

Harry fez que não.

— Já entendi a que se deve esse mal-entendido. — comentou ele a voz calma, mas o olhar perigoso em direção a Draco.

— Eu também. — apoiou Gina.

Draco ficou vermelho, se de raiva ou culpa, Gina não tinha certeza, e foi embora.

Harry voltou-se para encarar Gina.

— Se não me engano, você disse que o espetáculo de fogos não começaria antes do anoitecer.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — perguntou Gina pela centésima vez desde que haviam chegado ao lugar escolhido para ver os fogos.

Harry sugerira o lago. O terreno ao redor de Greely era bem plano e eles teriam uma visão privilegiada, com os fogos se refletindo na superfície do lago.

— Estou bem. — assegurou ele. — Pare de se mexer. Está desequilibrando o bote.

— As pessoas inquietas costumam fazer isso. — informou ela. Estavam num bote a remo o mesmo usado por ocasião daquela tem pestade. Nessa noite, porém, o céu estava limpo, e as estrelas brilhavam.

— Não disse que era inquieta. — corrigiu Harry. — Disse que estava agitada. Não é a mesma coisa. — Sorriu lânguido, cheio de intenções.

Gina se estendeu para tocar em seu queixo. — Ainda bem que ele não machucou você. Sinto que isso tenha acontecido.

— Eu não. — respondeu Harry suave pressionando sua mão contra o próprio rosto antes de beijá-la. Como dizer-lhe que com pensava levar dez socos em troca daquele olhar dela?

— Onde aprendeu a fazer aquilo... aquilo que fez para se proteger?

— É _Tai-chi-chuan, _uma arte marcial taoísta.

— Nunca ouvi falar.

— A idéia básica é usar o seu adversário, usar a própria energia do ataque ou desviá-la, mantendo o outro desequilibrado.

Gina sabia por experiência própria que ele era especialista em mantê-la desequilibrada.

— Outras pessoas combatem fogo com fogo, mas prefiro com bater o fogo com água — ponderou Harry.

Nem sempre ele fazia isso, notou Gina. Com um sorriso so nhador, recordou a paixão que partilharam em frente à lareira... quan do ele combatera o fogo de sua paixão com outro ainda mais intenso.

As reminiscências sensuais foram interrompidas pela explosão de luzes no céu limpo. Harry posicionara o bote de maneira que Gina ganhasse uma dor no pescoço, a menos que fosse para junto dele. Considerando o espaço estreito, ela teve que se alojar entre o V de suas pernas, recostando-se contra seu peito. Harry a envolveu pela cintura, apoiando o queixo sobre sua cabeça.

Deitada tão perto dele, Gina sentia a atração crescente entre os dois a cada suspiro. Assim como os fogos de artifício, seu relacionamento com Harry começara com uma pequena explosão, antes de caminhar para uma grande final. O espetáculo de fogos já ia terminar, e ela sabia que chegara a hora do grande final para eles também.

Harry remou de volta ao atracadouro. Gina aceitou pronta mente seu convite para um refrigerante. Em vez de esperar na varanda, entrou com ele no chalé. O clima estava quente demais para acender a lareira, mas ideal para outro tipo de fogaréu...

As almofadas estavam em frente à lareira, como da outra vez, durante a tempestade. Agora, porém, Gina sabia o que queria, sabia o que a faria feliz. Afundando-se nas almofadas esperou Harry inspecionar a geladeira.

Olhando para ela, por cima da porta do congelador, ele informou:

— Tem refrigerante e cerveja. — Mostrou as duas latinhas para que ela escolhesse. — O que vai ser?

Gina já se oferecia a ele, desabotoando os três últimos botões do vestido lentamente, enquanto respondia com voz rouca:

— Acho que é hora de acabarmos o que começamos.


	9. Capitulo IX

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

-O que está fazendo? — questionou Harry espantado quase deixando as la tas caírem no chão.

— O que parece que estou fazendo? — retrucou Gina de sabotoando mais dois botões.

— Espere! — Harry se apressou e pousou a mão sobre a dela, impedindo que concluísse a tarefa.

Ela o interpretara mal? Ele não a queria? Gina enrubesceu envergonhada, quando ele retirou a mão como se tivesse se quei mado.

— Não tem que fazer isso, Gina.

Ele parecia contrariado. Provavelmente, embaraçado, disse a si mesma as lágrimas ameaçando entrar em cena.

— Sinto muito. — gaguejou, baixando a cabeça os cabelos caindo em seu rosto, enquanto tentava abotoar o vestido desajei tadamente. — Devo ter entendido mal... — Sentiu um nó na garganta, as lágrimas querendo romper o dique. Tinha que sair dali rápido. Levantou-se, mas Harry a segurou pela mão.

— Não que eu não queira. — assegurou ele percorrendo seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, como que sob a ação de uma força magnética potente demais.

— Então o quê? — sussurrou ela.

— Está se recuperando de um compromisso desfeito. — As palavras dele saíam entrecortadas.

— Luna acha que devo dizer que estou passando por um ajuste de relacionamento — declarou Gina sorrindo nervosa, meio chorando.

Harry enxugou a lágrima solitária que corria por sobre seu rosto.

— Você não está pronta para isso ainda.

— Não? — Desafiou ela. — Sinta as batidas do meu coração. — Pegando a mão direita dele posicionou-a sobre o seio esquerdo. Sentia a pulsação dele tão forte quanto a sua própria.

— Não está pensando com clareza — disse ele, quase desesperado.

Gina sentia a confiança voltar. Podia ver o desejo em seus olhos verdes. Estava diante de um homem tentando fazer a coisa certa quando queria justamente o oposto.

— Estou pensando com muita clareza. — Garantiu ela passando a língua nos lábios para umedecê-los.

Harry rapidamente voltou o olhar para sua boca.

— E quanto a Draco? — questionou com voz rouca.

— Está acabado.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Assim... — Inclinando-se para a frente ela o beijou. Era a primeira vez que tomava a iniciativa e praguejou contra si mesma por não ter feito isso antes. Pois era Harry o homem suficientemente autoconfiante para fazer concessões que a queria como ela era, tão selvagem quanto quisesse, tão livre quanto de sejasse.

O beijo de Gina refletia tudo o que ela sentia, dizia coisas que ela não conseguiria. A mensagem vinha do fundo de seu coração, e ele correspondeu da mesma forma, ardentemente, sem barreiras, sem nada a esconder. Não houve fogo em seu beijo, nenhum jogo de sedução. Somente um senso de urgência e desejo, ao cobrir-lhe a boca com a sua instintivamente.

Gina foi tomada por um fogo nascido de um mar de chamas quando ele penetrou-lhe a boca com a língua. E correspondeu, deslizando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, agarrando-o como se à própria vida, os joelhos enfraquecendo, levando-a numa espiral de prazer. E era apenas um beijo.

Harry apalpou-lhe o seio, elevando a excitação em mais um nível. Depois de acariciar-lhe cada curva do corpo, com o polegar massageou-lhe o mamilo, murmurando de prazer ante a reação. Ela se espantava com a intensidade de sua alegria, quando ainda tinham duas camadas de roupas entre eles. Sentiu vontade de remover aquelas barreiras de modo que tivesse toda aquela força em contato com seu ser.

Segundos depois, ele passava a mão por trás de sua orelha e lhe acariciava a nuca, posicionando seu rosto num ângulo mais adequado ao próximo arroubo, não sem antes contornar-lhe o decote com beijos. Rapidamente ele acabou de desabotoar o ves tido, atacando então a parte frontal do sutiã, reclamando do com plexo vestuário feminino.

Gina detestou ter que parar de explorá-lo a fim de ajudá-lo a livrá-la de suas roupas, seus dedos se entrelaçando, assim como suas línguas. Assim que conseguiram, Harry se ocupou em explorar com os lábios o novo campo aberto entre seus seios. Ela deslizou os dedos por seus cabelos, agarrando-se a eles em desespero, sentindo a língua dele sobre a pele nua.

Um segundo depois, ele a tomava em seus braços e a carregava para o quarto.

Pousando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama, ele quis confirmar:

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta — murmurou ela.

Não falaram mais nada, a comunicação verbal abandonada em favor de meios mais diretos e tão primitivos quanto a própria terra. Em vez de remover o vestido por cima, Harry o desabotoou até o fim, abrindo-o como um presente, revelando os tesouros. Gina protestou quando ele lhe pôs os braços de lado, impedindo-a de se agarrar a ele enquanto ele se servia.

Murmurando alguma coisa sobre paciência, Harry mapeou cada centímetro de sua pele macia, a técnica se diversificando em var reduras, empurrões, lambidas, desde o pescoço até o umbigo e descendo ainda mais.

Estremecendo de desejo, Gina sentia que ia explodir em chamas. Erguendo a cabeça, Harry olhou para ela. Deus, que pro messas seu olhar transmitia! Fitando-a com seus olhos verdes, enviava energia, da mesma forma que seu corpo. As promessas iam se materializando ao toque de suas mãos habilidosas a deslizar por suas pernas nuas, dobrando-lhe os joelhos, antes de passar à parte interna das coxas, realizando movimentos circulares, aproximando-se cada vez mais da parte de seu corpo que ardia por ser tocada.

A paixão emanava de todo seu ser enquanto ele mergulhava para beijá-la, sombriamente, intimamente, a língua penetrando-lhe a boca ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos lhe penetravam o ponto mais íntimo. Os movimentos da língua imitavam os movimentos dos dedos em sincronia.

Gina agarrou a colcha atormentada pelo desespero que to mava conta de seu ser, levando-a num turbilhão que se intensi ficava a cada movimento da mão dele, crescendo, crescendo até atingir as beiras do êxtase. Ele ergueu a cabeça e a fitou, os olhos obscurecidos de paixão, enquanto ela estremecia de prazer. Sua expressão atordoada o excitava ainda mais. Lamentando, ele retirou a mão, pois sabia que tinha que diminuir o ritmo ou explodiria.

Mas Gina tinha outros planos. Colocando as pernas ao redor dele ela montou sobre ele. Harry gemeu quando ela se sentou sobre seu sexo, as mãos varrendo-lhe os ombros. Impaciente, ela ergueu os braços livrando-se do vestido que caiu sobre o as soalho. O sutiã também foi logo descartado. Sem nenhuma ilu minação, exceto o luar que entrava pela janela, ela desabotoou a camisa dele com precisão metódica, sem deixar de se esfregar contra ele um segundo sequer.

O atrito era tão excitante para ela quanto para ele. Ela podia sentir a potência dele se pressionando contra o jeans e apressou-se em abrir-lhe a camisa, assim como ele fizera com seu vestido, não permitindo que ele ajudasse. Inclinando-se para a frente, massageou-lhe o tórax até o umbigo, sorrindo quando ele fez um movimento instintivo.

Murmurando algo sobre paciência, ela se sentou e dirigiu o olhar para o volume dentro do jeans dele, apalpando-o numa demonstração de astúcia feminina. Desabotoou o botão superior antes de se inclinar e delicadamente puxar o zíper com os dentes, bem devagar.

— Está bem. — grunhiu Harry afastando-a para se livrar das roupas sozinho. Ao mesmo tempo que despia a calça, pegava um pacotinho na gaveta do criado-mudo, passando-o para Gina. — Começou isso, agora termine — murmurou.

Gina desabou. Não era a reação que ele esperava. Olhando para a própria mão, viu a razão da surpresa. Ele lhe estendia uma caixa de aspirinas.

— Está vendo o que faz comigo? — resmungou ele. — Nem posso pensar direito.

— Adoro ver o que faço em você. — assegurou ela com um sorriso malicioso, estendendo-se para apalpá-lo. — Ver e sentir...

Resmungando, ele vasculhou a gaveta novamente desta vez pegando a camisinha que estivera procurando a qual entregou a Gina com os dedos trêmulos. Ela o protegeu com o látex pouco antes que ele a cobrisse com o próprio corpo.

Segurando-lhe o rosto com as mãos ele a beijou carinhosa mente. Ela o puxou para mais perto sentindo seu peso, sentindo-o movimentar-se para dentro dela. A cada avanço, chamas eram reacendidas prometendo um descontrole total.

Ela segurou a respiração ao sentir aquele prazer novamente a pulsação aumentando, crescendo, impelindo-a para a frente... para cima... antes da explosão de alegria. Gritando o nome dele, ela se agarrou a seu corpo, a única coisa sólida no mundo, ajustando-se de maneira selvagem à medida que as ondas a assolavam.

Em seguida, ele se enrijeceu, pois também atingira o clímax e se deixou ficar entre seus braços.

Gina foi a primeira a falar.

— Lembra daquela história de combater o fogo com água? — murmurou, lânguida. — Acho que acaba de provar que combater fogo com _**ondas**_é a experiência mais incrível na face da terra.

Tinham as pernas ainda entrelaçadas e permaneciam em sa tisfeito abandono.

Harry sorriu possessivo.

— Vai me deixar convencido.

— Alguma coisa está dando sinais de vida — notou ela, se dutora, dobrando o joelho e passando o pé na barriga da perna dele. Na posição em que se encontrava, podia sentir as batidas de seu coração. — Quantas... aspirinas você ainda tem? — in dagou, sorrindo inocente.

— Uma caixa cheia. — respondeu ele, erguendo-se só o sufi ciente para provar o que dizia, expondo todos os pacotinhos.

Outro pensamento ocorreu a ela.

— Diga que não as comprou na drogaria da cidade.

— Não comprei na drogaria da cidade. — repetiu ele obediente.

— Aposto que eles nem vendem isso lá.

— Vendem de tudo lá, de aspirinas a zíperes.

— Zíperes, hein? — A voz dele era um grunhido aveludado.

— Isso me lembra...

Ele se ergueu até que estivessem emparelhados, nariz com nariz, peito com peito, rigidez e maciez. Passando a mão pela perna dela, ele a fez se enroscar nele. Esfregando o nariz contra o dela, sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos, apreciativamente, en quanto outra parte de sua anatomia se esfregava contra ela.

— Parece que é hora de outra... aspirina, não? — sugeriu ele malicioso.

Assim que se aprontou ele voltou para ela mais uma vez, levando-a àquela sensação de queda livre antes de se unir a ela no turbilhão da paixão desesperada.

Harry acordou sentindo o perfume das flores invadindo o quarto pela janela. Naquela manhã, entretanto, o perfume parecia mais agradável e intenso. Erguendo-se, descobriu o motivo: tinha o nariz enterrado nos cabelos flamejantes de Gina que dormia en colhida junto dele.

Harry se apaixonara por Gina havia algum tempo embora não pudesse precisar desde quando. Por ocasião do primeiro beijo, planejado para pôr as irmãs Patil de lado? Ou já quando ela espatifou a torta de framboesas em seu peito? Jamais saberia.

Só sabia que a amava. Nunca se sentira assim antes. Amava tudo nela, sua coragem ante a adversidade, seu espírito, seu humor, seus cabelos sedosos e perfumados, o jeito como encolhia os dedinhos do pé quando estava feliz, seu sorriso, sua lealdade.

Deixou de sorrir. Ao mesmo tempo que sabia que a amava, não sabia o que ela sentia por ele. O fato de ela ter ido para a cama com ele não significava que ela o amava. Ela afirmara que estava tudo acabado com Draco, mas ainda lutava para organizar as emoções.

Harry se deu conta de que no passado as mulheres haviam se aproximado atraídas por sua aparência, mas se repeliam por sua inabilidade em amar, por seus hábitos solitárias. Sempre fora um solitário... exceto com Gina. Por que levara tanto tempo para perceber isso? E o que teria acontecido se não houvesse retornado a Greely e a encontrado novamente?

Nem queria pensar na vida sem ela. Escuridão eterna. Afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos ternamente. Queria se casar com ela. Queria passar o resto da vida com ela, envelhecer com ela.

Mas o que Gina queria? Apenas esquecer Draco?

Harry ficou olhando para seu rosto como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos, ou seu coração. Ela o amava. Só que ainda não sabia disso. Mas ele ia mostrar-lhe isso, convencê-la de que era ele o homem certo para ela.

— Prepare-se, Gina Weasley. — murmurou, decidido. — Você vai ser cortejada.

— Concentre-se, Gina. — ordenou ela a si mesma, tentando pela quarta vez totalizar os registros de empréstimos da biblioteca na calculadora. A cada vez chegava a um número diferente. De finitivamente, não estava com cabeça para trabalhar.

Só pensava em Harry e na noite incrível que partilharam. Apa gando as operações anteriores na calculadora, reintroduziu os números. A biblioteca de Greely ganharia um sistema computado rizado em breve, ao menos era o que lhe prometiam todos os anos. O triste fato era que nunca havia fundos disponíveis. Sendo assim, continuava a tocar o serviço à moda antiga.

Harry era antigo, também, sob certos aspectos. E incrivelmente : avançado em outros. Sorriu sonhadora mais uma vez. Ainda tinha , dúvidas quanto a alguns aspectos, mas sabia ter feito a coisa certa na noite anterior. Acordara sem remorsos, e então ele a acompanhara até sua casa sem que ninguém os visse. Fora arriscado, mas não cruzaram com ninguém nos dois quarteirões do trajeto. Evidentemente, era madrugada ainda.

Gina insistira em que Harry a acompanhasse somente metade do caminho. Afinal, um dos vizinhos estava de férias na Califórnia e a outra casa estava vazia e à venda. Não queria se arriscar a ser vista com o mesmo vestido da noite anterior. Tinham que ser discretos. Se bem que nada houvera de discreto em seu compor tamento com Harry na noite anterior. Mostrara-se selvagem e livre. Jamais sonhara em fazer nada daquilo com Draco.

Simplesmente não tinha comparação. Nunca imaginara o que estava perdendo até que Harry lhe mostrara. Simplesmente pre sumira que costumava-se superestimar os aspectos físicos de um relacionamento. Agora, entendia que não.

Olhando para a calculadora, percebeu que o número total de empréstimos no mês anterior alcançava dez milhões. Espantou-se, uma vez que a biblioteca só tinha vinte e poucos mil livros. Resmungando, limpou o visor novamente.

Por fim, conseguiu. Pouco menos de seiscentas retiradas. Era um resultado condizente. No verão, o movimento na biblioteca caía. A freqüência aumentava no outono, quando as crianças re tornavam à escola e passava a contar com a ajuda de estudantes secundários encaminhados através de um programa de integração.

Assim que preencheu os formulários, lançou-se a uma tarefa mais agradável: atualizar o mural junto à porta de entrada, anun ciando aos usuários a venda de livros doados. O número de livros não integrados ao acervo era alto este ano.

Acabou o serviço bem na hora do almoço que faria na com panhia de Luna. Harry quisera ir buscá-la, mas já assumira o com promisso com a amiga e não queria desmarcar. Precisava con versar com Luna sobre seu último "ajuste de relacionamento."

Após colocar a plaquinha de "fechado para almoço" na porta, Gina e sua melhor amiga compraram hambúrgueres e batatas fritas na lanchonete mais próxima e foram para a casa de Gina. Não queriam que ninguém ouvisse sua conversa.

— Vamos, sei que está querendo me contar alguma coisa. — incentivou Luna, tão logo se acomodaram. — O que aconteceu?

— Fiz. A noite passada. Com Harry. — Gina acompanhou a vibração da amiga. — Puxa, não posso acreditar que confessei desse jeito.

— Para que servem os amigos? — questionou Luna, devorando as batatas para se acalmar.

— Para dividir os segredos. Continue. Me conte os detalhes.

Gina olhou para a amiga que erguia as sobrancelhas e dali a segundos as duas riam à solta, como faziam quando adolescentes. A mãe de Luna costumava encontrá-las rolando de rir de algo que só elas entendiam.

Protegendo o estômago, que doía de tanto rir, Gina enxugou as lágrimas de alegria.

— Que ridículo. — criticou por fim. — Nem sei de que estamos rindo. Você sabe?

Luna balançou a cabeça tentando controlar a expressão risonha, mas ao ver Gina descontrolou-se de novo.

Mais dois minutos se passaram até que se recompusessem.

— É tão bom rir assim. — comentou Luna nostálgica. Gina assentiu.

— É mesmo.

— Já fazia muito tempo...

Gina concordou novamente.

— Gosto do seu Harry. — comentou Luna.

— Também gosto dele. — murmurou Gina.

— Eu diria que você sente mais que isso por ele, Gina. — observou a amiga.

— Ele não é o _**meu**_Harry. — corrigiu Gina intransigente.

— Por que não?

— Não sei para onde esse relacionamento com Harry está indo.

— Para onde quer que vá?

— Não tenho certeza. Faz tão pouco tempo que Draco...

— Então, por que decidiu começar com o Harry? Não levou a sério o conselho de Parvati sobre as folhas de roseira, levou?

— Mais ou menos... — Gina refletia. — E não começou ontem. Várias coisas fizeram com que eu me relacionasse com Harry. Mas alguns pontos ficaram claros para mim. O principal é que vejo Draco de outra forma agora.

— Quer dizer com a Cho?

— Não, nada disso. Isso não me aborrece. Para dizer a verdade, nem estava prestando muita atenção neles. Não, me refiro ao incidente com Draco e o xerife.

— Espere aí! Não sei nada sobre isso.

— A pedido de Draco, Johnny Givens tentou bater em Harry na noite passada. — Vendo a expressão chocada e confusa de Luna, Gina acrescentou: — Johnny anda saindo com Gabrielle Delacour , e Draco contou a ele que já estava meio bêbado que Harry estava dando em cima dela, o que era mentira. Tinha acontecido o contrário. Gabrielle Delacour é que deu em cima do Harry!

— E Johnny ficou com ciúmes e começou uma briga com Harry. — completou Luna.

Gina assentiu.

— Eu vi o que aconteceu. E Draco também. Mas quando o xerife apareceu, Draco alegou que não vira nada, e Johnny disse que Harry é que começara a briga. O xerife ia levar _**os dois**_para a delegacia quando intervir. Assisti à cena, e sei que Draco tam bém assistiu. Ele estava tentando colocar Harry em apuros.

— Porque estava com ciúmes. — concluiu Luna. Gina confirmou.

— Você sabe como Draco detesta perder. — ponderou Luna. — Em tudo. Ele é muito competitivo. Eu o ouvi dizendo que deixou você e Harry vencerem aquela corrida ontem.

A chegada de Magic interrompeu a conversa. A gata sentira o cheiro de dos hambúrgueres lá do quarto onde estava e descera correndo para a sala. Depois de escorregar num tapete e quase bater num batente, conseguira sossegar um pouco.

— Li em algum lugar que gatos domésticos fazem até quarenta e cinco quilômetros por minuto. — comentou Luna sorrindo. — Não sei se é verdade.

— Não me surpreenderia.

Gina partiu um pedaço de hambúrguer, que colocou sobre um papel e deixou sobre o assoalho. A gata abocanhou a porção e ficou olhando, esperando mais, como que dizendo: _**Bem, foi um bom aperitivo. E o prato principal?**_

Gina partiu mais alguns pedaços da carne moída e acres centou um pouco de conserva, explicando:.

— Ela gosta de conserva.

A comida desapareceu em instantes.

Luna contribuiu para saciar o gato ao lembrar:

— Se ela gosta de conserva, talvez goste de pão também. Tem cheiro de hambúrguer e já que ela não enxerga muito bem, não vai notar a diferença.

— Claro que vai. — declarou Gina. — Veja.

A gata comeu a carne, mas só cheirou o pão antes de erguer a cabeça felina questionando: _**O quê? Acham que sou idiota?**_Largou o pão e passou a patinha na cabeça toda.

— Muito bem. — declarou Luna à gata, antes de retomar o trabalho de casamenteira.

— E eu vou muito mal. — retrucou Gina comparativamente. — Foi difícil pensar no trabalho esta manhã. Só fiquei pensando em Harry.

— Espero que as coisas se acertem. — declarou Luna. — Você merece ser feliz.

Merecia? Às vezes Gina tinha dúvidas.

— Cerejas na neve... isso é nome de esmalte? — perguntou Harry, sentado na beira da cama de Gina.

Haviam passado a tarde juntos, jantado e assistido a dez mi nutos de vídeo antes de subir e fazer amor. E ainda não eram nem dez horas.

Harry trouxera um prato com uma generosa fatia de torta de framboesa enquanto Gina, recém-saída do chuveiro, fazia asunhas às pressas.

Corando ao ser surpreendida na tarefa, ela fechou o vidrinho de esmalte, tendo já pintado quatro unhas dos pés. Harry lhe passara o prato e agora assumia a tarefa, lembrando que tivera muita experiência com pintura quando criança.

Ele usava um robe de seda que ela certo Natal enviara ao pai só para recebê-lo de volta com um bilhete em que ele declarava nunca haver usado uma "coisa" assim.

Agora, ela se sentia grata pela devolução do presente, porque Harry ficava maravilhoso nele. Recostado na cabeceira da cama, ele mantinha os pés dela sobre o estômago e cuidadosamente lhe pintava as unhas.

— Como vai o machucado da farpa de madeira?

— Cicatrizou bem. — informou ela.

— Ao contrário do meu.

— De que está falando?

— Disto. — Deixando o vidrinho de esmalte de lado, ele mos trou o polegar para ela.

Dobrando a perna ela se aproximou para ver melhor.

— Uma lembrança permanente de nosso pacto de sangue. Você nos cortou com uma faca de bife um dia antes de eu ir embora. — recordou ele. — Infeccionou e eu fiquei com essa cicatriz.

Ela olhou para ele os olhos cheios de remorso.

— Desculpe.

— Não importa. Houve uma época em que eu olhava para essa cicatriz e ganhava força.

Inclinando-se para a frente ela beijou a pequena marca. Vendo seus olhos escurecerem, rapidamente voltou à posição normal.

— Ainda não terminou. — comentou ela referindo-se à pintura das unhas.

— Acertou. — concordou ele com um sorriso. — Estou apenas começando. — Deu uma última pincelada na unha do dedinho.

— Esse esmalte seca rápido. — acrescentou ela, sem fôlego ante a excitação.

— Pare de rir. — ameaçou ele, colocando o vidrinho de esmalte de lado. — Vai arruinar todo o meu trabalho.

Erguendo o pé direito ainda mais, ele analisou o trabalho, bem como a perna dela toda nua. Considerando que ela não estava vestida, a vista era muito íntima.

— Pare com isso! — Ela quase derrubou o prato com a torta ao tentar baixar o lençol e a perna. — Não sabia que se tornaria um depravado com fetiche de pé. — acusou parecendo chocada.

Harry não respondeu embora o sorriso revelasse muitas inten ções, todas em raio X. Deslizou os dedos longos entre os dedos do pé dela, antes de voltar a atenção e os carinhos para a planta. Gina estremeceu à sensação deliciosa do toque criativo dele, explorando-lhe o pé como se fosse Cristóvão Colombo na Amé rica.

Ele logo expandiu a exploração para os joelhos. E, durante o processo, puxava-a para mais e mais para perto, usando a própria perna, trazendo-a mais para a beira da cama. A região atrás dos joelhos era muito sensível ao toque excitante. Ele ergueu-lhe a perna a fim de beijar atrás do joelho, forçando-a a ficar apoiada nas costas, enquanto a suspendia, literal e figuradamente. Ela sentiu lambidas na recém-descoberta zona erógena.

Assim que concluiu o jogo de sedução nessa parte do corpo, ele lhe baixou a perna direita e ergueu a outra, repetindo todas as atenções dispensadas à primeira. Ela estava toda arrepiada, embora não sentisse frio. Na verdade, estava queimando! Sentia as artérias nas têmporas pulsarem, bem como na base da garganta, na parte interna das coxas. Já se agarrava aos lençóis quando ele finalmente concluiu a operação.

Harry a olhou por um momento, prometendo o paraíso, puxando-a pelo calcanhar até que ela assumisse a posição de montaria sobre ele. O robe estava aberto, revelando-o em toda sua glória.

— Aspirina. — lembrou ele ante uma provocação dela. — Precisamos de aspirina!

Inclinando-se, ela abriu a mão para revelar uma camisinha. Tomando o artefato, ele trabalhou rápido na colocação antes de agarrá-la pela cintura posicionando-a sobre si.

Sussurrando seu nome, ela o guiou para dentro dela, fechando os olhos sob intensa satisfação. Movendo-se juntos, eles fizeram amor devagar e sensualmente, ela sobre nele, suas pernas envolvendo-o. Certo instante, ela lançou a cabeça para trás para dis persar um pouco da energia que a tomava em turbilhão. Mur murando palavras de incentivo, ele se inclinou para a frente e a beijou no pescoço. A cada movimento deles, o lençol escorregava, até que finalmente ficaram pele contra pele.

Harry sentiu prazer em expandir seu ato de amor. Tomando fôlego, eles tombaram para o lado antes de rolar pela cama go zando o prazer que a colocava ora por cima, ora por baixo dele. Foi selvagem, doce, passional, prolongado, exótico e prolongado.

Quando o orgasmo veio, foi tão intenso que Gina sentiu o corpo todo pulsar de alegria genuína. Harry experimentou igual prazer.

Levou algum tempo até que eles conseguissem se mexer. Olhando para Harry, Gina sorriu, lânguida.

— Não acredito que fizemos isso. — Olhando mais atenta mente, ela observou: — Está com framboesas por todo o peito!

— Você também — murmurou ele. — Ainda bem que sei consertar isso. — E passou a lamber a fruta doce de sua pele nua.

Gina não acreditava ter-se reanimado tão rápido após ter estado no fim do mundo com Harry. Quanto a ele, foi com enorme prazer que lambeu cada porção de framboesa de seu corpo trêmulo.

— Não tem framboesa aí! — protestou ela quando ele passou a língua num lugar mais íntimo.

— Mas é tão doce quanto se tivesse. — replicou ele com um sorriso de lobo.

Baixando a mão, Harry retomou o seu jogo de sedução. Gina sentia espasmos de prazer tão intensos que erguia os quadris da cama...

Algum tempo depois, Gina disse o nome de Harry num ge mido e então o quarto caiu em completo silêncio. De repente, chegou um barulho do corredor. Logo em seguido, um rangido na porta pôs Harry em alerta, pronto a encarar um intruso.

— Que diabo é isso?

Gina estava sem fôlego para falar. Sentia como se cada osso de seu corpo estivesse derretendo. Sequer podia fechar os punhos.

Nu, Harry foi até a porta, abriu-a e viu Magic no chão, as patinhas dianteiras arranhando a madeira. Levou um segundo para organizar as idéias. O som que ouvira fora produzido pela gata.

— Ela não gosta de ser trancada fora. — esclareceu Gina conseguindo juntar forças.

Ouvindo a voz da dona, Magic foi em direção da cama, ao pé da qual ficou ronronando, olhando Harry intensamente. Sem saber por que, Harry procurou o robe no chão.

— Não se preocupe, ela não enxerga bem — informou Gina sorrindo.

— Está se divertindo com tudo isso, não é? — resmungou ele.

— Já me diverti bastante hoje. — desdenhou ela com sonolenta satisfação. No minuto seguinte, já estava dormindo.

Indo até a cama, Harry afastou os cabelos dela do rosto. Deitando-se a seu lado, puxou os lençóis cobrindo a ambos, tomando cuidado para não desalojar Magic.

Harry apagou o abajur, mas não conseguiu desligar os pensa mentos. Gina _**ainda**_não dissera que o amava. E ele ainda não sabia como acertariam os detalhes de uma vida a dois. Simples mente não havia muitas oportunidades em Greely para um arquiteto. E não conseguia imaginar Gina se mudando para Chi cago. Ela mesma dissera que odiara sua temporada na cidade grande.

O que fazer, como resolver esse dilema? Harry sentiu a velha insegurança voltar. Não tinha experiência nesse assunto de amor. Não fazia idéia de como lidar com isso, como fazer dar certo. Como ter certeza de que Gina _**realmente**_o amava?

Ficou lutando contra aqueles demônios pessoais durante boa parte da noite, ciente de que, com apenas mais dois dias de férias, seu tempo se esgotava. E já estava ficando sem opções.


	10. Capitulo X

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Harry acordou sentindo um corpo morno junto às costas. Levou um momento ou dois para per ceber que o corpo era pequeno... e estava ronronando. Ainda sonolento, olhou por sobre o ombro e viu a gata tricolor de Gina. Mas não havia sinal dela. Então, viu o bilhete no travesseiro.

_Harry, fui trabalhar. Não quis acordar você. Dur ma o quanto quiser. Até mais tarde. Gi. P.S.: Não deixe que ninguém o veja saindo, certo?_

Harry amassou o bilhete. Espantada, Magic deu um salto e saiu da cama, arranhando o ombro de Harry, pois o utilizou como plataforma de lançamento. Resmungando, Harry foi para o ba nheiro.

Olhando-se no espelho limpou o sangue do ombro observando que agora tinha duas cicatrizes — uma no polegar de Gina e outra no ombro da gata dela. Mas era com o coração que estava preocupado. Porque Gina podia machucá-lo ali. Nesse caso a cicatriz não seria pequena, seria fatal. Fatal à sua capacidade de ter esperança, sua capacidade de acreditar que seria feliz no amor, que era digno de ser amado.

Jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto para se sentir melhor. Não ia deixar que as dúvidas o assolassem. E não ia deixar Gina escapar. Ela era a melhor coisa que já lhe acontecera e iria lutar até o fim por ela — mesmo que isso significasse lutar contra seus medos interiores. E venceria... ganharia Gina e seu amor.

— Ouviu as novidades — perguntou a sra. Cantrell a Gina sem fôlego de tanta excitação.

Gina esperava que as novidades não tivessem a ver com Harry saindo de sua casa naquela manhã. Sentira-se uma desastrada escrevendo aquele bilhete para Harry, mas o que acontecia entre eles era tão especial que não tinha vontade de dividir isso com toda a população de Greely.

Podia não ser lógico, podia não fazer sentido, mas Gina queria manter o que tinham só para si, por ora. Lembrou-se da boneca que sua mãe lhe dera pouco antes de partir guardada numa bolsa especial debaixo da cama: — costumava tirá-la so mente à noite, quando a abraçava e lhe contando promessas e segredos.

Não conseguira manter a boneca escondida por muito tempo depois que o pai se casou novamente. Sua madrasta a encontrou e deu-a para sua própria filha, dizendo-lhe que, tendo já nove anos estava velha demais para brincar com bonecas. Lutara para ficar com a boneca, mas apanhara e fora chamada de egoísta, enquanto sua meia-irmã se vangloriava por possuir seu bem mais precioso. Mas a situação não perdurou muito, pois sua outra meia-irmã logo quebrou a boneca, que foi jogada no lixo antes que soubesse...

— Gina, ouviu o que eu disse?

Gina balançou a cabeça, respondendo à pergunta da sra. Cantrell ao mesmo tempo quê espantava as lembranças.

— Perguntei se soube das novidades. — repetiu a sra. Cantrell.

— Que novidades?

— Draco e Cho brigaram feio, estou vindo do salão de beleza e Cho mesma me contou. Ela fez um excelente trabalho no meu cabelo, não acha? — A sra. Cantrell apalpou o penteado. — Disse a ela para não fazer nada radical.

— Ficou bonito. — assegurou Gina distraidamente, os pensamentos na novidade que ouvira. Então, Draco e Cho tinham brigado? Semanas antes, tal notícia teria sido música em seus ouvidos. Agora, não fazia a menor diferença. Sentia-se curiosa mente distante de Draco. De uma certa forma essa reação a enervava. Afinal, um dia estivera certa de amá-lo. Então, onde estava seu discernimento ante questões de amor? Amaria Harry só para se tornar indiferente em poucos dias?

A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente era de que Harry e Draco não tinham _**nada**_em comum. Draco era como um raio de luz, fácil de se gostar, mas sem profundidade. Harry era a es curidão da noite, difícil de decifrar e cheio de mistério — ainda assim, familiar e amistoso para aqueles que sabiam se mover na escuridão, para aqueles que se sentiam seguros nas sombras da noite.

Não, Gina não estava preocupada com o fato de Harry ser como Draco. Estava preocupada consigo mesma com a possi bilidade de haver algo errada com _**ela**__. _Luna dizia que ela merecia ser feliz, mas às vezes não achava que isso fosse verdade.

Harry recebeu Gina no chalé para o jantar. Preparara chur rasco de hambúrguer e colocara uma mesa com duas cadeiras de diretor na varanda. Sugerira fazerem a refeição do lado de fora a fim de sentir a brisa suave vindo do lago. Ela vestia um vestido púrpura, sem mangas, com botões ao longo das costas, bem de acordo com uma tarde quente de julho.

A um observador casual pareceria que Gina e Harry estavam apenas jantando juntos, nada mais. Mas Gina estava ciente da energia que os envolvia. Só se perguntava quanto à causa.

— Padma criou mais algum problema? — perguntou Gina após a refeição, durante a qual não haviam trocado mais que algumas palavras.

— Não vi o reflexo do binóculo, se é isso que a preocupa.

— Não estou preocupada.

— Não está?

Era imaginação sua ou ele estava sendo sarcástico?

— Está aborrecido com alguma coisa? — indagou Gina. Ao invés de responder, Harry foi até a orla do lago. Tinha o olhar fixo. Gina não conseguiu captar nada além daquilo. Es taria arrependido quanto à mudança em seu relacionamento? Quanto à intimidade? Sentia-se pressionado? Ela temia fazer essas perguntas, e por isso apenas sussurrou:

— Harry?

Ele voltou o olhar e a atenção para ela.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco — sugeriu.

Gina estremeceu quando ele pegou sua mão, Oh, Deus, ele não ia terminar tudo, ia? Não Harry...

Sentindo o nervosismo dela, Harry usou a mão livre para aca riciar seus cabelos e prendê-los atrás da orelha. Então, fitou-a no rosto sorrindo, o que lhe aqueceu o coração e injetou confiança na alma. A necessidade e o desejo em sua expressão pareciam tão fortes quanto antes.

Virando o rosto, Gina beijou a ponta de seus dedos. O que quer que estivesse errado enfrentariam juntos. Mas não o pres sionaria. Era evidente que ele não queria falar sobre isso naquele momento.

De mãos dadas, contornaram o lago Momento pela trilha pouco marcada que apenas alguns conheciam. A certa altura tiveram que parar e remover algumas pedras do caminho, num daqueles momentos silenciosos a dois que ela tanto apreciava. Como aquela vez em que ficaram descalços na varanda, ou em que conversaram em sua sala de visitas. Nunca sentira tal contentamento com mais ninguém.

A explicação talvez estivesse no fato de ela não ter prevenções contra Harry de modo a nunca se preocupar com a reação dele ante uma declaração ou atitude errada de sua parte. Aceitação era uma coisa poderosa e rara. A capacidade de não julgar era tão importante quanto a de partilhar segredos. Apertou a mão dele com mais força.

Quando já quase haviam completado a volta no lago, o sol já estava para se pôr. De comum acordo pararam para apreciar o espetáculo. Gina sempre achara que uma das vantagens de se viver num lugar tão plano era a ampla porção de céu à disposição. O pôr-do-sol fez a cúpula celeste brilharem tons de amarelo, laranja forte e vermelho radiante. Nuvens altas refletiam os tons pastéis, mais coloridas quando refletiam o horizonte. Gina se sentiu pe quena diante do show de luzes e cores e lavou a alma. Permaneceram ali até que as últimas luzes se extinguiram por completo.

Tendo observado o horizonte por tanto tempo, não perceberam o cair da noite, que dificultava a caminhada pela trilha rústica. Num certo ponto, Gina tropeçou.

— A lua logo vai subir. — lembrou Harry envolvendo-a pelos ombros, guiando-a pela trilha irregular.

Enquanto caminhavam na escuridão, Gina sentia a preocu pação crescer entre eles a cada suspiro. Harry a envolvia pela cintura agora as mãos sobre seus quadris. A cada passo, novas sensações surgiam. Sabia que ele também sentia o clima, e não foi surpresa quando ele parou para beijá-la.

A paixão logo tomou volume. A exemplo do pôr-do-sol, era como precisassem de um tempo para construir essa sensação que agora tomava conta deles com toda intensidade. Ele a segurava junto de si como se quisesse imprimi-la em seu corpo. Seu beijo era todo paixão intensa e desejo urgente, acendendo o desejo nela também.

— Quero você agora. — murmurou ele contra sua boca. Ela foi tomada por uma excitação sem igual.

— O chalé...

— Fica longe demais. — grunhiu ele beijando-a de novo pro funda e ardentemente. — Conheço outro lugar. — murmurou, enquanto lhe mordiscava gentilmente o pescoço, lambendo-o a seguir.

Gina assentiu e segundos depois já estavam sob a copa de um salgueiro. Debaixo dos galhos frondosos, ele a encostou contra o tronco e lhe segurou o rosto com a mão.

— Pensei em fazer isso desde o dia da quadrilha — confessou ele, a voz rouca, antes de se inclinar para beijá-la novamente.

Gina não se mantinha passiva. Devolvia a paixão com igual ardor ao mesmo tempo que lhe desabotoava a camisa. O que ele fazia com a boca era imitado por ela de maneira ainda mais elaborada — mordida por mordida, empurrão de língua por em purrão de língua.

— Eu observei você naquela noite. — sussurrou ela enquanto ele lhe desabotoava o vestido. — Vi você caminhando em minha direção e quis você naquele instante.

— E eu quis fazer isto. — respondeu Harry sustentando-lhe os seios com carícias ternas. Desta vez, desfez-se do sutiã com a certeza de ser aceito.

Harry continuou a sustentar os seios, a mão mais quente que o sol do meio-dia, queimando a pele com o toque erótico — uma centelha que atiçava chamas dentro de Gina. Beijaram-se no vamente. Ela enfiava a língua a cada empurrão que sentia mais abaixo. Movendo-se com rapidez, ele tratou de livrá-la da com binação. Ela deixou cair a peça, chutando as sandálias ao mesmo tempo; então, concentrou-se em despi-lo da calça jeans — e depois da cueca. Ele fez uso da proteção que trouxera no bolso da calça.

Harry abriu o vestido já completamente desabotoado como se fosse um presente, envolvendo-a pela cintura despida. Puxando-a para mais perto, murmurou sério:

— Coloca suas pernas ao meu redor.

Ela obedeceu, agarrando-se aos ombros dele e passaram a cavalgar juntos, ele com sua potência intensa. O prazer foi tão grande que ela enterrou as unhas nos músculos dele, percebendo vagamente que ele ainda vestia a camiseta rasgada. O fato de estarem parcialmente vestidos trouxe uma nova sensação de prazer proibido. Gemendo o nome dele, ela instintivamente agarrou-se a seu pescoço. Então foi a vez dele de gemer e enterrar o rosto em seus cabelos sedosos.

Harry ergueu Gina para apoiá-la junto ao tronco livrando as mãos livres para explorar-lhe o corpo, deslizando pela lateral dos seios apertados contra seu peito. Os mamilos rígidos o excitavam. Cada movimento seu criava um atrito incrivelmente prazeroso.

Ela sentia o tronco áspero junto às costas através do vestido de linha de algodão. Sentia o ar morno da noite na pele nua. Mas, acima de tudo, sentia Harry, junto de seu corpo avolumando-se para dentro de seu ser tocando em seus pontos mais íntimos.

Harry estremeceu novamente e gemeu mais alto deslizando a mão até o bumbum dela, erguendo-a e trazendo-a para mais junto de si. Mais um movimento... e sua alma abandonou seu corpo, indo para as nuvens, o turbilhão de prazer tomando conta de tudo. Em meio ao prazer intenso, ela gritou o nome dele.

Mais tarde, quando se acalmou, Gina se espantou com o que fizera. Fora selvagem, sequer esperara que Harry tirasse com pletamente a calça. E para gritar daquele jeito... Passou a mão pelo rosto quente.

— Espero que ninguém tenha me ouvido. — murmurou ela, enquanto tentava colocar o vestido em ordem.

Harry parou de abotoar a calça. As palavras dela o atingiram da forma errada, levantando as velhas dúvidas. Após o momento incrível que tiveram, ela só se preocupava com a possibilidade de alguém ter ouvido? Nenhuma declaração de amor, nenhum carinho adicional. Não, ela só demonstrava vergonha e embaraço. Não podia mais ficar em silêncio.

— Que importa que tenham nos ouvido ou não? — questionou bruscamente.

— Porque não quero que a cidade toda fique sabendo que fizemos amor debaixo de um salgueiro.

— Por que não? — disparou ele zangado. — Tem vergonha de mim?

— Claro que não.

— Não quer que aquele panaca fique sabendo de nosso en volvimento agora que ele está novamente disponível, não é?

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

— Do que está falando?

— Draco. Sei que ele rompeu com Cho. É esse o problema, não é?

— Eles brigaram. Não sabia que tinham rompido.

— Certo. — Harry enfiou a camiseta na calça. — E não quer estragar suas chances com ele. Afinal de contas, assim que ele estivesse disponível novamente você daria o fora em mim e vol taria correndo para ele. Bem, deixe que eu lhe diga uma coisa, estou cansado de ser o reserva de um cara que largou você dias antes do casamento! Se achava que podia me usar para tê-lo de volta, está enganada.

— Nunca pensei em usá-lo para esquecer Draco. — argumen tou Gina percebendo imediatamente pela raiva em seu olhar que não fora a coisa mais certa a dizer.

— Oh, certo, me desculpe por ser tão idiota. — desdenhou ele. — esqueci que _**nada**_faria você esquecer seu verdadeiro amor.

— Não foi o que quis dizer — protestou ela. Harry mantinha a expressão petrificada, fria e dura.

— Acho que já falamos bastante para uma noite. É melhor voltarmos.

Gina queria voltar ao assunto e esclarecer as coisas defini tivamente. Mas não tinha certeza de como faria isso. Uma lua cheia surgia a leste no horizonte, trazendo luz suficiente para que voltassem rapidamente ao chalé. O trajeto foi feito em silêncio, pois Gina tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a Harry. Ele acreditaria se ela dissesse que o amava? Afinal de contas, ela afirmara amar Draco havia poucas semanas, conforme Harry mesmo dissera. E Harry _**queria**_seu amor? Afinal de contas, ele não dissera que a amava.

Quando chegaram ao chalé, ele disse sucinto:

— Vou levar você para casa.

— Não. — protestou ela instintivamente não querendo ir em bora com a situação tão mal resolvida entre eles.

— Certo. Você não quer que ninguém a veja comigo. Deixou isso bem claro. Como quiser... — Sem outra palavra, ele se voltou e saiu, desaparecendo na mata que rodeava o lago.

Gina quase não dormiu naquela noite. Querendo esclarecer as coisas com Harry, passou no chalé antes de ir ao trabalho pela manhã. Teria ido no meio da noite, já que não conseguia dormir, mas decidiu que era melhor esperar que ele se acalmasse. Então, esperou o amanhecer.

O carro dele estava estacionado na rua, o que significava que ele estava em casa. Somente ao saltar de seu carro popular, viu uma mala na calçada. Um segundo depois Harry surgiu trazendo uma bolsa de mão.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela apreensiva.

— O que parece que estou fazendo? Estou partindo. Tenho que voltar a Chicago — esclareceu ele sucinto. — Me ligaram da firma ontem à noite. Apareceu serviço e eles precisam de mim.

_**Eu preciso de você também,**_Gina quis dizer, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta, represadas pelo medo. E se Harry a estivesse abandonando como Draco? E se ele estivesse cansado daquele caso com ela e quisesse retornar às luzes da cidade grande? Como uma mulher como ela podia pretender man ter a atenção de um homem como ele?

— Pensei que tivesse dito que não queria mais trabalhar em Chicago...

— Aprendi que o que eu quero e o que eu tenho são coisas diferentes — replicou ele, cansado.

— Vai voltar?

— Depende de você. — declarou ele a expressão indefinida. — Enquanto estiver fora, sugiro que pense no que realmente quer. Estou cansado de ficar esperando.

— Harry...

Ela foi interrompida por um beijo breve, duro e zangado. Um beijo com sabor de adeus. Antes que ela pudesse pensar, ele já partira, deixando-a de pé na calçada, sozinha como sempre.

— Acabo de ver Harry sair da cidade como se estivesse fugindo do diabo. — comentou Luna na biblioteca poucos minutos depois.

Por entre lágrimas Gina disse:

— Acho que fui abandonada de novo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Harry foi embora. Foi para Chicago e não tenho certeza se voltará.

— Perguntou a ele se voltaria? -Gina assentiu.

— E o que ele disse?

—Que depende de mim.

— Não me parece que ele tenha abandonado você, Gina. O que aconteceu? Você brigaram?

Novamente Gina assentiu.

— Por quê? — perguntou Luna.

— Não estou bem certa. Aconteceu tão de repente. Ele disse que estava cansado de esperar eu me decidir entre ele e Draco. Não é o que eu estava fazendo. — assegurou Gina à amiga. — Não usei Harry para esquecer Draco.

— Foi disso que ele a acusou?

— Disso e mais. Disse que eu estava com vergonha dele a julgar por meu pavor de revelar a todo mundo que estávamos dormindo juntos. Mas eu só queria guardar essa coisa especial para mim por algum tempo. O que há de errado nisso?

— Nada, desde que Harry soubesse que você estava tentando ser discreta. Disse isso a ele? -Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Ele partiu antes.

— Por que não telefona?

— Não tenho o número. Oh, Deus, e se nunca mais souber dele?

— Gina, você é bibliotecária. Informação é o seu negócio. Acho que pode achar a pista dele em Chicago, se ele não voltar por vontade própria. Mas acho que ele voltará. Vi o jeito com que olhava para você quando estavam dançando. Como se a lua é as estrelas girassem a seu redor. E antes que diga que Draco também já olhou para você desse jeito, me deixe lembrá-la que Draco e Harry não são nada parecidos.

— Sei disso. — murmurou Gina.

— Então, sabe que ele vai voltar.

Gina agarrou-se àquela idéia nas primeiras doze horas. Harry não telefonara. Disse a si mesma que não esperava que ele o fizesse. Disse a si mesma que não estava desapontada. Mentia.

Era quase impossível não entrar em pânico; o desespero amea çava seu controle emocional. Logicamente, sabia que estava muito sensível porque se sentia abandonada, mais uma vez. As outras lembranças retornaram para assombrá-la; primeiro sua mãe, aos oito anos; depois, seu pai, quando se casou e foi para a Califórnia; então, Draco; que desfizera o noivado; e agora, Harry. Sua reação foi chorar e procurar sorvete na geladeira. Passou parte do en tardecer nisso.

Mas quando se sentou no sofá com Magic ronronando em seu colo percebeu que Harry não a deixara como os outros. Seu último comentário se referira a ela. A volta dele dependia dela. O que queria dizer com isso? Que alguma coisa que ela tinha dito ou feito é que o fizera ir embora?

A idéia trouxe uma nova torrente de lágrimas! Porque lá no fundo onde jamais mergulhara culpava a si mesma por ter sido abandonada por todos. Palavras do passado voltaram para assom brá-la, palavras que ouvira quando criança nas conversas entre a madrasta e seu pai: "Aquela menina é impossível! Leva qualquer um à loucura! Posso entender por que sua mulher foi embora!."

Harry estava absolutamente correto quanto a seu temperamento quando criança, o qual aflorara exatamente no verão em que sua mãe fora embora. Mas, depois de ouvir os comentários da ma drasta, mudara, esforçara-se ao máximo para se ajustar, para ser uma boa menina, assim não causaria mais problemas. Porque se fosse uma boa menina, em primeiro lugar, a mãe não a teria deixado.

Magic ronronou, consternada com as lágrimas que corriam sem parar no rosto de Gina. Ela controlara a raiva, fora uma "boa menina" e Draco a deixara de qualquer maneira. Isso pro vava o quê? Que o amor não dependia disso? Que ela não era digna de ser amada?

Que droga, _**merecia **_sim! Gina enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e ergueu o queixo. Ela _**merecia.**__**Harry**_ lhe ensinara isso. E mais.

Magic pulou na almofada ao lado de Gina para ficar sentadinha. A atitude da gata fez Gina se lembrar do Dia da In dependência e do provérbio chinês sobre felicidade. Sem Harry não teria felicidade alguma. Isso era certo.

Era começo de tarde de sábado quando Harry estacionou na frente da casa de Gina. Tocou a campainha, bateu na porta. Nenhuma resposta. Estava a ponto de entrar pela janela da sala quando as irmãs Patil o viram nos degraus da entrada.

As duas irmãs pararam na calçada para falar com ele.

— Gina não está em casa. — informou Padma.

— Ela está na Igreja Santo André — completou Parvati, agi tando o lenço.

— Com Malfoy. — acrescentou Padma com prazer.

— Por que ela estaria na igreja com Malfoy? — perguntou Harry.

— Por que você acha? — disparou Padma. — Um casamento está acontecendo. Um que a cidade estava esperando.

Harry ficou pálido. Então, entrou em pânico. Gina e Draco se casando? Não! Isso não podia acontecer! Não permitiria! Para o inferno com seu orgulho, para o inferno com suas inseguranças que causaram o desentendimento. Praguejando contra si mesmo por tê-la encostado na parede antes de partir para Chicago dis parou em direção à igreja a três quarteirões dali.

— Por que disse isso a ele? — perguntou Parvati.

— Ele precisava ouvir a verdade. — respondeu Padma. — Precisava cair na realidade. Acho que vai fazer a coisa certa agora.

— Ora, mana, acho que lá no fundo você é mesmo uma ro mântica. — sugeriu Parvati astuta.

— Morda a língua. — disparou Padma, mas seu olhar era esperançoso ao ver Harry desaparecer na esquina.

Enquanto corria, Harry desejava que Padma estivesse mentindo sobre Gina e Draco. Mas, quando chegou à igreja, havia uma limusine branca estacionada, uma limusine decorada para casa mento. Sentiu o coração parar. Um casamento _**estava**_acontecendo!

Rezando para não ser tarde demais, Harry subiu os degraus de concreto que levavam à entrada da igreja e atravessou o vestíbulo, abrindo a porta de madeira que levava à cúpula, bem a tempo de ouvir o pastor dizer:

— Se alguém aqui sabe de alguma coisa que impeça esse matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Impondo-se, Harry gritou:

— Parem o casamento!

**N/A: Ola, boa tarde povo.**

**Peço mil desculpas por não ter postado o capitulo antes, para ser extremamente sincera eu esqueci! **

**Sexta-feira chegou meu e-mail do Pottermore, então imagem um ser comemorando sem parar e fascinada, é... essa sou eu!**

**Bom... espero ter me redimido um pouco postando estes dois capitulos... O próximo será o último! **

**A outra adaptação já esta pronta e revisada, então conforme for até domingo posto o último capitulo dessa e o primeiro da que irá substituir.**

**Beijos para todos, obrigado pelos comentários.**

**Até mais H/G's de plantão.**


	11. Capitulo XI

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Harry viu a expressão atônita do pastor. Segundos depois, os noivos se voltavam para encará-lo com igual surpresa.

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu foi que a noiva não era Gina, ao que relaxou os músculos, que estavam preparados para o pior. Não era Gina que estava se casando com o imbecil...

Só então, Harry percebeu que o noivo também não era Draco.

Procurando entre os poucos convidados, imaginou se Draco e Gina estivessem apenas assistindo à cerimônia. Mas não viu nenhum dos dois.

— Me desculpem. — murmurou ele enrubescendo. — Foi engano. Continuem com a cerimônia. Sinto ter interrompido.

Girando nos calcanhares, saiu tão rápido quanto entrou, fe chando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Depois de correr os três quarteirões até ali e entrar na igreja como um louco, precisava recuperar o fôlego. E reorganizar os pensamentos em caos. Ausentara-se por três dias apenas — Gina não teria conseguido preparar de novo o casamento, conclusão a que teria chegado se tivesse parado para pensar logicamente.

Mas não conseguia agir logicamente no que se referia a Gina. Ela significava muito. Eis a razão de ter voltado a Greely tão logo foi possível. Agora, tinha que encontrá-la.

Erguendo o olhar, viu-a de pé no vestíbulo lateral. Pela ex pressão de seu rosto percebeu que ela presenciara ao menos parte da sua tentativa de impedir o casamento em andamento.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou ela.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — rebateu ele sem dar importância ao papel de tolo que fizera.

— Estou organizando os livros para a venda da biblioteca que vai ocorrer amanhã. Já que não temos espaço lá, estivemos ar mazenando as doações na igreja. Eu estava lá embaixo separando os livros de bolso dos de capa dura — completou apontando para as escadas. — O que está fazendo aqui? — repetiu.

— Padma me disse que você e Malfoy estavam na igreja.

— Padma sabia que eu estava aqui tratando dos livros. — Gina ficou imaginando se a Patil mais velha mandara Harry ali por vingança ou por algum outro motivo — mais precisamente, para reuni-los de maneira dramática. Por algum motivo, preferia a segunda hipótese. E se era esse o plano de Padma certamente funcionou!

— Ela disse que um casamento estava ocorrendo, um que a cidade esperava. — grunhiu Harry.

— Está correto. — confirmou Gina. — O casamento de Joey Malfoy_. _Não o meu. E certamente não o meu com Draco Malfoy. Não importa o que Draco queira.

— Ele a quer de volta, não é?

Gina assentiu. Nos dois últimos dias, Draco tentara con vencê-la de todas as maneiras a reassumir o compromisso.

— Ele e Cho terminaram.

Harry soltou uma praga.

— Não é a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. — opinou Gina com um sorriso largo.

Harry congelou sentindo que envelhecera dez anos nos últimos dez minutos. Obtivera a resposta. Sua vida e esperança para o futuro acabaram. Só escuridão. Sozinho. Desprezado. Novamente.

— Eu já sabia que amava você antes que ele rompesse com Cho. — prosseguiu Gina. —Mas você deve ter imaginado que eu só gostava de você porque não podia ter Draco. Agora sabe que não é esse o caso. Eu _**poderia**_ter Draco se quisesse. Não quero. Não estou interessada. Não mais.

— Não mais? — Repetiu Harry confuso.

— Não mais. O que eu sentia por ele não se parece em nada com o que sinto por você. Eu amo você. Você me ama pelo que sou. Não tenho que fingir ser quem não sou.

Harry ouviu um zumbido na cabeça e rezou para não desmaiar ali mesmo. Gina pegou seu braço e encostou-o em um lambri de madeira.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou a voz rouca de preocupação.

— Do começo mais uma vez. — Pediu ele.

— A partir de "o que está fazendo aqui"?

— Depois disso.

— Eu amo você. — Repetiu ela suavemente. Viu-o fechar os olhos, a tensão em seu rosto substituída pelo alívio.

— Pensei muito depois que você partiu. — Confessou ela. — Sobre muitas coisas. E descobri que a verdadeira razão de ter me comprometido com Draco foi a respeitabilidade que a união me proporcionaria. Eu queria a vida que ele representava. Não as coisas _**materiais**_que ele representava. Draco não tem tanto assim... Quero dizer, quanto à segurança que pensei que ele ofe recia, ou respeitabilidade. Agora percebo que eu mesma sou res peitável. Não preciso que Draco me proporcione isso.

— Está certo. — Concordou Harry orgulhoso.

— Sou dona de mim mesma. — Concluiu ela com algum des lumbramento ante a descoberta. — Não à filha de uma escandalosa que fugiu com o carteiro há mais de vinte anos, não a noiva de um treinador de futebol que fugiu dias antes do casamento.

— Como chegou a essa conclusão?

— Por você. — Respondeu ela tranquila estendendo-se para tocar em seu rosto. — _**Você**_foi o responsável.

— O que foi que eu fiz?

— Fez com que eu acreditasse em mim mesma. Essa foi sua intenção e conseguiu. _**Finalmente**__. _— Acrescentou ela com um sorriso — Só sinto ter levado tanto tempo. E que as coisas se embaralharam na minha mente...

Ele pressionou a mão dela em seu rosto murmurando:

— Que coisas?

— Coisas que têm a ver com minha infância. Quando me deixou há três dias você disse que sua volta dependia de mim.

— Eu não devia...

Ela levou a mão a sua boca bloqueando suas palavras.

— Não, você fez bem. Porque me fez encarar novas coisas. Como o fato de me sentir responsável por minha mãe ter partido anos atrás. Então, quando ela morreu num acidente de carro há poucos anos não foi mais possível perguntar a ela sobre esse assunto.

— Nunca me disse que ela estava morta. — Harry agarrou-lhe a mão, entrelaçando seus dedos.

— Por que se achava responsável por ela ter partido?

— Porque quando criança ouvi minha madrasta dizer isso. Que minha mãe tinha ido embora porque eu era impossível.

Harry murmurou algo severo e ameaçador, nada elogioso à ma drasta.

— Então comecei a pensar sobre isso... e você sabe... meu pai... bem, ele não é exatamente o homem mais afetuoso do mundo. — admitiu Gina. — Posso entender agora por que minha mãe teve de deixá-lo. Nunca saberei por que não me levou com ela, mas não acho mais que tenha sido culpada por ela ter partido.

— Você _**não**_foi culpada. — garantiu Harry enfaticamente.

— Não sabia disso naquela época. Minha madrasta achava que eu enlouquecia qualquer um. Lembra-se do meu gênio naquele verão que minha mãe partiu?

— Lembro que me salvou em mais de uma ocasião. — retrucou ele. — Você tinha espírito, Gi. E estava passando por dificul dades com a partida de sua mãe.

— Depois daquele verão tentei me adaptar à nova família de meu pai. Realmente me esforcei.

— Tenho certeza. Tentou se ajustar, anulando a si mesma.

— Mas não funcionou. Nunca fiz parte daquela família. E nunca farei. E por isso que quero ter minha própria família. Era isso que eu queria de Draco, tanto que fiz tudo o que esperavam de mim, fui a "boa menina", mas isso não fez diferença nenhuma no final. Draco me deixou, assim como todo mundo.

— Sentiu-se uma desajustada. — concluiu Harry atento. — Uma alienígena.

— Temos isso em comum, não é? — respondeu Gina. — Você cresceu do mesmo modo sentindo como se não fizesse parte da sua família.

Harry assentiu.

— Sem saber o que era ser amado. — continuou ela.

— Impossível alguém não amá-la. — murmurou ele terno. — Gostaria de ter estado aqui para espantar seus temores. Em par ticular sua madrasta.

— Você me ensinou que posso enfrentar meus temores... com a sua ajuda segui o seu conselho.

— Que conselho?

— Estou vivendo para mim mesma, fazendo o que me faz feliz. E você me faz feliz Harry. Mais feliz do que jamais me senti em toda minha vida.

— Eu também. — disse ele rouco. — Sempre fui um solitário. Nunca precisei de mais ninguém, nunca pensei que fosse destinado a ser amado por alguém.

— Oh Harry, você merece ser amado. Jamais encontrei homem mais digno de ser amado.

— Ainda tentando me colocar do papel de cavaleiro andante. — comentou ele divertido.

— Você é meu campeão. Assim como sou sua campeã. E você é meu amigo. Assim como eu sou sua amiga. Você faz coisas tolas às vezes como ir para Chicago. — comentou ela com um sorriso irreverente. — Eu faço coisas tolas também às vezes como ficar noiva de Draco. Só estou grata por ter encon trado você.

— Você e eu. Quando penso no que podia ter acontecido se não tivesse voltado a Greely neste verão... — Ele ajustou as mãos às dela.

— Estávamos predestinados a ficar juntos.

— Falando de destino, não vai acreditar no que aconteceu quando cheguei em Chicago — disse Harry. — Um colega de faculdade esteve tentando entrar em contato comigo. Parece que ele sabe de uma colocação que possa me interessar. Na capital do Estado.

— Springfield fica a duas horas daqui.

— Fica mais perto que Chicago. — ponderou Harry. — E eu trabalharia numa fundação que realiza trabalhos de preservação histórica. Protege velhos edifícios ao invés de destruí-los.

— Você foi preso por esse motivo. — comentou ela.

— Isso foi há muito tempo. E perdi o rumo. Mas agora estou de volta. Também me interesso por projetos especiais nos quais poderia trabalhar aqui mesmo. Trabalho ocasional, não a correria do dia a dia. Com um computador e um fax posso basear meu escritório aqui. Meu colega disse também que o custo de vida numa cidade pequena é muito menor do que em Chicago. Com o emprego de meio-período em Springfield mais os trabalhos free-lance, acho que dá para viver. Não vai chegar nem perto do que ganho em Chicago, mas...

— Isso incomoda você? — perguntou ela.

— Estou mais preocupado se isso incomoda você.

— Eu pareço como alguém da lista dos ricos e famosos? — questionou ela indignada. Uma pouco mais séria disse: — Prefiro vê-lo feliz a rico, Harry.

— Você é mesmo especial.

— Você também. Mas está esquecendo de uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Ainda não disse que me ama.

— É claro que amo você! Acho que sempre amei. _**Sei**_que sempre amarei.

Um segundo depois Gina estava era seus braços aos quais sempre pertencera. Ele cobriu seus lábios com um beijo que expressava a fé recém-descoberta nesse final feliz e um deslum bramento ante o poder da paixão. Gina se sentiu completa.

Harry preenchera o vazio de sua alma com amor. A declaração dele fez tudo parecer mais intenso e pleno.

O beijo dele se tornava mais exigente, impetuoso, acariciante. Gina reconheceu a sensação, pois só pensava em trazê-lo mais para perto enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos escuros. Era como se só agarrando-o com força pudesse ter certeza de que aquele momento era real, que eles estavam juntos e que seria assim para sempre.

O momento de ternura só foi interrompido pela saída dos recém-casados em meio a uma chuva de arroz.

Pegando Gina pela mão, Harry apressou-a.

— Vamos.

— Aonde?

— Falar com o pastor e marcar a data do _**nosso**_casamento! Ante a expressão atônita de Gina ocorreu a Harry que talvez ela não quisesse se casar na igreja após o desastre com Draco. Hesitante, murmurou:

— A menos que queria apenas fugir para casar. -Ela sorriu intensamente.

— Não me importo com os detalhes, desde que fiquemos jun tos.

— Então, vamos falar com o pastor.

Saíram bem a tempo de Harry receber no peito o buquê da noiva no ponto exato em que já levara uma torta antes.

— Boa pegada. — comentou Gina com um sorriso.

— Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei! — revelou Harry à multidão risonha.

Então, deu o buquê a Gina e só para ela detalhou:

— Você me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre o amor.

Gina não tinha palavras para expressar a felicidade em seu coração. Encontrara o arranjo perfeito para aquela melodia de amor. O amor verdadeiro.

*******FIM*******

**N/A:** _Mais uma adaptação que chega ao fim,o que posso dizer além de obrigada? Não sei..._

_Essa adaptação foi um pouco conturbada por que algumas pessoas acharam que estava querendo "roubar" os direitos autorais alheio, novamente, apenas para deixar claro, todos os direitos autorais são da brilhante escritora Cathie Linz, por sinal recomendo os livros dela a todos!_

_Estarei postando em sequência a adaptação que irá substituir esta: Adorável Vizinho._

_Espero que gostem dela como eu gostei de adaptar._

_Sobre as fics de minha autoria. TODAS serão terminadas, porém por uma decisão minha só iram serem atualizadas quando estiverem concluídas em meu computador, assim não deixo vocês na expectativa em capítulos ainda inexistentes._

_A primeira que postarei novamente é a __**Será que é difícil entender que te amo?**__ (que a 6 anos aguarda sua conclusão, boa notícia é que estou escrevendo o capitulo 16º dentre os 20 que ela terá), após postar esta irei concluir a __**Apenas uma segunda Chance.**_

_Sei que é chato a demora, e estou me esforçando para concluí-las o mais rápido possível, porém após todo esse tempo estou tendo um cuidado especial com a qualidade do texto._

_Obrigada a todos que vem __**acompanhando**__ minhas fics e adaptações, cada comentário foi e é __**fundamental**__ para que nós autores, particularmente eu, continue a postar novos trabalhos._

_**Em especial a todos que comentaram**__ : __YukaCharlie__, yukiyuri, __Joana Patricia__, Milla, __Ines Granger Black__, __Annyllorak__, __Helena Malfoy__, AneStar, __Gauccy Volpi__, __NahSevciuc__, Carolina, Nani, __Marcia Figg__, Luana Mesquita, __fermalaquias__, e também aqueles que não comentaram, entretanto add nos favoritos e leram._

_Caso alguém deseje sugerir, comentar, ou criticar (de maneira construtiva), meu e-mail é : ou via Twitter lilyfalcone_


End file.
